Shades of the Sun
by wheresfluffy
Summary: Lemonshade is a passionate young Windclan warrior who only wants to win the heart of her hero Nightfang. When she is rejected she struggles to cope with moving on without him. When she meets the Thunderclan apprentice Ravenpaw she may find a cat who just might be able to reignite a burning desire she thought she would never feel again. Sequel to Morning and Night.
1. Allegiances

Hey all, just updating the allegiances with some new characters and old ones.

Thunderclan:

Leader:

Bramblestar- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy:

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she- cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Brankenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Brichfall- light brown tabby tom

Berrynose- Cream colored tom

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Snowstorm- Black and White tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat (mother of Scorchflame)

Fleetwhisker- Silver and white patched tom with gold eyes

Apprentice: Bugpaw

Frostfeather- A white and gray tabby she cat with cool blue eyes.

Coldfire- Icy white tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Daisybreeze- spritely golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Wishpaw

Batfang- Brooding black and brown tom with long legs like his father Spiderleg

Finchfur- Small black she-cat

Sunwhisker- Golden tom with bright green eyes

Birchbelly- Plump brown tabby tom with short legs

Morningdew- Silver she-cat with light gray stripes and bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Lilyheart- brown and white tabby she-cat

Grasswhistle- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- Black tom with long legs and a dash of white on his muzzle

Silverpaw- Large gray tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Wishpaw- Half black and half white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sweetpaw- Light ginger she-cat

Mudpaw- pale brown and white tom

Rainpaw- white and gray she-cat

Bugpaw- black tom with pale yellow eyes

Queens:

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Snowstorms kits)

Skytail- very fluffy tortalshell she-cat (mother of Batfangs kits)

Elders:

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thronclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Shadowclan

Leader:

Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy:

Sneakheart- Shady black tom (was a former rogue with hardy battle experience)

Medicine cat:

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Frostcloud- white tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Darkwing- dark brown tom

Blizzardtoes- White tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Pinconepaw

Mothnose- light brown she-cat

Torntail- Scraggy gray tom (Former rogue)

Wildclaw- fuzzy black tabby tom

Foxwhisker- ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Frogpaw- Black and white she-cat

Brackenpaw- Light brown tabby tom

Goosepaw- Light gray and white she-cat

Windclan

Leader:

Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Nightfang- Pure black tom with deep orange eyes

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Medicine cat

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Featherpool- gray she-cat with darker gray underbelly

Warriors:

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Apprentice: Deerpaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale and white tom

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Grayrock- pale gray she-cat

Hawkwing- dark brown tabby tom

Windyfur- light brown she-cat

Lemonshade- Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Pumpkinfur- Ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Lizardfang- Skinny white and gray tom

Littlewhisker- Small tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Deerpaw- White and ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Mosspaw- Gray tom with white paws

Riverclan

Leader:

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine cat:

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Apprentice: Softpaw

Blindstorm- Pale gray she-cat with light gray eyes

Raincloud- Gray and white speckled tom

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Beetlefoot- Black tom

Lakefur- light brown tom

Magpietail- black and white she-cat

Mapleleaf- Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Softpaw- light cream she-cat with gold eyes

Berrypaw- Spotted gray tom


	2. Chapter 1

Lemonshade

"Onestar! Onestar!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Theres a fire in the moor, we have to get everyone out of here now!" I continued, dashing through the entrance to camp and ignoring the shocked and confused faces when I declared the danger. Onestar appeared from his den, tired and frail he looked at me, "Lemonshade what are you talking about? Where is Nightfang?" he grumbled, before I could answer worried yowls filled the air as cat began to see the reddening rim of fire lapping at our territory like rabid dogs.

"Fire!" panics wails canceled out any words I said as cats dashed forward looking for loved ones and pushing out of the camp to higher ground, "Now don't panic! We cant loose our tails now." Onestar called but few heard him amongst the chaos, the flames shot high into the air making the sky a dark shade of red. "Where is Nightfang?" Onestar shouted, "He is out there fighting the cat who started the fire." I called back urging our leader to the camp entrance, his lame gate caused him to limp as we made our way to the hills behind us.

"A cat started the fire?" he gasped, trying to quicken his pace as cat after cat passed us, ignoring their leader in the midst of the panic. "Yes, I don't know how but there was a cat that appeared out of now where, Nightfang said he was dead but he must have been mistaken since the cat was standing right in front of us." I began, trembling as I remembered the fear in Nightfangs gaze and the liquid flames that oozed from the shadow cats mouth. "Which clan did it belong to?"

"I don't know, he smelled like ash, and the thunder path the two leg monsters run on. I don't think even Shadowclan smelled as bad as he did." I nudged Onestar up a steeper part of the hill, turning behind me to see that the flames didn't seem to follow us but in fact went west and had begun to light up the forest beyond our borders. Would Nightfang pursue the cat into Thunderclan territory? Of course he would, Mornindew and his kits were there,

I felt a bitter hiss rise in my throat as I remembered the look on Morningdews face when she thought he wasn't looking, it was the exact same look I gave him. I pushed Onestar up the top of the hill and looked down below to see the rest of our clan huddled at the bottom, the rocky area protected from the grass and brush it was the safest place to be in a fire. Every cats eyes were still wide in panic as they waited for Onestar to say something, anything to assure them they would be ok. "Every cat calm down, the fire didn't seem to be coming this way so all we can do now is wait for it to burn out." He said, his voice raspy from the strain of moving so fast. "Now Lemonshade, tell me what happened." He said turning his gaze to me, causing the rest of the clan to follow.

I normally liked attention, it made me feel important and respected. I hoped to have every cat look at me the way they did at Nightfang but right now I was so mixed up with feeling angry or scared for him as every second passed and his black form didn't appear over the hill and every cat staring at me like a three headed rabbit didn't help. I was conflicted about where to begin, should I tell them what Nightfang and I were talking about? Should I tell them about Morningdew? Feeling jealousy and bitterness rise in my stomach I had the urge to but I was still Nightfang's friend and I couldn't just betray him like that. "Uh, well Nightfang and I were talking and a evil smokey voice said something about Nightfang stealing from him and he was going to kill him because Nightfang lived and he didn't. I had never seen the cat before, but before I could ask what was going on he just caught fire and started burning the moor." I said trying to tip toe around the part about Morningdew, "Caught fire? That's absurd!" Crowfeather growled,

"That's right, no cat can just catch fire. Not even a Starclan." Featherpool said, confusion clouding her pale blue eyes. "Did you catch the cats name?" Onestar asked, waving his tail for silence. "Im not sure but I think I heard Nightfang call him Scorchflame."

"Scorchflame? He is dead! That's impossible!" Breezepelt hissed pushing through the crowd to snarl at me, "How dare you stand there and lie to the whole clan, where is my son? Why isn't he here?" anger surged through my body, Breezepelt has always been a pain in the tail but he wasn't going to call me a liar!

"Im not lying! Its true, when Nightfang gets back he will tell you himself!" I hissed back at him, meeting his glare with one of my own. "What do you mean? When is Nightfang coming back? Where did he go?" Heathertail asked with nothing but concern for her son. "That's dark cat attacked him, he told me to tell the clan about the fire." I said, suddenly wondering why in Starclan I ran like a scared kit when I should have stayed and fought with my clan mate, then he would see I was a better mate than Morningdew!

"He stayed out there in the fire!" Heathertail cried, her eyes misting with fear as she turned to run to the top of the hill, where she froze and called out his name. "What else do you remember Lemonshade?" Onestar asked, his expression blank. "That's it, well I did remember Scorchflame saying something about the strongest members of Starclan supporting him."

Onestar nodded gravely and looked to Kestrelflight, "Did Starclan say anything to you about this?" The speckled cat shook his head, "No Onestar, Starclan hasn't spoken to me in moons. Even the gatherings at the moon pool have yielded nothing."

"Who cares what Starclan says, Lemonshade is clearly delirious, no cat can catch fire not even the dark forest cats could do that." Breezepelt rolled his eyes, several surprised gasps followed his statement, "We must believe in Starclan at times like this Breezepelt, they have never done this before, there must be a reason." Onestar said with a stern glare at the black warrior. "And you would know about the dark forest cats wouldn't you." Gorsetail jeered and I could see several glares from the clan rest on Breezepelts turned back. He stiffened but didn't respond,

"Fighting amongst ourselves wont solve anything. All we can do now is prey for Nightfangs safe return." Harespring said in a rare display of authority, ever since he had retired he had remained sickly and didn't even sit in on the meetings anymore. Heathertails frantic calling brought many sympathetic glances and the clan fell silent. I looked around and saw my sister Pumpkinfur sitting with our father Emberfoot and I moved to join them.

My sisters brown eyes lit up a bit when she saw me, "Lemonshade! Was all that true? Did that cat really catch fire?" I sat down close to her, her ginger tabby fur comforting. "Yeah, I should have stayed and fought with Nightfang, now every cat thinks I am a raving loon." I sighed, "No they don't, every cat is just in shock. Once Nightfang returns he will clear everything up." She said, curling her tail around me.

"If he makes it back" I whispered, "Don't talk like that. He has you to come back to right?" she nudged knowingly. Pumpkinfur had known about my crush on Nightfang ever since the day we were apprenticed. Everyday she would ask me if I had confessed my love for him, "So tell me all about it, what did he say? Did he ask you to be his mate?" her tone giddy as she leaned in close so our father wouldn't hear. I turned from her, I really didn't want to talk about it. Not only did he not want to be with me but he wanted to be with a she cat from another clan, and he had already had kits with her. I might as well not even exist. Pumpkinfur waited eagerly for a reply but when I started to sniffle she grew concerned, "What happened? Did he not get the hint? Don't let it bother you, males can be so pig headed some times."

"Its not that Pumpkinfur, he turned me down like a piece of crow food." I held my tears back, it was bad enough that Nightfang saw me cry but I wasn't about to let my sister see me cry as well. "He what! No way! Are you sure?" my vision went back to the way his face looked when he spoke about Morningdew, how it lit up his eyes and made them burn like coals. Why couldn't he look at me like that? "Im sure."

She shook her head in disbelief, "But why? You are the perfect match for him! Every cat thinks so. Are you sure he didn't mean that he just wasn't ready to commit? Maybe he just needs a bit more time."

I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it only stung more, "He doesn't want to be with me because he…has feeling for someone else." I mewed, I was feeling more depressed by the second thinking about how I will never get to feel his pelt against mine in the warriors den, how I would never be able to bare his kits, and how the connection only mates shared would never be between me and him. Pumpkinfur stayed silent this time, her eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "Oh Lemonshade, don't worry. I bet you he will realize his mistake and come crawling back to you. If he doesn't have a mate by now than this other she cat must not feel the same right?"

I shrugged, and she leaned up against me again, I was grateful for her comfort. Right now I wanted to melt into the ground, I had dreamed about becoming Nightfangs mate ever since I first saw him. When Onestar made him my mentor, I was sure Starclan was smiling down on us. Everyday I trained with him I pushed myself harder and harder until I perfected his lessons, my heart leapt at his smile whenever I had done something right. When I found out about the night he slept in Thunderclan I thought for sure that it was a secret that would bring us closer together. Little did I know that he actually slept there to be with Morningdew and his new born kits, the thought of Morningdew nuzzling him, eating with him, and sharing tongues with him made me grind my claws into the ground.

How long had they been together? How many nights did they spend together? How many nights did she get to feel his love before she realized she was pregnant? Anger filtered through me again and for a second I had wished I had just confessed everything in front of the clan, then if Nightfang returned than he would have to explain himself. I bet if he was even allowed to remain in Windclan he would reconsider me as his mate, he would come crawling to me on his paws, begging for me to accept his apology. Then I would turn him down and he would know how I feel right now.

The thought made me as giddy as a spring daisy but it quickly gave way to guilt, that's a horrible thing to think. Nightfang deserves a mate that is as amazing as him and even I had to admit Morningdew was truly the perfect choice. I couldn't even compare myself to her, the only thing I had that she didn't was the fact that I belonged to the same clan as him. Besides Nightfang was the best mentor ever and no matter how many times I insisted on repeating a lesson he always stayed and watched me practice. I couldn't bare to hurt him even if he hurt me.

Ravenpaw

"Did you see me Ravenpaw? I did the badger crouch first try! Do you think our father could do that?" Silverpaw cheered as we walked back to camp after training.

"Sure Silverpaw, I bet our fathers head is just as big as yours." I rolled my eyes at him, it never ended. He always acted like he needed to be just like Nightfang. Silverpaw stopped suddenly and I walked right into him, bumping my nose into his tail, "Ouch, you mouse brain, what was that for?"

"Its not my fault you watch your paws instead of where you are going." He snickered good heartedly and I pushed him with my shoulder. He may be annoying but he was my brother and my closest friend. "So how is it training with Coldfire? That tom give me the creeps." I chuckled, "Its fine, he doesn't talk much but I have learned a lot."

"How can you learn if he doesn't talk?" he scoffed.

"Well it his body language and he makes me have to focus constantly on whats going on around us, not just what he points out."

"Well I still think he is weird. Berrynose told me he has never heard the cat yowl in pain or complain or show emotion at all." I rolled my eyes at him again, "Just because not every cat is loud and obnoxious like you and Berrynose doesn't mean they are weird." He was about to reply but we heard a commotion of wails from the west and we ran towards it, "That's Berrynose! He went on patrol after practice." Silverpaw said as we ran. The yowls got louder, "Nightfang come back!" Berrynose yelled and we froze in our tracks, our father was here? Why? Just ahead we saw his black pelt shoot across our vision like a shadow, he must not have noticed us because he didn't break his stride even as Berrynose and Snowstrom where running after him.

"Whats going on?" I called out to Birchbelly who's stubby legs kept him a far pace behind the others. "Windclans deputy just ran past our borders and our patrol like he was being chased by a fox, he was saying something about Scorchflame but that cant be right, hes dead isn't he?" he gasped trying to catch up to the patrol, we kept pace with him, "Scorchflame? That's not possible. He must be going to warn Bramblestar." I said,

"That doesn't make sense, where is Scorchflame?" Silverpaw said, glancing around us. "We didn't see anything, the cats gone crazy!" Birchbelly said, stumbling over a fallen cedar tree. We stopped to help him to his paws but a screeching yowl made us freeze and crouch low to the ground, the ground shook as a lumbering animal approached at an alarming speed. I sniffed the air and the only thing I could pick up was the acrid stench of burnt fur, not a second later a large black form jumped over the mighty base and clear over our heads. As it landed on the ground I was overwhelmed with the smell and I had to shake my head to clear the moths that were clearly in there because the cat seemed to be on fire. It stood up straight and its head turned around slowly as its bright flaming eyes landed on us. "Well, well if isn't the traitors spawn, my poor Morningdew had to endure the sight of you for so long, I would be doing her a favor by ripping you apart!"

His eyes narrowed menacingly and for a moment I feared he would attack us but instead he just spit a flaming hiss our way, "Yes, that's what ill do but right now I have to take care of your father first." Turning quickly he bounded off in the direction of the patrol, leaving us staring dumbfounded after him. "Who-who was that?" Silverpaw stammered, "What was that?" I asked, looking to Birchbelly who's eyes were wide with fear, "T-that's w-wa-was Scorchflame, but he's dead! I watched him be buried!" the chubby tom began to panic as his breathing grew deep and harsh. "Alright, calm down Birchbelly if you keep that up you will pass out!" I said laying a paw on his head, his brown eyes turning towards me. "What does he want? Why would he be here? Did he come from the Dark Forest?" I asked calmly, Birchbelly shook his head,

"I don't know but you heard him didn't you? He wants to kill you! his own kits!"

Silverpaw and I exchanged worried glances, "We have to get to Morningdew and Wishpaw, we have to keep them safe" Silverpaw said, his usually cocky face melted into one of seriousness and understanding and we hurried after Scorchflame, praying to Starclan we were not too late.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ravenpaw_**

"Hurry Silverpaw!" I said calling behind me as we bolted back to camp after the creature. "Im running as fast as I can, unlike you I didn't get our fathers long legs." He gasped, before long we could hear the screams of our clan mates as Scorchflame burst into camp, the lichen covering catching fire when he approached. I stopped in my tracks, causing Silverpaw to crash into me, "Ravenpaw are you featherbrained!" he growled, "We cant just burst in there with our claws extended, he wants to kill us remember?" I said pushing him to the side.

"Our mother and sister are in there, we cant just wait here to come up with a plan, we have to save them!" he pushed against me, his great weight moved me easily. "Silverpaw listen, that thing is on fire. If we rush in there with our brains in our tails then we will do nothing but get killed and save no cat." He stopped fighting my hold and settled on his haunches, "Then whats the plan oh great and wise owl?"

We need to ambush him some how, catch him off guard, but how? We don't know anything about this kind of enemy, what he is capable of or if he can even die. Hunched outside the entrance to camp I could barley hear what was going on, I could hear Bramblestar and that creature but I couldn't make anything out. Only seconds later did Nightfang burst through the entrance with Scorchflame roaring curses after him. Silverpaw and I charged into camp and found Morningdew and Wishpaw looking confused but ok. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief

"Morningdew, whats going on!?" Bramblestar screamed but Morningdew saw us, tears clouding her eyes before she said, "I don't know but we have to get everyone out of here, Scorchflame is going to burn the forest around us." Pushing Wishpaw towards us Silverpaw and I picked her up and moved her to the entrance, following our mother in a devoted silence. Thoughts raced through my head as I feared for my fathers life, our lives. How could Nightfang defeat that thing, "Mother we have to help him." Wishpaw screamed over the panic, "Wishpaw calm down, your father has never lost a battle, we wont loose this one either." Our mother said, her steel resolve turned her into the warrior who was capable of snaring a fox in thorns.

Admiration filled me as we kept our sister moving despite her protests. When we got to the edge of the lake the flames were so high I thought they would reach Starclan itself, a shiver went up my spine as Morningdew pushed us to the water, "Go, you will be safe in Riverclan territory." Before we could answer her she turned tail and ran head on into the raging inferno that used to be our home. "Mother!" Wishpaw cried after, Silverpaw and I were stunned. Both of our parents were fighting for their lives in there and here we were with water up to our chests like fish.

Silverpaw and I looked at each other and then to Wishpaw, despite our clan mates telling us to move we stayed rooted to the ground, knowing what we had to do. "We cant leave them to fight alone." I said and they nodded, turning to follow Morningdew we heard the frantic calls from Frostfeather but we didn't turn back. We would never turn our back on our family.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Nightfang return. He was covered in wraps and smelled awful but he was alive, I was so happy I wanted run and bury my face in his chest and I didn't care if I got herbs on my fur. I moved to see him, I was about to run to him but then I saw a strange cat emerge behind him, this cat wasn't like Scorchflame he was covered in stars and I could see straight through him. His pelt smelled of crisp morning air and his eyes glowed. "I am Graywing and I have a proposal for you Onestar."

Nightfang sunk to the ground and my heart lurched to see him in pain, I barely heard what the leaders where talking about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them, Wishpaw, Ravenpaw and Silverpaw dashing to their fathers side getting snarls from Breezepelt and others. "Why are they here." I wanted to cry but my paws were frozen to the ground. Morningdews kits, in Windclans camp fawning over the cat I was supposed to have, those were supposed to be our kits!

Silverpaw still had the scratches I gave him on his ears but he didn't even look at me, just at Nightfang. Wishpaw's white ringed tail waved franticly as she nuzzled his face and Ravenpaw sat calmly by his flank, a paw placed over a poultice to keep it from moving. Look at them, they are perfect! I tore my eyes away from them, I couldn't bear another moment. Not caring about the Starclan cat or about what happened with Scorchflame I stormed to the warriors den and thumped down into a nest, my tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

Come on Lemonshade, this is embarrassing. If Nightfang saw you like this we would laugh in your face. I sniffed back more tears and wrapped my tail over my nose. Why did it have to be this way? "Lemonshade, what are you doing in here? Didn't you hear what that cat said?" Pumpkinfur burst through the den, prodding me with a paw. "I don't care Pumpkinfur. I just want to be alone."

"But Lemonshade, he wants to remove the borders, he wants the clans to live without restrictions forever! How can you not care about that?" she cried

"Wait, what?" I sprung up from my nest, "You cant be serious?"

"Its true, weren't you listening?" she gasped, I looked at my paws, "No"

"Come on, we are meeting with the other clans right now to make a decision!" she turned from me and I chased after her, my grief forgotten I couldn't believe what was happening. Could this night get any stranger? Just this morning I was hunting for mice like normal and now our whole way of life was being changed.

The gathering was full of more cats than I had ever seen, it looked like every cat in the forest was here, even the trees were filled to the brim with Starclan cats. It was amazing to hear Graywing and Clearsky speak, their points valid and in the end I still felt conflicted. Separating the clans kept us safe but removing the borders just made sense. I mean I loved everything about Windclan and I wanted to share it with others, but what if they took advantage of it and decided to move in and destroy our home? In the end Onestar had decided to put his faith in Graywings vision and the borders were going to be dissolved.

I almost couldn't believe it, was it really that easy? I wasn't sure how generations of beliefs and teachings could just be forgotten. I turned to look at Nightfang and Morningdew, they were huddled together with the happiest smiles I had even seen. I was almost happy for them, Starclan had chosen them to prove to us all that love can go beyond borders and now they could be together forever.

It must be nice having a soul mate.

**** 6 moons later ****

"Lemonshade you have to stop moping around. Where is my super fun sister? Is she still in this sour shell you have become?" Pumpkinfur said nudging me with a paw, I had decided to lay down after the dawn patrol. "Im not moping, I was just trying to take a nap." I snorted, swatting her paw with my tail. "Yeah right, you sleep more than the elders these days. You don't talk to any cat and you haven't wanted to play any games ever since the borders were dissolved, if that's not moping than I am a hedgehog." She sat next to me, "Don't you want to see the other territories? Thunderclan is letting any cat who wants to try, come and learn how to climb trees. Even Riverclan is teaching cats how to swim. You haven't left our territory at all."

"I don't need to go anywhere, I love Windclan." I huffed, turning my head to the side. "Ugh, your not still sore about Nightfang are you?"

"No, I'm happy for him and his family. Just because he spends more time with them than his own clan doesn't mean anything." I closed my eyes tightly against the memories of me seeing him and Morningdew running the moors at night. "Lemonshade there are more toms out there, that Riverclan warrior Raincloud is pretty cute." I looked at her then noticing the rise in her voice when she spoke of the out of clan cat. "Its not that easy Pumpkinfur, I loved him more than anything even more than being a warrior. How am I supposed to just continue patrols with him like nothing even happened?"

Her gaze filled with sympathy, "I understand Lemonshade but you will never feel better if you lay around all the time. Why don't you come with me and Littlewhisker to Riverclan tonight, they are having a night swim for any cat brave enough. Itll be fun to watch the Shadowclan cats flop around like frogs wont it?"

"Maybe another time, I don't really like the smell of fish. But if it will make you feel better than I will ask Emberfoot if he wants to go hunting." I said getting up from my nest. I nuzzled my sister and went outside, taking a deep breath of warm summer air I felt some energy return to my legs. I didn't see Emberfoot in camp so I decided to go for a walk alone, maybe I can catch a mouse or two on the way. As I walked I relished in the light breeze that blew through the tall grass that was flushed a bright green. It tickled my whiskers and my nose and I let out a sneeze.

"Bless you." a chuckle came from behind me, turning to hiss at the intruder I didn't see anything but the grass blowing behind me. I must have imagined it, I turned back around and was nose to nose with a pair of electric blue eyes that had a familiar spark in them. Jumping back I saw the cats face, black with a tinge of white on the muzzle, "What the, Ravenpaw? What are you doing here?" I hissed with annoyance, I was trying to get over Nightfang so the last face I wanted to see was any of his kits. Ravenpaw looked amused, "You remember my name? Im flattered Lemonshade."

Stepping by him I continued my walk, stupid tom. "Hey where are you going?" he called after, quickly matching my stride with his long, graceful legs. "No where." I snorted, irritation prickled in my claws. "No where is one of my favorite places to go, I keep all of my thoughts there." He said, an aloofness in his tone that reminded me of Pumpkinfur. "Don't you have some where else to be? Like back in Thunderclan?"

"Not really, my brother takes up enough room for five cats. Our den is so cramped that my father said I could stay in your apprentice den if I wanted too." Despite my quickened pace, he kept up with me not faltering a step, which was odd for a Thunderclan cat I hadn't known them to be quite so graceful. "You cant sleep in our camp, you don't belong here." I snubbed, hoping I would hurt his feelings enough to leave me alone. "Now, Lemonshade that way of thinking is poisonous you know. Besides I am half Windclan remember? I belong here more than anywhere else." His tone was still light and almost teasing,

"My father told me that you were an expert at hunting voles under ground. I am pretty good at it myself, how about a little race?"

"No thanks." I said dismissively stopping in my tracks, causing him to turn back with a raised eyebrow, "Well how about you show me around then?" he suggested, turning back to look at me fully. "Look Ravenpaw don't you understand that I want to be alone? Buzz off!" I hissed turning around and marching in another direction, his irritating chuckling following me.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Ravenpaw_**

"Hmmm, I think you missed the mark on that one brother." I turned to see Silverpaw and Wishpaw coming up the moor. "I think she is nice…well she was when we first met her." Wishpaw said, looking out to where Lemonshade's crisp golden fur disappeared through the tall grass. "Its ok, Ill try again when she isn't as grumpy." I shrugged. "I don't see why your trying at all, she wont even give you the time of day let alone anything else. Why don't you try a different she-cat. Softpaw is pretty cute, and she actually thinks you are smart, it seems like a sure thing." Silverpaw chuckled, and I glared at him, "Are you sure she wasn't talking about you?"

"Ok you two knock it off." Wishpaw jumped in, "Father is probably waiting for us near the sheer slopes, I don't want to be late." With one last look at where Lemonshade had melted into the landscape I sighed and followed my siblings as we attended Nightfang's dusk training sessions. He began offering them for the apprentices who were interested in fighting on uneven ground. Silverpaw pushed ahead in an obvious challenge of a race, which Wishpaw happily obliged but I held back, not really wanting to be out of breath for our lessons. Birds flew out of their hiding spots as we dove into the tall grass, causing the sunset sky to be covered with their graceful silhouettes.

When we arrived there was already a large group surrounding Nightfang who was perched on a high rock, his languid black form looked like the shadow of a mountain. "Geeze, is it me or is this group bigger than usual." Silverpaw sighed as we tried to find a place closer to Nightfang but it was no use, no cat was going to miss an opportunity to be taught by the famous Nightfang of Windclan. I recognized a few cats from our clan, Fleetwhisker and Bugpaw, Birchbelly and Sunwhisker. I also saw Reedwhisker, Lakefur, Raincloud, Berrypaw and Softpaw form Riverclan. Darkwing, Mothnose and Frogpaw, Brakenpaw and Goosepaw from Shadowclan. "I wonder were all the Windclan cats are?" Wishpaw whispered, waving her tail at Frogpaw who was franticly trying to get her attention.

"I guess they already know this lesson." I shrugged, trying to catch our fathers eye but he was deep in conversation with Reedwhisker. "Hey Ravenpaw!" I herd an angelic voice call my name, I turned and came nose to nose with a bright green eyed Softpaw. I jumped back a little, her closeness taking me by surprise. "Softpaw, how are you." she giggled loudly at my surprise, "Great! I cant wait for this lesson, I heard Nightfang is a tough teacher."

"Yeah he is, but he is also very patient and fair." I said, looking at my father with deep admiration. My mind went back to the early morning runs me and him went on before I met with Coldfire for practice. "Well I was also a bit nervous." Softpaw added, her gaze drifting to her paws, "Why? he isn't as scary as he looks." I chuckled giving her a raised look, "Oh well I was just really hoping you would be here, you know so we could be partners during the lesson." She looked up shyly, "Well Nightfang doesn't usually teach lessons with partners, that's usually what Reedwhisker does."

"But if he does then I would be happy to be your partner." I added quickly when she slumped her shoulders, crestfallen. "Oh really! Thanks so much, we don't get much practice on rocks in Riverclan, I really think I will need to help." Her gaze brightened back to that deep forest green and I smiled at her, "No problem." We sat there in silence a moment, her gaze still locked with mine. "Uh, I think we are about to start so I am just going to move a bit closer so I can hear." I got up and let out a breath, that was weird. "Oh, ok then..ill uh..talk to you later then." She called back. I gave her a small smile and sat next to Silverpaw who was talking to Darkwing and Sunwhisker, "Im glad Rowanstar is opening up Darkwing, do you think he will host any lessons?" Darkwing shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't want to push him. He is only just starting to let visitors into camp and even then he is a bit stiff. He seems fine with us coming and going for out of clan lessons so that's good." Sunwhisker and Silverpaw nodded, "Yeah, I imagine it hard for all of the older warriors to adjust to this new law. Im just thankful most seem to be taking to it like a squirrel in a tree." Sunwhisker added.

Silverpaw looked at me when I sat next to him, "Hey did you see Softpaw? She was asking about you." I picked at the ground, pulling a blade of grass with a claw, "Yeah I said hello to her. She said something about wanting to be partners during tonights lesson." He nudged me with his large shoulder, almost knocking me off balance "Nice, I told you she liked you. Leave that cranky she-cat in the bramble patch." Anger rose in my chest, "That's out of line Silverpaw, Lemonshade isn't always cranky and wouldn't you be a bit depressed if you were confronted with a flaming dead warrior spirit and then left without an explanation? Give her a break."

"Oh come on, we all know why Scorchflame came back so why is she so sore over it?" he snorted, a hiss rising in his throat whenever Scorchflames name was mentioned. "It still must have been traumatic." He shrugged, "No one else seems to care anymore."

"Yeah but-" I was cut off by our fathers yowl for silence, "Good evening every cat, I am happy to welcome you to Windclan. Tonight I will be showing you some easy battle moves that will help you keep your balance on even terrain and how to unbalance an opponent." He jumped from his rock and moved to one of the steep slopes,

"Now as you all know that the key to keeping balance is by digging your claws into the surface and getting a firm hold." He jumped to the slope, his claws out as he sat at a angle, suddenly he began to slide downward, "As you can see a rock slope is slippery and doesn't have the access points that a tree or ivy tendril may have. You don't want to damage a claw here so the trick is not rely on your claws but your paw pads." He unsheathed his claws and flexed his paws, making them fan out over the rock surface, he stopped sliding. The watching cats let out surprised and admiring whispers as he continued, "This will be hard for some as your pads need to be seasoned to keep a firm hold. At this angle your pads will hold your weight, as you climb higher you will need to use your claws but for now we will just concentrate on this step." He bounded down the slope and gestured everyone to give it a try, giving Silverpaw and I a wink he sat on his rock as we bounded up the slope.

I climbed up to where he had stood and felt my weight pull me down, instinctively I dug my claws into the surface, little lines zig zagged into the surface as I continued to slide. "Remember to release your grip, let your pads keep your rooted." Nightfang called, looking around I saw most cats had the same problem. Sheathing my claws I let my pads stick to the sleek rock and I stopped moving, it felt weird and unbalanced but I took a breath and concentrated on my paws. The sleek rock was warm from the suns rays, because of the moons of tree climbing and running through rocky and rooty woods my pads were already some what seasoned and my hold was firm. "Good, good. Now turn around and see how much easier it is to move up and down the slope." He called again.

Digging a back paw in, I turned my body around and was now facing nose down to the ground. Excitement flowing through me at new angle, I heard a few squeals of surprise as a few cats lost their balance and slid to the ground. Softpaw and most of the Riverclan cats among a few others. "Don't worry, your paws just need to be a bit calloused, with practice you will be as good as a Windclan warrior." He praised, raising their spirits. "Now lets try again and this time turn faster."

Nightfangs finished the lesson as the last rays of sun disappeared from the sky, I was going to talk to him but he quickly became surrounded by other cats covering him with praise. Letting out a sigh, I looked around for Silver and Wishpaw. Wishpaw was talking with our grandfather Fleetwhisker and Silverpaw was talking to Goosepaw. "What a tough lesson huh?" Softpaw said coming up beside me, her creamy pelt stuck out amongst the darkening field. "Yeah, it was really helpful."

"Reedwhisker is hosting a night swimming lesson tonight, if your not too tired you should come. I bet you would be a natural."

"Uh, no thanks Softpaw, I have done a few lessons today and I am pretty tired maybe next time." I said turning to go back to Windclans camp, Nightfang and I had a run in the morning and I wanted to be well rested. "Ok, uh..Next time sounds great." She said, less enthusiastic than she was earlier. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I just couldn't lead her one when I knew I didn't want to further a relationship with her. When I returned there were still a few cats still awake sharing tongues and I couldn't help but look around for Lemonshade, she wasn't in the clearing. Peering through the warriors den I didn't see her familiar bright pelt amongst the sleeping cats. "What are you doing?" and angry hiss came from behind me, Breezepelt was standing close to the entrance, his eyes angry and hostile, "Oh Breezepelt, I didn't see you there. You are amazing at stealth, could you teach me a thing our two?"

"I would never teach Windclan secrets to a half clan worm." He snarled his white teeth shown in the dark, I was about to respond but a annoyed hiss interrupted me, "Go away Breezepelt, no cat wants to hear your nonsense." a familiar scent filled my nose, wild lemongrass and mint announced Lemonshades arrival. Her mouth full of a large hare. "If Nightfang heard your talking that way he would rip your ears off." She glared at him, "Nightfang isn't leader yet, besides Starclan new rules don't say anything about having to share clan knowledge." He snorted and pushed past me, his anger leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Even though the borders have been down for some time, there were still warriors who didn't agree with it. I wasn't surprised by this, it did make sense. Letting my grandfathers comments slide down my back I shrugged, "Thank you for that." I said to her, her honey gold eyes glowed in the moonlight, "Breezepelt always acts like that, no cat should ever feel bad about putting him in his place." She shrugged and picked up the rabbit.

"Wow, what an amazing catch. I wouldn't have been able to take that down myself." I praised, she placed the rabbit in the pile "Thanks." I moved next to her, "Did you want to share? I would love to hear how you caught it." I offered, hoping that her hunt had relaxed her enough to at least consider my offer. She didn't answer, only regarded me with a cool indifference. "I just want to go to sleep Ravenpaw." Without waiting for a reply she turned and left me alone by the kill. "Goodnight Lemonshade, may the stars light your dreams just as they do mine." I saw her tense, but she didn't turn back and her golden tail disappeared Oh well, maybe next time shrugged determined to find away past that chilly demeanor and find that passionate she-cat underneath.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

I knew he was watching me with that same gentle look he always gave me. It was like he could see through me, through the heartache I still endured almost like he wanted to help but was waiting for me to come to him. I used to get angry when he spoke to me, it was like Starclan was trying to remind me that Nightfang would never be mine and his voice had once filled me with loathing and irritation but tonight it wasn't like that when I saw Breezepelt being well, Breezepelt I couldn't stand by and let him insult Ravenpaw, he didn't deserve it. When he asked to share the rabbit I was tempted to do it, I did kind of wanted to talk about the catch. Night hunting is tricky but rewarding if you did it right, Nightfang taught me all of his stealth techniques but his black coat made him a natural while I still stuck out especially on bright nights like tonight.

Closing my eyes I pictured Ravenpaw despite myself, he was sort of attractive if lean, fast, intelligent and kind toms were your thing. I remembered how he greeted every cat in Windclan the first time he came and even though Crowfeather and Heathertail didn't pay him any attention he always greeted them, Nightcloud and Breezepelt are openly hostile to him and I have never once seen him snarl or insult them in return, it was kind of cool. His brother wasn't like that, my mind flashed to the first time they came to camp.

Ravenpaw had gone right up to Breezepelt and Heathertail, "Its wonderful to finally be able to make a formal introduction to my kin." He said, dipping his head in respect to them. Heathertail turned her head from him while Breezepelt prickled with anger, "Well it is not wonderful for us, we have had enough of half clan spawn around here. Why don't you stay in Thunderclan where you belong." He hissed menacingly, Ravenpaw stepped back but Silverpaw came nose to nose with the older tom, "Back off! Like it or not Nightfang is our father and we are half Windclan. If I hear you insult my brother like that again then ill gut you like the rat you are."

"Silverpaw, that's very rude." Wishpaw had said, staying behind Ravenpaw who had laid his head in a raised paw, "Silverpaw, they are our grandparents and we aren't supposed to treat anyone like an enemy remember?" Ravenpaw said trying to pull his brother away from the burning Breezepelt. Nightfang had appeared from Onestars den and broke the fight up after that and while Wishpaw and Silverpaw have yet to return to camp, Ravenpaw comes almost every night. Nightfang had asked me and Hawkwing to show the kits around while he dealt with his parents much to my displeasure. Hawkwing did most of the talking but Ravenpaw had always addressed me with any questions. I was mad the whole time because Nightfang didn't even think about how it made me feel, him just throwing his kits on me like I was nothing more than a warrior he could boss around….even though that was sort of what I am supposed to be. Ever since then I had been sort of cold to Ravenpaw, maybe I should apologize to him.

The next morning I was surprised to find that my chest wasn't as tight as it had been the past few moons. I took a stretch and the lethargic pang I usually had was still in every muscle but not as strong, I actually didn't immediately want to fall back asleep. "Wow, Lemonshade I haven't seen awake this early in moons whats the occasion?" Lizardfang joked walking past me, "Your snoring kept me awake all night." I retorted, getting a surprised look from him, "Was that a come back? Is it possible the old Lemonshade has returned?" he laughed, "Well some cat has to remind you how annoying you are." I said playfully following my clan mate. "I have to do boarder watch by Shadowclan today, what about you?" he asked, sidestepping a large stone.

"I was actually thinking of going with Pumpkinfur to the Riverclan swimming lesson, and I am doing a dusk patrol with Windyfur and Larkwing." When we got to the part in the grass he said good bye and made his way to the Shadowclan border. Going down the other side I decided to try a bit of hunting before I met up with Pumpkinfur. I had made a small circle in the grass before I heard a commotion a few fox lengths away. Poking my head up to see what was going on I saw Mosspaw and Ravenpaw practice fighting, Nightfang, Morningdew and Coldfire watching from the side lines. "Mosspaw your leaving your right side exposed, remember to focus." He called as Ravenpaw pinned Mosspaw lightly to the ground.

Watching them brought back memories of the many hours Nightfang had spent with me on my training. The two toms separated and joined their masters on the side lines, Nightfang and Coldfire praised their apprentices and Nightfang laid his tail around his son and nuzzled Morningdew affectionately, the tightness in my chest returned and I had to turn away. "Lemonshade? What are you doing there?" I heard Mosspaw call and I quickly dashed away, my eyes threatening to fill with tears, "Lemonshade wait!" I heard someone call but I didn't stop, I only pumped my legs harder as I tried to shake the image of Morningdew and Nightfang from my head. I heard paw steps behind me, catching up quickly. "Go away Ravenpaw!" I hissed behind me but to my surprise it wasn't Ravenpaw following me it was Nightfang.

I slid to a stop, my breath caught in my chest, "Nightfang, what are you doing?" he stopped beside me, his eyes serious, "Lemonshade, this has to stop."

"What has to stop?" I breathed, embarrassment clawing at me with each breath. "You walking around with a tick on your shoulder over Morningdew and I." I froze then, not sure what to say, "For moons now you have been dragging your paws in the dirt and acting like a kit who lost her moss ball. I know you had feeling for me once but its time to move on." I bristled then, "Is that all you think of me Nightfang? Is that all you think of my feelings? I hate to break it to you but I cant just turn my feelings off." He opened his mouth to respond but I continued,

"I love you Nightfang, more than anything. Starclan changed the warrior code for you and Morningdew, you have her and your kits and I am left with nothing! I have to look at you and her everyday, I have to watch you two moon over each other and you don't even care that I was left in the cold." His eyes flashed in anger, "That's isn't my fault Lemonshade. I was honest and understanding with you as I have always been. I will not cease my love for my mate and kits just because you don't like it."

"You don't know what its like to have hope and then have it melt away like the snow. You have always had everything Nightfang, so just leave me alone!" I was crying now, my pain heated my body and all I wanted to do was melt into the dirt. Nightfang let out a long sigh, and moved to sit next to me and I scolded the part of myself who wanted to relish the touch. "Im sorry Lemonshade, Im sorry you are going through so much pain right now. You are right, I cant really understand what your going through but I do know that you cant hang on to this anger and jealousy forever or it will corrupt you into what Scorchflame had become."

I stiffened at the memory of that flaming beast and how angry he was that Morningdew didn't want to be his mate. "But I still love you." I sniffed, Nightfang wrapped me in his tail and I felt like a kit again being comforted by him during a thunderstorm. "I love you too Lemonshade, as my apprentice, my clan mate, and my friend. I will fight beside you and protect you with my life, it is my duty as your future leader and as your mentor. I will always be here for you." with each word my pain ebbed away, like cold water on a burn and when he licked my head and pulled away I didn't cry for his touch. I actually didn't feel anything but indifference, like I had just gotten a hug from my sister. I looked at my former mentor and saw his blazing orange gaze full of pride as he gazed at me, "You are a fine warrior Lemonshade, now show me what an amazing warrior you can be."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Ravenpaw_**

Coldfire and I walked back to camp at a leisurely the summer sun glinting through the trees and made shining waterfalls on the trees. My limbs had already begun to ache after this mornings field hunting lesson but I chose not to let it show as I went with my master to another lesson that my mother was hosting today for tree hunting. As usual we didn't exchange much conversation but Coldfires tail was high and loose so I knew he was in a good mood. Since the clans aren't occupied with keeping each other out we have pretty much filled our days with lessons and organized hunting parties, for an apprentice it was exhausting but at least no cat could complain about being bored.

As an apprentice you were expected to attend at least three lessons a day, one in your own clan and two in another. Even though I enjoyed the camouflage lessons in Shadowclan and tree agility in my clan, I wasn't fond of swimming and fishing in Riverclan but where I felt most at home was with my father on the moors. I could run the length of Windclan in my sleep now and found that I was filled with energy after each class. I looked over my shoulder at my father and mother as they followed us to the training hollow where Morningdew would be hosting the other clans.

They were whispering to themselves but they walked closely together causing their pelts to touch intimately. I envied them, I knew they had been in love before the change but while some interest between clans has evolved there has been no open mattings yet. I of course thought about Lemonshade and wondered if she would ever consider me as a mate, she has always been heavily loyal to her clan and I didn't know if she would take a tom form anywhere else. The voices of other cats hit my ears and my thoughts cleared as I reminded myself to focus. The hollow was already full of Riverclan and Windclan cats, I only saw two Shadowclan cats Blizzardtoes and Pineconepaw. Morningdew greeted them both fondly and I noticed how Pineconepaw looked at her with open awe. The small brown tom nodded dumbly when she asked him if he had done any tree climbing himself and I chuckled.

"Hey Ravenpaw!" Sweetpaw called from the edge of the hollow, surrounded by our other den mates Mudpaw, Rainpaw and Bugpaw. I moved over to them nodding to a few warriors as I went. "Hey, where Silverpaw and Wishpaw?" I asked looking around for my brother and sister, "I don't know, Silverpaw said something about going to Riverclan and I haven't seen Wishpaw today." Bugpaw said licking a paw. "I cant wait for this lesson, Morningdew practiced this with me yesterday so I am hoping to try to show off to the other warriors." Sweetpaw winked, "Very sneaky, I should ask Dovewing to do the same with me." Mudpaw looked over at his mentor who was sitting next to Riverclan warrior Mosspelt.

Morningdew let out a yowl to begin the lesson, " Alright everyone, today I want to show you a few techniques I came up with to make hunting in the tree safer." I watched on as my mother proceeded to demonstrate her signature style of hunting. Using her tail as balance she was able to glide through the branches like a fish in the water, her claws dug into the bark of the tree when she pressed her silver fur against the side to make her thin and almost invisible. Contorting herself within the arch of a branch we watched as she maneuvered into the typical hunting crouch. "Now I am in position but the hard part is chasing the prey if it spots you, this is where my lesson comes in. As you can see I am stretching my body to adapt to the position of the tree, this isn't just for cover but to use the trees to my advantage. The bird or squirrel will no expect this." With a burst of speed she swirled out of the arch like a snake and jumped onto a leaf the hung on a nearby branch. "This will help with a more accurate pounce. Now lets give it a try."

"Are you going to Shadowclan tonight? I heard that Tigerheart is having some sort of meeting." Mudpaw whispered in my ear as we climbed up into the trees. "Tigerheart? What sort of meeting? I had only heard about Sneakhearts stalking practice." I whispered back, sensing something odd in my training mates tone. "It's a secret, Frogpaw told me about it, she said only tell it to a select few." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Select few? What do you mean." He looked around before answering, "Only special ones, cats who want to really outshine their clan mates." He looked excited so I was assuming Tigerheart was talking about some secret lessons, maybe moves he learned from the dark forest. "I don't know, it sounds kind of weird." Mudpaw shrugged, "Suit yourself, just don't be jealous when I start to do better than you in training." He snickered and we worked in silence.

I began to wonder about this secret lesson, what were they going to be doing? Who was going to be there? After the lesson I was about to approach my parents about it but something in the back of my mind felt like this was something that needed to stay quiet, at least until I knew what was going on. "Hey Mudpaw! When is the lesson tonight?"

 ** _Lemonshade_**

"So what do you think?" I said, my heart stuck in my chest as I waited for Nightfang and Onestar to talk about my idea for a new lesson. It had occurred to me the other day that while all the clans where teaching helpful tips for hunting and tracking, no clan was teaching battle moves. Just because we were no longer on outs with each other didn't mean we were never going to encounter danger. So I decided to put forth the idea for teaching a fighting lesson, hosted by Nightfang but taught by me. Nightfang had taught me everything he knew about hiding in the grass for cover and then attacking. I had put a little spin on it myself and I was hoping that by offering to teach a lesson that Nightfang would see that I was truly dedicated to helping the cause.

The two toms held their heads close as they spoke and I tried really hard not to lean closer to hear what they were saying. "Alright Lemonshade, we think it is a interesting idea but we want to discuss it with the other leaders first. We don't want any clan to think we are trying to instigate something." Not the answer I was hoping for but it did make sense, "Ok, do you want me to send a message around?" I offered, wanting to speed up their final answer as quickly as possible. "That wont be necessary Lemonshade. The monthly gathering is still tomorrow night, we can bring it up then. As for now look to Nightfang for any assignments." Onestar said weakly, his head fell to his paws followed by little snores. Nightfang nodded for us to leave, "Wow, I don't even think I can fall asleep that fast." I breathed, looking back at our leader. Onestar was small by nature but his old age has made him as thin and frail as a new born kit. "Yes well, Onestar is older now and he needs his rest." Nightfang said pushing us forward out into the clearing of the camp. "Now, I need your help with a suspicious smell Crouchfoot found near the edge of our south border."

"What sort of smell?"

"Crouchfoot said it smells a bit like rat but we have never seen any rats in our territory. I have asked Sneakheart to lend us a warrior to help with the investigation. I am already working with the other deputies on a clan apprentice naming of sorts and I don't have time to look into this properly." He gestured to Crowfeather and Deerpaw who were waiting at the entrance. "I asked them to go along for assurance." I nodded to the two cats, "Who are we meeting and where?"

"I believe Sneakheart said something about his brother Torntail being an expert with rats. He will be arriving shortly. Thank you Lemonshade, I am very grateful for your help." He said affectionately. The butterflies that normally erupted in my stomach didn't appear, instead I felt a tinge of excitement for being given a special mission by my former mentor. "I wont let you down. I promise." I beamed and he smiled, walking past me and back into Onestars den. "Are you ready?" Crowfeather said impatiently, Deerpaw flicking a pebble with her tail. "Nightfang said Torntail was coming, is he meeting us here?" I asked.

"I think he is meeting us on the way." Deerpaw said, gesturing to our south border with her tail. Shrugging I lead the way, cringing as the summer heart beat down on my back. "This heat makes me wish we could move under ground" Crowfeather groaned, flicking flies away with his tail. "I know, I think I should take Riverclan up on a swimming lesson." I added, keeping my ears open for Torntail. "Featherpool said we should be due for rain and that that will break the heat." Deerpaw said lightly, looking up at the clouds. "Eh, rain don't do nothin but irritate my whiskers." A snort came from behind us and we all turned to see a large, patchy furred gray tom coming towards us. "Torntail I presume?" I said adding a friendly edge to my voice.

"That's right sweetness, the best ratter in Shadowclan at your service." He winked with a sloppy bow. "Uh, thanks for your help." Deerpaw said, looking at his tail that had a bald spot at the end. "Always happy to help a she cat in need." He said looking at us, spotting Crowfeathers glare he quickly added, "Any cat in need I mean. Now where is this rat?"

"Our warrior Crouchfoot didn't see a rat but he smelled one close by, we don't have many herbs to treat rat bites here so we are taking this seriously." Crowfeather snorted, keeping himself between us and the ragged Shadowclan warrior. "Right you are, rats are a nasty business. Sneak and I used to fight them vermin for the rogues we ran with. I got a scar or two to prove it." Deerpaw chimed in, "I have never seen a rat before. I heard they are ugly."

"Oh yes, ugly and meaner than a hive of bees. They attack as soon as look at ya." Torntails drall reminded me of the way that Thunderclan elder, Percy or something used to talk. Deerpaw looked a bit scared but Crowfeather snorted at her to stop acting like a kit. As we approached the south border I noticed the odd smell Crouchfoot must have meant. It was musky and rotten like a piece of crow food but I could spot anything nearby that would explain the smell. "What do you think Torntail?" I asked the tom who had his nose deep into the ground. "Oh yes, this is rat alright. I will never forget a stench like this." He hissed, twisting his head in each direction to find the source of the smell. "What they are doing out here I have no idea." He said as he walked from side to side following the smell. Stopping at the mouth of a small hole he stuck his nose inside, "Whooo mercy what a stench, yep you got yourself a rat colony alright."

"A colony? You cant be serious!" Crowfeather jumped forward to investigate himself, quickly pulling his head back in disgust. "Mhm, a colony I said. Rats will spread worse than fleas if you let em'." Torntail said, Pressing my ear to the ground I could faintly hear the squeaks and burrowing below. "What do we do?" I swallowed.

"Well, the only way to get rid of them for good is kill em' you could try to run em' out I guess but they will probably come back. Besides these vermin will put up a fight for certain. You may not have a choice." He shrugged.

"Great, this not what we needed." I huffed, irritated that I had to give such grave news to Nightfang. "How many are there do you know?" Deerpaw said, looking into the hole nervously. "Hard to say, but I bet you its more than a few. It cant be too many thought, they don't have much to eat around here. They may even leave on their own but I wouldn't risk it if I was you." Torntail said turning to leave, "Wait, you cant leave now." I padded after him, "Sorry darlin' Sneak told me to identify the rat, not fight it."

"But we are going to need your help, we have never fought rats before." I pleaded, he turned back to me with a yellow smile, "Well id love to help out a sweet thing like you but I aint' willin to loose the rest of my good looks." Glaring back at him I turned to my clan mates, "What do we do?" Crowfeather and Deerpaw exchanged glances, "We have to tell Nightfang."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Ravenpaw_**

"No way! I already embarrassed myself in Riverclan today, there is no way I am going to go with you to some dumb secret lesson." Silverpaw growled into his black bird after I asked him to come with me and Mudpaw tonight. "Come on Silverpaw, this might be important. Doesn't it seem just a little suspicious to you?" he snorted and went into a long stretch, "Who cares if some cats want to do some night training, its not like that is going to change anything."

"That's not the point, they are meeting with Tigerheart and he used to train in the dark forest, what would any of us need moves like that for?" I pressed, hoping I could break through his thick head. I wasn't scared or anything but if there was anything suspicious going on then I would have another witness with me. "Geeze Ravenpaw I doubt its anything like that. Mudpaw is thicker than his namesake, do you really think that some secret society wanting special members would seek out him? As if." He shook his head in disbelief, still picking at the feathers of his bird. "Humor me then?" he gave me an incredulous look and after a moment let out a long sigh, "Fine, Ill go but the second it turns into some boring lecture Im out of there."

Excited I butted my head onto his, "Great, Mudpaw said they were meeting at moon high. Meet me back here in a few hours." Flicking his ears in acknowledgement I turned around to look for Wishpaw, I had hoped she would come along too. Ever since we were kits the secret about our father connected our family in a way that I couldn't describe, all I knew is that we felt stronger and complete when we were together. I couldn't see or scent her in camp and when I stuck my head in warriors den I found the next best thing, "Finchfur, do you know where Ravenpaw is?" I mewed at the snoozing young warrior. She lifted her head and yawned, pointy white teeth sparkled in the dim light. "Hmmm I haven't seen her much today, we had a morning herb lesson in Riverclan, which was super fun. You should come to one, did you know Riverclan is the only clan you can get algae? Its supposed to be super healthy and good for torn claws." Wincing a bit in irritation as the she cat went on and on, I finally had to lift a paw to stop her, "That sounds fascinating and I would really like to hear more but I really need to speak with my sister, are you sure you don't know where she is?"

Finchfur thought a moment, "You know, if I had to guess she is probably at the two leg barn where Daisy came from. Ever since she met those cats up there I don't see her much outside of the lessons." My mind went to that barn, we had escorted Daisy a few moons past as her dying request and instead of her old friends there were two new cats there. A large gray tom named Boe and a tortiesshell and white tom with a half black face and white stripe on his nose named Arrow. For some reason Wishpaw was obsessed with their kitty pet/ rogue life style, I couldn't understand it but she spent more time there than I was comfortable with. "If you want I can go see if she is there, I wouldn't mind, Arrow is pretty funny." She got up from her nest, pieces of moss clung to her coat before she shook them off. "No its ok, Ill see her later I guess." I shrugged a little disappointed but I had another cat in mind that would be interested in this sort of quest.

"Ravenpaw, Im very busy. If you haven't heard by now Windclan has a potential rat problem. I don't have time for this right now." Lemonshade said with a brush of her tail, waiting on a small hill for my father she was insistent that she stay in this spot. "But I think it is important and I need another cat to come with me to witness whats going on." I pleaded, trying to give her my best pleading look she rolled her eyes at me, "Don't you have others you can bother."

"But I want to bother you." I smiled, wholeheartedly this time and she looked away quickly, as if looking at me made her uncomfortable. "Alright, let me tell Nightfang what we found and then ill go with you, but if this turns out to be a waste of my time then I am going to feed your tail to the crows." Her eyes held a rye humor in them and I couldn't help myself, "I would rather you feed it to the ravens." I gave her a sly wink and she batted a paw at me. "Your such a furball."

Perking my ears I heard the sound of several cats approaching. Nightfang was in the lead with Littlewhisker, Crouchfoot and Oakpaw behind him. "Lemonshade, did everything go well?" He asked, nodding to me. "Yes, everything was fine..well I think, actually Torntail said we have rats in our borders and we should run them out as soon as we can." My father flattened his ears, "What! Why didn't you tell Onestar?" Lemonshade looked a bit taken a back, "I uh, well I tried but he was asleep and when I tried to wake him he brushed me off and told me to find you." Nightfang let out an irritated growl, "Of course he did, well I had wished you had come to me quicker then, this needs to be handled right away." Looking at Crouchfoot and Oakpaw he said, "Will you go to Shadowclan and request a few warriors to aide us, we have no experience with rats and will need their help." Bowing slightly to him the two toms ran off quickly, "Lemonshade come and tell me everything you know, Ravenpaw would you like to help?"

"I actually have a lesson tonight but this does sound serious…of course I will help in any way I can." I said, a tinge in my stomach. This sounded like it was going to take a while, I hoped I could make it in time to meet Mudpaw and Silverpaw. Lemonshade and I sat outside Onestar's den while Nightfang attempted to wake the aging leader. We could hear muffled voices from inside, Nightfang's stern tone and Onestar's irritated hiss, I couldn't understand what they were saying but I assumed things were not going well. Lemonshade's shoulders shrunk, "It feels like Onestar doesn't even care about us anymore." She said sadly, looking at her paws. "Don't say that, of course he does. He has been you leader for many years and has led you well." I said, she nodded her head slightly, "If he doesn't choose to help then I am sure my father can handle it, him and my mother have done missions like this before he was deputy and Onestar always had his full confidence in him." She looked at me then, a curious emotion in her eyes like she didn't like me mentioning our relation. "Right of course he does. You must feel very lucky to have such capable parents" She added curtly, what was with the sudden change of tone? Did I say something wrong? Did she think I was bragging?

I pushed to say something else but Nightfang emerged alone, Lemonshade straightened her back and the sadness she expressed earlier was gone, "What did he say Nightfang?" my fathers eyes were mixed with frustration and sadness but he quickly regained his composure, "Onestar instructed me to do as I see fit. You two wait here." He instructed and leapt to the hill in the middle of the clearing, letting out a loud yowl he called a clan meeting. "Windclan, we are in the midst of facing a foe we have never dealt with before. Rats have taken to an abandoned rabbit warren on our south border and by advisement of Shadowclan we need to run them out as soon as we can."

Hushed whispers followed by many of the warriors, queens hushing their kits as they asked question after question about the rats. "I have sent word to Shadowclan and I am hoping they will agree to lend us a paw with this problem. Lemonshade, did you and Crowfeather and Deerpaw see any rats?" he asked,

"No but I could hear them below the ground. Torntail couldn't tell us how many there were." She said loudly for every cat to hear, I admired how bold she sounded. "Crowfeather did Torntail offer any other advice?" he turned to the elder warrior, "Nothing helpful. He might as well told us we were on our own." He snorted, his eyes narrowing at the memory. Nightfang didn't look pleased at this news, "I hope that our request for help will not fall on deaf ears then." I stepped forward then, "Nightfang, Thunderclan isn't as experienced with rats as Shadowclan is but we do have some experience dealing with possums and they aren't much different than rats. I am sure we would be happy to lend a paw if needed." I saw many cats nodded with approval but there were a few I noticed who glared at me for daring to speak about a Windclan matter. Showing no response I kept my eyes on my father as he smiled down at me, "Thank you Ravenpaw, if Crouchfoot doesn't have good news then I may have to take you up in that."

"Whatever the results I want to lead a raid on the rats as soon as possible." He said, just then we heard a call from the entrance as Crouchfoot and Deerpaw returned, alone. "We got back as soon as we could. Rowanstar said he apologizes but he doesn't want to risk the health of his warriors and he will not help us but did offer herbs in case of injury."

"Figures, we shouldn't have even bothered asking those flea pelts." I heard Breezepelt hiss, "Yeah, all they care about is their own tails. The lessons they hold are simple things a kit could learn, I think they are just taking advantage of us." Nightcloud added next to her son. "I say we chase the rats into their borders and see how well they deal with them." Lizardfang howled, getting more yowls of agreement.

"Enough, this isn't about Shadowclan its about the continued safety of our territory. We still don't have to do this alone." Nightfang called, silencing the growing tension. "Ravenpaw, can you go ask Bramblestar for assistance?" I nodded to him and turned to leave. The stares of the clan burning into my back.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

"Ill go with him Nightfang, I might be useful in convincing Bramblestar for help." I said, feeling bad for Ravenpaw as my clan mates glared at him. I knew many still disapproved of him spending so much time here and if I was going to show Nightfang what a great warrior I was then I needed to show compassion for every cat. Following Ravenpaw out of the entrance I noticed he kept his pace with mine even though I knew he could walk faster. "What is it?" I asked, picking up my speed a bit.

"Nothing, I just wanted us to walk together." he said nonchalantly continuing to walk next to me. "Im sorry my clan mates are still a little prickly with you, this change is still hard on a lot of us." He looked at me, his ice blue eyes causing a slight shiver to run up my spine. "Is it hard for you?"

"Not really, I think its amazing that we have the opportunity to make new friends and explore the forest in a way we never could before."

"Then why haven't you left Windclan? I haven't seen you at any of the lessons the other clans host." His tone was curious and while I was tempted not to respond because it was none of his business I pushed it down, I was trying to be nice remember Lemonshade? "Oh well, I have been dealing with a lot around the clan and I haven't really had the time." It was sort of true, I decided to leave the part out about the depression and wallowing in self pity. "I guess I can understand that. Im not a warrior yet so I don't know what all is expected of you. Nightfang told me you were a very good student."

Really? Nightfang talked about me with his family? "Is that so? Did he tell you how stubborn and awkward I was?" I laughed at the memories of our first training session where I fell flat on my face when I tried to sneak up on him. Ravenpaw laughed, a light fluttering sort of sound that made my heart feel like it was being stroked by the wings of a bird. "Haha, No he always mentioned how determined you were to get every lesson perfect and you always stood up for others. He made you sound amazing." He smiled at me, his gaze looked far away and I could picture him as a kit looking up at Nightfang with those quizzical crystal eyes.

"Oh, well it was mostly him. I wouldn't have gotten where I am without him." Now it was my turn to feel far away, I remembered how I saw Nightfang stand up for my sister when she had stepped on Crowfeather's tail and when he used to come play with Pumpkinfur and I when we were kits. "He is an amazing cat, my mother too. I have to tell you about the first time we met Nightfang it was so cold and-"

"Ravenpaw I actually would appreciate it if you didn't talk about that." I said a bit more harshly than I intended, I know its silly but when I found out that Nightfang had a secret life during all of the time I thought we were getting closer stung worse than a bee sting on the nose. He looked at me a bit stunned, "Im sorry its just a bit hard to remember that before the borders were dissolved that our deputy was lying to us all." I added sullenly. "You're right, Im sorry, I should have been more tactful." He added quickly, and for a little while we walked in silence, I had expected him to speed up a bit but he didn't, he still kept my pace and as hard as I tried I couldn't smell any irritation or anger coming from him. All I smelled was his scent, like fallen leaves and heather. It was actually kind of soothing, and his posture wasn't stiff but relaxed and almost happy.

I don't know if I would ever understand this tom, before I could ask about his strange attitude we were met by a patrol of Thunderclan cats, Cinderheart and Rainpaw greeted Ravenpaw happily, Rosepetal and Fleetwhisker gave me cautious looks. I guess Windclan isn't the only one having trouble adjusting. "Fleetwhisker, Windclan is having some issues with rats and need our help, we need to see Bramblestar." Ravenpaw said nodding to his elder. "Rats? Hmmm I haven't heard anything about rats being in the forest in ages." He said turning to lead us the rest of the way. "No one has gotten hurt yet have they?" Cinderheart asked, her tone very concerned.

"No, we just found them this morning." I said sticking close to Ravenpaw. "My mother told me stories about rats, they sound awful." Rosepetal said with shudder and I swallowed nervously. When we arrived at their camp I was surprised to find so many cats relaxed and enjoying the mid day breeze, I didn't know what I was expecting…hostility maybe but every cat I passed gave me a welcoming nod and when Ravenpaw introduced me to Squirrelflight she also looked happy to see me. "Welcome Lemonshade, you need to see Bramblestar? I will go get him."

A large tom appeared from the den in the middle of the camp and though I had seen Bramblestar many times it was never this close. I remembered hearing that he was Tigerstar's son and though he was outlined with graying fur he still looked fierce and strong. "Fleetwhisker said you needed help with rats?" he said coming up to me, his shadow covering my own. "Uh, yes sir. Nightfang tried asking Shadowclan but they said they wouldn't help."

Bramblestar rolled his eyes, "Rowanstar can be so wood headed, Im surprised he hasn't turned into a stump. Of course we will help, though we don't have much experience with rats so I cant imagine this will end without blood from both side being spilled."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Lemonshade_**

I stood to the side as Bramblestar shouted orders to his warriors and the medicine cats. He called for herbs that work best for rat bites and called for his best fighters, I saw Squirrelflight shake her head when he asked for her help but I could hear what her reason was. I perked my ears forward to listen but there was too much commotion from every cat, "Rats, can you believe it?" Fleetwhisker said, "Rowanstar wouldn't help themselves from drowning." Cloudtail snorted from the elders den. Realizing Ravenpaw wasn't next to me I looked around for him, spotting him talking to his brother who regarded me coolly.

I guess he was still mad about that night I attacked him, it was nothing personal but he has never shown the same warmth that his bother and sister had. Thunderclan warriors past around me like I was a stone in their path, some nodding in greeting and after a few moments I began to feel a bit self conscious. "Don't tell me your nervous?" Ravenpaw said, padding up to me. "No way, I could take on all these rats myself." I shrugged confidently, "Oh I am sure you can, I bet those sleek claws of yours could snap the wings off a butterfly." He chuckled, that mellow tone causing my pelt to warm. "Are you making fun of me?" I inquired fainting insult, he shrugged his eyes moving to the corner of his head in a knowing way.

Shoving him with a paw I asked, "Do you think we will still make this Shadowclan thing?" he straightened, "I don't know, I hope we will have enough cats to avoid injury and I pray to Starclan this doesn't take long. I doubt Shadowclan will stop the meeting for it and Mudpaw wasn't picked to go on the raid, I asked Silverpaw if he would go without us and he said he wouldn't leave me to fight rats alone. I don't want to miss this chance." I nodded in understanding, I had to admit this night meeting did sound a bit suspicious and with Shadowclan refusing to help us I imagine that tensions between our clan will be sour.

Before long Bramblestar had rounded up those chosen to go on the raid. I saw Silverpaw and Sweetpaw standing next to Ivypool, Fleetwhisker, Birchfall, Finchfur, Whitewing, and Batfang all being led by Morningdew. I looked away as she padded over to nuzzle Ravenpaw, "We are lucky that you were in Windclan when you were, I wouldn't put it past your father to do this on his own." I felt Ravenpaw purr, "Don't be silly mother, he wouldn't charge into battle without being prepared." Bramblestar let out a merow to signal their departure and I quickly moved to follow them. I decided to walk near the edge of the group, not really sure who else to talk to besides Ravenpaw. Inwardly I chastised myself for still being uncomfortable around Morningdew, I had once idolized her the way I did Nightfang but when I found out they were mates I began to view her as a rival for his affections. Maybe I just needed more time to heal, or as my sister had suggested another male.

Going over the available males in Windclan had distracted me enough that I barley noticed when we walked right through the clan entrance. Nightfang jumped from his spot and purred a greeting to Bramblestar, "Welcome, welcome thank you for coming so quickly." Thunderclan's leader dipped his head, "Don't mention it. To be honest I am excited to dig my claws into something. Where are these rats?" I moved closer to the toms, making it known that I was an important part of this mission. Going over his current plan Nightfang scratched a few lines in the dirt to symbolize us and the rats. "I had the idea to post a few warriors at the mouth of each hole, this way we wont be over run." Bramblestar nodded in understanding, "I also had the idea to dig them out, but we have not had much rain this summer and the ground is hard. How the rats were able to dig in it I will never understand."

An idea popped into my head, I opened my mouth to speak but Morningdew cut in first, "I don't think digging would work, the most dangerous weapon the rats have are their teeth and digging would make our paws vulnerable. Is there a way to scare them out in the open?" Nightfang and Bramblestar fell silent in thought, "I bet if we jump on top of their tunnels then they might cave in, the rats will run out if they think their being buried alive." I suggested, hoping it made the same kind of sense that it did in my head, "Interesting idea, we could try it." Nightfang said, pride in his eyes as he looked at me. I smiled wide, "Yeah and when they all run out in a panic then we have the element of surprise." Morningdew agreed, giving me an approving nod. "Lets give it a try." Bramblestar agreed and we broke the circle, turning to our clan mates, "Alright, Kestrelflight and Featherpool do you have everything you need?"

Nodding the two medicine cats pointed to several bundles of herbs that I assumed were for any rat bite wounds. "Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Crouchfoot, Deerpaw, Hawkwing, Lizardfang and Pumkinfur are you ready to go?" I looked to my sister who was brimming with excitement and smiled, it looks like every cat is eager for some action. "Lets move then." Nightfang signaled with his tail, taking his side Bramblestar and him led us out of the camp. I noticed how many of our warriors stepped aside from the Thunderclan cats and I wanted to roll my eyes at them making a point I walked over to Ravenpaw, "So do you think this will work?" he looked above us at the beaming sun, "I hope so, its still a ways from Moonhigh and I remember hearing that rats were nocturnal so hopefully they are all asleep. Your plan was brilliant by the way." He added with a purr, "Only if it works." I muttered.

"Of course it will work, I bet we wont even see any rats, they will just be buried alive." He made a mocked choking sound and I laughed a bit louder than I had intended, a few cats looked over to us and I suddenly felt hot under my fur. Silverpaw slowed his pace to walk beside us, "Whats so funny?" he asked his brother, "I was just reminding Lemonshade that she is a genius." Ravenpaw shrugged and I bumped his shoulder. Silverpaw rolled his eyes, "Anyway, since this wont be taking long what is your plan for tonight?" he whispered low so no cat could hear, "I didn't really have one, I was thinking that we would just show up and see what was going on." Ravenpaw said, kind of embarrassed. "No plan? You make a plan for what you are going to eat for breakfast certainly you have something floating around in the giant head of yours." Silverpaw joked, "Really Silverpaw I don't think we need a plan until we find out if this is anything to be worried about."

"Ugh, this is sounding like more of a waste of time every second." The gray tom huffed, "If anything we might learn something." I added trying to lighten the sour toms mood. Ravenpaw gave me a grateful look and I smiled back at him. "Fine, ill let you two get back to planning your honeymoon." Silverpaw winked at his brother, whos mouth was open wide in embarrassed shock, "What!? Im not, I mean we are not, just go away." He stammered and I chuckled a bit, he was kind of cute when he got flustered. He looked at me apologetically, "Sorry, Silverpaw doesn't know his paws from his whiskers sometimes." I shrugged, realizing that the suggestion of us being a couple made me feel a bit uneasy. Its not like Ravenpaw wasn't a good tom or anything its just….he was from Thunderclan and he was Nightfang's son I just couldn't picture a situation where this would work out.

Just because the border were down did mean there was an open invitation for outer clan relationships. Pumpkinfur teased about liking Raincloud but even she didn't seem all that serious about it and no other cats had come forward with any plans for mating out of clan, you may not be punished for it but I couldn't help but feel like it was still against the warrior code no matter what Starclan says.

 ** _Ravenpaw_**

I shot a sideways glance at Lemonshade, she didn't say anything about Silverpaw suggesting us being more than friends but she didn't disagree either, my heart began to beat faster jut thinking about what she must be thinking about. Silverpaw was right when he said I planned for everything but when it came to Lemonshade my mind just went blank. Even the first time I saw her at the gathering I had trouble thinking of anything intelligent to say, sure I teased her a lot but when it came to asking her to spend time with me I just couldn't think of the right thing to say.

Her eyes seemed to betray confusion and though and I wondered if she was thinking the same thing. The silence ticked by and I thought for a second that she wasn't going to say anything else I was about to ask her if she was alright but Nightfang signaled for our group to stop. "They are just up ahead, lets fan out and find the escape holes." Quickly we separated and I was thankful for the distraction. I stuck my nose low to the ground and the musky, moldy stench of rats filled my nose. I snorted in disgust, even living in the dirt they smell like garbage. I crept slowly across the grass, not wanting to alert any of them to our presence and soon I came across a small opening that was pouring with the stench. I waved my tail around to signal that I had found a entrance and I saw Nightfang nod at me. I looked around for Silverpaw and Lemonshade, Silverpaw crawled over to me quickly but Lemonshade gestured for Pumkinfur and Lizardfang to join me instead. My heart sank, why didn't she want to come over?

Lizardfang nodded at me and him and Silverpaw quickly began whispering about the attack, Pumpkinfur viewed me coolly. Keeping one eye on the hole and another on Lemonshade I waited for another signal. After a moment four groups were dotted around the rabbit warren openings, Nightfang and Morningdew and Bramblestar were waiting in the middle silently. When we were all positioned he gave the ear flick and the three cats began to stop hard on the ground, I could feel the vibrations from where I stood and before long I could hear the panicked squeaks within the depths of the warren. "Get ready!" Bramblestar yowled and I stepped back from the entrance, several pairs of eyes glowed in the dark. I braced myself as the first rat emerged, clumps of dirt covered its long body and I could see long, yellow teeth bulging from its mouth as it spotted us.

It let out a gargled hiss and I saw Lizardfang strike at it, claws extended and his fang flared. Pumpkinfur stood close to him hissing and I looked to my brother, not needing a word Silverpaw jumped behind the rat and grabbed its tail and flung it sideways. It rolled a second and wiggled like a large worm and I jumped on it aiming for its neck with a paw I missed and felt hard earth under my paw. The rat lunged at me and screeched, Lizardfang dug a claw into its side causing it to turn. I saw my chance and dug my fangs into its neck, I didn't get an artery but I was able to subdue it enough for Silverpaw to bite its spine, causing it to freeze and die. Triumph rose in me but was quickly dashed as two more rats dashed out of the hole, one was two times larger than the rat we had just killed and another was small but very fast. Pumpkinfur dashed after the smaller one while Lizardfang cut off the other. The smaller rat crawled up Pumpkinfur's side and she squealed in surprise, I dashed over to help but was too late as the rat bit into her flank. She hissed in pain and I clawed at the creature, tearing it from her leg. I hung on to the writhing rat as it snapped and bit at me with golden teeth. Pumpkinfur slunk to the ground, her leg burning in pain.

The rat in my claws struggled hard, tearing its own skin with the effort it broke free and tried to run but didn't get far before the blood loss claimed its life. "Are you alright?" I called to Pumpkinfur who was looking at her wound, before she could answer I saw more rats emerge from the tunnel, two and then four and than seven all hurrying out of the collapsing warren. Great Starclan how many were there? They were lunging straight for Pumpkinfur and I dashed forward to protect her. I swatted at the rats as they snapped and clawed at us, I let out a yowl and before long Lizardfang and Silverpaw were by my side, pawing at the rats. They darted between my paws and I grabbed one by the tail before it could get to Pumpkinfur, another bit into my foreleg and another jumped onto my back. Panic rose in me as I realized I was being swarmed, I flung the rat that dangled in my jaws into the rat that was now biting into my shoulder. Rid of them both I shook off the one on my leg, Silverpaw had bitten into one rats neck while Lizardfang stood over Pumpkinfur, his white fur standing on end and white teeth bare causing several rats to flee in fright.

I looked around and saw that we were not the only ones in trouble, the field was in chaos as cats and rats fought each other. I saw my mother and father guarding each others backs as they slayed rat after rat. I saw Bramblestar and Ivypool and Fleetwhisker chase off more. I looked frantically for Lemonshade who I found jumping and diving in between blows, her golden fur glowed bright in the mid day sun and her shining eyes were almost blinding. A flash of pain brought me out of my awe as a rat clamped down onto my back leg, its long teeth digging so deep I though it would tear into my bones. I quickly rolled onto my back and bit in its back side causing it to release its hold, it writhed in my grip and I felt its little claws cut into my nose. I heard Silverpaw growl as he grabbed the head of the rat and ceased its struggle. I panted a thanks and he helped my to my paws, my back leg flaring in pain. I winced, "Don't let them escape, we must kill them all!" I heard Nightfang howl as several rats retreated into the outskirts. I moved to charge after them but my leg prevented any movement. Silverpaw ran after one and Lizardfang another. Rolling over I saw that the battle had almost ended, Breezepelt killing the last rat with a mighty swing of his claws.

Lizardfang and Silverpaw came back with two rats in their jaws and I could hear the triumphant howls as we reveled in our victory. I rose to my paws, holding my back leg in the air I helped Pumpkinfur to her paws as well. "Thanks, you saved my tail back there." She said, "Yeah well I think I lost mine." I laughed back, gesturing to my back leg. She looked at me sorrowfully, "Im sorry you got hurt because of me."

"It's a battle, injuries were expected." I shrugged, "Pumpkinfur, are you ok?" I heard Lemonshade scream dashing over to her sister, "Yeah im fine, thanks to Ravenpaw." She beamed at me and I looked down shyly. Lemonshade looked at me, "You saved her? Oh thank you!" she dove into me, a loud purr filling her throat. All pain forgotten I relished in her warm touch, all too quickly she broke away. She looked up at me, her eyes shown even brighter than on the battlefield and all I could think about was how I wanted her to look at me like that always. "Um..thanks again." She helped Pumpkinfur limp away, looking back only briefly to show my parents where I stood. Morningdew rushed over and covered me with licks, Nightfang sniffing at my injuries. I ignored their questions though, my eyes glued to Lemonshade as she moved to her clanmates, the sun following her with every step.


	8. Chapter 7

Ravenpaw

"We should have the medicine cat look at those injuries son." Nightfang said, stepping in front of my view of Lemonshade. "Its not that bad, I don't even feel it." I said with a wince as I tried to put pressure on my back leg. Morningdew gave me a stern look while Nightfang chuckled, Silverpaw dashed over to us, "Woah did you see the size of those rats? Do you think we got them all?" Looking around the battle field I saw more rats than I had expected to be in such a small hole but what were you to expect from vermin who live in the two leg trash.

"I hope so Silverpaw, many of us were hurt today and I don't want to think about what a disaster this could have been had we not intervened today." Bramblestar said padding up to us, I dipped my head to my leader. "I asked Jayfeather to lend you herbs Nightfang, for the rat bites."

"Thank you Bramblestar, Windclan will honor the courage of your warriors." My father said, he sounded as if he was the leader already. I felt pride then at the thought of being the son of the Windclan leader. "Lets get back to camp, I am sure Kestrelflight will be happy to-"

"We wont intrude on your hospitality, I think we will make it home just fine." Bramblestar cut him off, with a glance at Nightcloud and Breezepelt who were both looking at us intently. "Well Ravenpaw wont be able to make it, he is hurt and I don't want to risk any infection." Morningdew insisted, I groaned "Mother, I am fine. I can make it back to camp no problem." I pleaded, standing to my full height for emphasis but then a sudden burning pain shot through my leg and I was unable to keep it rooted to the ground. "Enough of your bravado Ravenpaw, let your father and I take you back to Kestrelflight." She snorted and started to nudge me in the opposite direction.

"I don't know if this is a good idea mom, the Windclan cats aren't too keen on any of us staying in their camp." I whispered to her, "Nonsense, the warrior code says we must never turn our back on a cat in need no matter what clan they are from." I winced, "That's for kits, not warriors."

"Well you're my kit and you're Nightfang's son, no warrior in their right mind would object." She huffed, her crystal blue eyes focused with determination as if she was already fighting off the hateful looks my clan mates would give us. Nightfang walked a bit further back than us as he spoke with Lemonshade about the battle, from what I could tell no cat had any serious injuries only a bite or two. Though from what I had heard about rat bites, they could turn deadly because of the disease rats can carry. I swallowed at the though of bleeding noses and eyes as the rat fever took its victims….not that any cat had died from that in years but it was still a real threat when rats were involved.

"Stupid Shadowclan, if they had helped us then I bet you wouldn't have gotten hurt at all." Silverpaw hissed, his claws unsheathing. "Don't hold grudges dear, its unbecoming of a young warrior." Morningdew said, wiping her tail over my brothers face to smooth a ruffled patch of fur. "I have half a mind to go up to Rowanstar and shred his ears myself." Nightfang said coming from behind. I chuckled then, happy to be around my whole family with the exception of Wishpaw, she should have been here and not with that barn rogue.

Back at Windclan's camp I was surprised to see that Onestar was sitting outside of his den, his body was thin and weak but he sat up straight as Nightfang approached. "Onestar, we have driven the rats out of our territory thanks to Thunderlan's help. Starclan willing we will be safe from them for many moons to come." He said and Onestar nodded his satisfaction. "Very good, I am glad that Thunderclan chose to help. Firestar must be smiling on his predecessors." The old leaders voice cracked with age and I could see fatigue at the edge of his dulling vision, "I also feel that Deerpaw and Mosspaw have proven they are ready to take their warrior oaths. My son's have also performed admirably and I would like to extend an invitation to the other clans for a mass naming ceremony as we have been training our apprentices in all territories I feel it would bring the clans closer."

What a great idea, I thought. Nightfang was a born diplomat that's for sure. Onestar looked thoughtful and some murmurs of agreement filled the clearing. "Very well, do as you see fit." Was all Onestar said before turning to return to his den. I saw my father crestfallen gaze as he watched his leader reseed into his nest. Morningdew placed a sympathetic tail on her mates side and I instinctively looked at Lemonshade, wondering if one day that would be us. Just then another burning pain flared from my rat bites and I winced, "Kestrelflight and Featherpool are ready to help those wounded, let me help you to their den." My father said but I dismissed him. "I can make it father" and without waiting for his reply I limped over to where a steady line of cats were waiting for treatment. Silverpaw came over to sit next to me, "So what about tonight? I doubt you be able to do much training on your leg." He said sniffing at the wound that was now clotting with blood. "Right, I almost forgot about the Shadowclan lesson." I stretched my wounded leg and hissed in pain, "Mousedung, you're right, I cant move on this at least for a day."

"I wont be able to go." I huffed, irritated that I let myself get injured. "Well, Ill still go if you want." Lemonshade said, coming from behind us. My ears perked at her arrival, "Oh, you don't have too-" she lifted a paw to silence me, "I already said I would go, besides you helped Pumpkinfur so I owe you." Silverpaw gave me wink and I shoved him, "Well, thank you Lemonshade." I looked at my brother, "Are you still going to go?" he made a mocking face, "Oh geeze, I had so much to do tonight and you know how annoying I think doing you favors is but since you are the hero of the day I suppose I will rearrange my schedule."

"Thank you for being so kind." I laughed, Lemonshade looking between us like she didn't get the joke. "Allllright then, the sun is starting to go down so we should probably leave soon." She said looking at the darkening sky. I looked at her and though I saw dirt and disheveled fur in places I didn't see any blood. "Are you sure you're up for it?" I asked with concern and she gave me a hard look, "Yes? I can handle a few rats you know." I warmed then, her pink nose wrinkled in the cutest way when she was defensive, "Of course I was only thinking that you might want to stay and nurse me back to health, you do owe me after all." I pretended to flop over like a sick kit and she laughed, "I am sure you will be fine hero."

Looking at Silverpaw she gestured to the entrance, "Are you ready to go?" Silverpaw shuffled his paws a bit, I could tell he was uncomfortable with being around Lemonshade without me his blue gaze hardened with focus just like our mothers does and he nodded, "Are you sure you are alright?" I nudged him along and they moved to leave, I expected Silverpaw to send me a "help me brother" look but instead it was Lemonshade who turned her head to match my gaze with an emotion I wasn't prepared for, longing.

Lemonshade

Without thinking I looked back at Ravenpaw, his sky blue eye soothed the burning fears I kept wrapped around me like a heavy winter pelt. I wouldn't admit it out loud but I kind of wished he was still coming. I knew he was hurt and wouldn't be much help but now I was stuck with his brother who treated me like a dried piece of fish. We passed Nightfang and Morningdew with a nod, "Where are you going? Did you see to your wounds?" Morningdew asked looking at both of us like kits, normally it would have irritated me but for now it made me feel warm towards her. "Don't worry, Im not a frail piece of moss like Ravenpaw." Silverpaw boasted lightly, "We are just going for a night lesson….we had promised we would go and don't want to offend any cat." I added when Nightfang looked at me suspiciously, "Very well, just don't push yourself too hard. I need you to help Morningdew and I with the naming ceremony."

"Of course, Ill be bright eyed and bushy tailed." I chirped, excited that he was including me in more clan matters. We waved a goodbye as they went over to comfort Ravenpaw who was being treated by Featherpool. I had the urge to follow them but Silverpaw nudged me, "Look who else is wondering off." He said pointing to three cats slinking off into the tall grass. I narrowed my eyes, "Its Breezepelt and Nightcloud and is that Lizardfang?" I whispered, "What would they be doing going to a Shadowclan lesson?" Silverpaw let out a small growl, "It looks like Ravenpaw might be on to something. Lets go through my territory so they don't think we are following them." he suggested.

"Good idea." I muttered and we stayed low as we wove in between the tall grass and made a steady pace towards Thunderclan territory. We moved silently, and when we reached the edge of their line of forest we heard a yowl behind us. "Hey Silverpaw wait up!" two cats hopped out of the distance. "Hey Mudpaw, Rainpaw." Silverpaw dipped his head to his clan mates who both stopped when they saw me. "What is she doing here? She isn't an apprentice" Rainpaw asked, her tone even. "A warriors training is never done." I shrugged, trying not to bristle at her. "I guess." Mudpaw mumbled and gave Silverpaw a raised look. "Ravenpaw got hurt during the rat fight, she uh..over heard us talking and wanted to come." The two cats seemed to like this explanation better as they gave me a knowing look, "Oh ok, well just as long as she doesn't embarrass us." Mudpaw said gesturing ahead and took up the lead. I glared at Silverpaw, "What was that?" he looked back apologetically, "Sorry! Its all I could think of, this was supposed to be a secret meeting after all." I snorted, half wanting to turn and leave the furballs but then I pictured how disappointed Ravenpaw would be and I swallowed my irritation.

Mudpaw was going on about some night hunting Sneakheart had taught them a few nights before and how excited he was to have been invited to tonights lesson personally. "I bet this was only for advanced apprentices." He boasted and I rolled my eyes, I had seen him train in one of Nightfang's lessons and he was slower than a slug stuck in the snow. Silverpaw seemed to agree with me as he also snorted at the tom. Rainpaw seemed to enjoy it though as she gazed at him with adoring eyes and I wanted to gag.

My thoughts went back to Ravenpaw because I could have sworn I caught him watching me with that same look on more than one occasion. I knew that I should tell him that I couldn't love him but before I was easy to push him away but now it seemed to get harder and harder. His jokes used to make my fur itch but now his smile and his eyes made my paws warm and my nose tingle. When I found out he helped protect my sister this afternoon I couldn't stop myself from burying my face in his fur, which reeked of rat but I didn't care. He was still young but I was surprised at how strong his chest was and how well he fought in battle. Though what was I supposed to expect from Nightfnag's sons, I braced myself for my heart to clench the way it did everytime I thought of our deputy but it didn't.

"Lemonshade whats wrong?" Silverpaw asked, breaking me from my confusion I realized I had stopped moving. "Oh, nothing." Padding forward embarrassed I swallowed hard when Mudpaw muttered, "Oh geeze, and she is a warrior?" that's it, I was going to show this snobby apprentice what a Windclan warrior was really made of but I bit down a retort when we broke through the trees to find a healthy group of cats crowded around a disgruntled looking Sneakheart.

"Sorry we are late" Mudpaw said, jumping in to speak for all of us. Sneakheart gave him a hard look, "Why do you have a Windclan warrior with you? Shouldn't she have come with the other Windclan warriors?" I looked around to see Nightcloud, Breezepelt looking at me through narrowed eyes, Lizardfang waved his tail to invite me to sit with them, "Silverpaw brought her not me." Mudpaw defended stepping away from me like I had grown a second head. "I brought myself." I said meeting Sneakhearts gaze with a strong one of my own.

"I had heard this was a meeting for those who want to get stronger." I kept my voice even and didn't flinch when Sneakheart glowered at me and Silverpaw, "Yes, that is correct but I did not invite half clan blood and their lovers to be here." Silverpaw stiffened, "What did you just say?" he snarled, his fur bristling and his already large form grew twice the size. Several cats stepped back but four Shadowclan warriors stepped forward to meet his challenge. "Mudpaw I specifically remember telling you that you were to keep this session a secret." Sneakheart spit at the brown tom, "I know but I didn't think you meant from every cat…."

"What do you think a secret means you mouse brain!" I heard Breezepelt sneer as he glared at us, I moved to stand next to Silverpaw, "We didn't come to cause trouble, only to learn Sneakheart." Sneakheart looked at me through dark yellow eyes, "You may stay if you wish but that one cannot" he pointed to Silverpaw who by now was snarling at the four toms who had moved to block him from the rest of the group. "Send Mudpaw back too." A Riverclan tom called getting several agreeing nods. "Wait, Im sorry, I didn't mean to break the rules, I promise I wont do it again!" Mudpaw pleaded to Sneakheart who only shooed him away with a dismissive paw, "I was wrong about you Mudpaw, I wont make that mistake again."

Lizardfang stood, "Are going to stay Lemonshade?" Silverpaw looked at me, as did every other cat and I suddenly felt torn, should I stay and see what this meeting is really about or should I go back with Silverpaw?

I swallowed hard, looking at Silverpaw and then at Sneakheart "Ill stay."


	9. Chapter 8

**_Lemonshade_**

"You are staying!?" Silverpaw gasped, the other Shadowclan warriors closed in and began shoving him and Mudpaw with their noses. Mudpaw's eyes filled with tears but he didn't argue and slinked off, Rainpaw shuffled behind him. Silverpaw stayed in his place, his claws unsheathing and his fangs bared in obvious threat, "What is wrong with you Lemonshade?" I opened my mouth to respond but another voice broke in, "You heard her, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Torntail said over their heads, giving him a annoyed look. Silverpaw glared at them, "Im sorry Silverpaw, please just go before you make things worse." I said evenly. He turned his icy blue eyes on me, "Ravenpaw is a fool for thinking you are anything more than flea bitten crow food." He hissed and turned his gaze to the rest of the crowd, "The lot of you are!" spitting at the pushing cats paws he turned and ran full speed back the way we came.

I flinched at the mention of Ravenpaw, I didn't want to hurt Silverpaws feelings but if this meeting was only for full clan cats then I had to stay to hear what their plans are. Ravenpaw will understand and agree with that surely, I would apologize to Silverpaw later. Nightfang's son was stubborn but even he wouldn't deny what had to be done….I hoped. "Good, now that nasty business is over with, lets begin." Sneakheart said, a dismissive gesture in Silverpaw's direction. Lizardfang moved from Nightcloud and Breezepelt who still eyed me warily, "Hey, if I had known you wanted to come I would have invited you to walk with us. Don't worry about those Thunderclan cats, they'll be fine." He whispered sitting next to me. "I had no idea what this was even about, why could Silverpaw stay?"

Sneakheart cleared his throat loudly and we both jolted to attention. "There will be plenty of time for chatter later, while the moon is at its peak we need to begin." He said, turning his head to address the other cats. Sneakheart began with a re-cap of why the borders where removed and why cats from all clans where welcome here tonight, since I wasn't interested in a history lesson I took the opportunity to look around at who was actually here, I knew Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Lizardfang and Torntail but I was surprised to see Riverclan and even Thunderclan warriors here. I recognized Spiderleg, Batfang, Birchfall and Snowstorm. I wondered if Silverpaw saw his fellow clanmates here, I growled low as I realized they just sat there and let Sneakheart insult their clanmate without a word in his defense how awful!

I sniffed deeply at the other scents and struggled with the names but I think the other cats were Ricerclan's Mintfur, Heronwing and Mapleleaf. They where clustered together and looked a bit uneasy as Sneakheart went into more about the injustice of the decree. "Our clans where founded on the basic laws of defending our own, now Starclan just demands we remove the borders and go about or lives like nothing happened?" a few agreeing whispers followed that question, mostly from the other Shadowclan warriors but I saw Spiderleg and Breezepelt let out louder yowls. "I know what some of you must be thinking, that my brother and I are not clan born and cant truly understand the clan law I assure you my friends that Torntail and I chose to commit our lives to Shadowclan because we were so taken with the courage and strength all the clans showed. Every clan was different and completely willing to fight for what belonged to them, this is natures way of ensuring the survival of the fittest."

I narrowed my gaze, what was he getting at? Sneakheart turned his gaze to my side again, "What the forest has become is not the survival of the fittest, it is survival for all! There is no way the forest will sustain such carelessness." Did he mean that the clans helping each other would make things worse? "Sneakheart, how does the removal of the borders cause the weak to thrive?" I asked, getting several irritated stares for interrupting. Sneakheart's hard yellow gaze made my pelt itch, "Because young warrior, allowing the lesser cats to learn our secrets and eat our prey and mate with our kin will dilute the bloodlines that have kept the clans strong for all these many moons. By allowing this we allow our kin to be raised as a weaker species." "But-" Lizardfang stepped on my paw, "Just let him speak Lemonshade, he will explain it." I glared at him, tempted to scratch his ears.

"I have been given visions my friends, the warriors of Starclan have come to me with a message." Sneakheart said, causing more whispers. "Raggedstar and Blackstar have told me that if we allow this to continue than our kin will be not be able to handle the harshness of the world, they will become soft and will allow themselves to become kittypets." Shocked gasps came from everycat, me included but not for the same reasons, "That's absurd! Helping each other in times of need has never harmed the clans before." I shouted over the chaos, "Only because we went back to the rules of the warrior code, owing a debt is one thing but doing it for the sake of doing it is another." Torntail said. I rolled my eyes, "Is that why you didn't help us with the rats today?" I spit.

"We chose not to help because it would have made your clan weaker." Sneakheart said, his voice strong. "My sister almost died! Our clan would have been weaker if it had lost warriors. We asked for your help to avoid that!" I shouted, getting onto my paws. "Ravenpaw was really hurt and so where other members of Thunderclan, this wasn't just a petty badger Sneakheart." He turned his head from me, "Those who cant pull their own weight deserve to die. Their will is not strong enough to lead the clan." the faces of my loved one filled my head, my father Emberfoot, my sister Pumpkinpaw, Nightfang and all of my friends and even Ravenpaw, would Sneakheart agree to just let them die? "What about your brother? Would you agree that he would deserve to die if he got hurt in battle?"

Silence followed, Sneakheart and Torntail locked gazes and for a moment I thought I had hit a nerve and caught him contradicting himself but he turned back to me, his eyes blazing, "It is the way of nature, the clans have always dealt with death of its warriors. Putting ourselves on the line for our clan is one thing but putting it on the line for another is not apart of the warrior code." I didn't know how to respond to that, he couldn't be serious, I couldn't be hearing this. I looked around to the surrounding cats who all seemed to have the same views, they all seemed to think that Sneakheart was right. "What do you think we should do then?" I heard Breezepelt ask, "I am waiting for another message from Starclan but right now I think we need to each start spreading the word that this way of life is not right." The brown she cat from Riverclan spoke up, "So you want us to tell our clan that Starclan was wrong?" a few uneasy whispers came from the Thunder, River and Windclan cats. "Starclan was all divided during the verdict, we all saw that." Snowstorm said aloud. "Our ancestors are supposed to give us wisdom and guidance but they cannot control what we do. We can over turn their verdicts, we have the power that they do not because we are alive." Sneakheart said boldly. I didn't like this, disagreeing with what Starclan decreed was one thing but trying to convince others that they don't have power is another.

"This is propaganda Sneakheart, you cant just deny the influence of Starclan. They may have control over our lives but they do have control over our deaths and I don't know about you but I don't want to spend my afterlife in the dark forest." I looked all around and saw everycat looking from me to Sneakheart as if they didn't know who to believe. "Starclan is the one sending me messages, surely they wont send those loyal to them to the dark forest just for defending their word." He reassured, "What about our leaders? Mistystar chose to dissolve the borders." Mintfur said, "They all did." Sneakheart actually stammered on that question, I knew it! There was no way Rowanstar would have allowed him to have this meeting. "Your going against your own leader! Now you want us to go against ours?" I put in, trying to turn the tides, I may not be able to stop this completely but hopefully I could convince those around me that this cat was suggesting mutiny.

"Our leaders have our best interests at heart, I would never suggest betraying them. They are from a different time, all are older and are battle scared and tired. It would makes sense that they would want peace before they join Starclan. However I don't think that the forest they are leaving behind is the one we want to inherit to our kits." He said, his gaze focused on me, the rage in them didn't reflect in his tone. "So are we supposed to talk behind their backs?" Spiderleg asked tentatively. "You are missing the point, the power the leaders have were given to them by Starclan. Starclan has given us power as well, we need to use!" Torntail said standing up with his brother, "Certainly you all felt some of irritation of the verdict, that's why you are here!"

"I don't like this, its not right!" I gasped, looking around at everycat. Some seemed to agree while just seemed unsure. "All I am asking is for you to consider what I have said and consider the wishes of our ancestors who don't agree with the decree." Sneakheart said finally, "Lets return here next moon after the gathering and you tell me what it is you see. Do your clans seem weaker? Less active and more willing to beg for another clans help? Remember the strength we used to have and hold, we deserve that back!" he adjourned the meeting and quickly disappeared through the bushes, Torntail behind him. I expected the other Shadowclan warriors to leave but I guess they stayed to make sure we all left first. I turned to Lizardfang, "You cant agree with that cat do you?" the skinny white tom looked at his paws, "Well, he does sort of make a point." Nightcloud came up to us, "Yes Lemonshade, don't you think that our clan would have faired just fine without Thunderclans help?"

"No! Pumpkinfur was hurt and many of us could have been hurt even worse if they hadn't been there to help." I challenged, "Don't you mean if Ravenpaw was there to help?" Breezepelt sneered from behind. "Morningdew and Silverpaw helped too, so did Nightfang our deputy. He could have been hurt as well, don't you care about the safety of your own son!" Breezepelt's amber eyes grew furious, "I do care about my son, but his half clan kits and mate are abominations! I will never forgive him for tarnishing us like this."

"Don't you hate Nightfang for choosing a Thunderclan she cat as a mate over you?" Nightcloud said, he green eyes knowing and snide. "He can make his own choices." I flinched. "And he chose wrong, my son is strong and will make Windclan strong once Onestar finally dies but I don't want that Thunderclan trash interfering with us any longer." Breezepelt growled and I could almost see the thought rolling around in his head as he imagined hurting Morningdew and her kits. "I wouldn't mind going back to the way things were." Lizardfang added, "I don't understand what we are supposed to be doing, do we serve Onestar or all the other leaders? Whats the point of learning to fight if we aren't defending our borders?"

"We just fought a hoard of rats today Lizardfang? Isn't that what we learn to fight for?" I snorted at him, "Yeah but that is the only fight we have had in six moons, how much longer until another? I don't know about you Lemonshade but clan life has gotten boring since the borders were taken down." I shook my head at them, "You all have bees in your brain if you think this is going to work, do you honestly think you can just quietly put thing back to the way they were?"

"All I know is that I cant live like this." Lizardfang said, Nightcloud and Breezepelt nodding. I snorted and turned from them, Ravenpaw had to hear about this. I don't know what Sneakheart is trying to do but I do know that what he is suggesting leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

 ** _Ravenpaw_**

Kestrelflight had given me some poppyseeds to help with the pain that the rat bites caused. The irritation flowed through my body as he pressed herb juice into my open wounds. "Ouch!" I growled, "Sorry Ravenpaw but rat bites are deep and you have to squeeze the remedy in or they will get infected." He padded my head with a paw, "You're a strong young apprentice to handle so many bites." I shook my head of his patronizing paw, "How much longer until I can get back to my duties?" the old tom coughed out a laugh, "Oh not for another few suns at least." I moaned, Morningdew popped her head through the medicine den entrance, "Are you alright?" Kestrelflight laughed, "Oh no worries, he is fine. Nightfang was just like him when he had to heal up after a battle."

At the mention of his name Nightfang popped his head in besides his mate, "No I wasn't!" Morningdew laughed and I couldn't help but join in when my father blushed. "All he needs is rest, he will be right as rain by weeks end." Kestrelflight assured. My mother licked my head fondly, "Do you want me to stay the night with you?" I startled, "No!" I didn't want my mother here treating me like a kit with a cough. "Alright, alright you don't have to look so mortified." She laughed. "Well, ill come check on you tomorrow and help you get home. We don't need to take up Kestrelflights nests." She slipped out of the den and followed my father who I assumed was walking her back to Thunderclans camp.

I layed my head down in my paws and must have dozed off because my eyes opened to Silverpaw shaking me awake. "Wh- what are you doing?" I groaned, Silverpaw hushing me. "Quiet birdbrain, do you want to wake up the whole clan? Get up, we have to get you out of here"

"What are you talking about?" I said through a yawn. "Ill explain on the way, can you stand?" he said trying to nudge me to my paws. "Silverpaw stop, your going to ruin my poultice." I pushed him away but his eyes were determined, "Stop whining, this is important!" realization dawned on me, "Oh, is it about the meeting?" he growled low, almost a hiss "I didn't get to stay." Confused I said, "What? Why? where is Lemonshade?"

"I wasn't allowed to stay because I was half clan, but your girlfriend was more than happy to twist tails with those mange pelts!" he snarled, "Twist tails? Do you mean she stayed behind? You just left her alone?" Silverpaw looked like I swiped at him, " Of course I did! Don't you get it? She is a blue blood lover! She is probably there now talking about how much she hates us and-" I did swipe at him this time, "Don't talk about her like that! im sure she stayed so that she could pass what they said back to us."

"No your wrong, you didn't see her face Ravenpaw, she stayed with them because she wanted to. I always knew she couldn't be trusted, now hurry up! Wishpaw is outside to help me get you out of here before she comes and slits your throat while you're sleeping." He grabbed me by the scruff this time and hauled me to my paws and half dragging me outside. "Silverpaw what are you doing?!" our sister gasped when she saw me, "Youll hurt him." She dashed forward, her white plummy tail shining in the moonlight. "Good, maybe it'll knock some sense into him." My brother said through muffled fur. "Silverpaw put me down! I can walk." I struggled and managed to wiggle free, wrenching my leg as I did so, causing me to hiss in pain.

"What happened exactly?" I asked, limping to follow them out of Windclans camp. I was surprised that I didn't see any night guards at the entrance. Silverpaw and Wishpaw were at my sides to help bear my weight. "I told you, Sneakheart said I wasn't allowed to join the meeting because I was half clan, they even drove Mudpaw out because he invited us." He began, I felt his fur bristle at the memory. "They said Lemonshade she could stay because she was full clan and she agreed while Shadowclan cats practically attacked me. she didn't lift a single pretty paw to help me. I swear when I see her again Im going to turn her pink nose into a red one." I sighed, "Don't be such a meat head Silverpaw." Wishpaw said, "Did you see any other Thunderclan cat there?" I asked, unnerved by what he said. I thought this meeting was bad news but I didn't think that it was this bad. "I didn't get a chance to look but I think I might have smelled Snowstrom and Batfang on my way back." Silverpaw said, sniffing the air to make sure we hadn't been spotted.

I frowned, this was way worse than I thought. If they were turning away half clan cats than this wasn't just about training it was about something else entirely. "So tell me again why you dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night?" I said, my breath catching as another jolt of pain went through my leg. "Because those cats were probably going to murder you in your sleep bee brain! They already treat us like flies in that place. You cant go back there anymore Ravenpaw." Wishpaw gasped, "But our father is there Silverpaw, he wouldn't let anything happen to any of us." Silverpaw looked guilty for a second but shook his head, "I know but he cant watch has to sleep. Ravenpaw was in there unprotected!"

"Nightfang didn't know anything about this otherwise I am sure he would never have left me alone." I stressed, I knew my brother was being protective but he couldn't be seriously thinking that he was going to stop me from going back to Windclan ever, especially if Lemonshade might be in danger as well. "Besides Lemonshade would never hurt me, if anything she might in danger for associating with us!" I pointed out and he didn't disagree outright, "I bet she stayed there because she wanted to find out more information, she is our friend."

Silverpaw snorted, "You're only saying that because you're in love with her. Even if she did stay initially to find out what was going on I bet she was convinced to be on their side by the end. I haven't seen her running back here out of terror, did you?" now it was my turn to be quiet, what if he was right? What if Lemonshade was to agree with them? Just the thought made my heart sink, "Well, lets not jump to conclusions. We haven't heard her side of the story yet." Wishpaw said, and I wanted to kiss her. At least I wasn't the only one who had reason, "Shhh get down." Silverpaw hushed, and forced me to the ground. I wanted to swipe him but then I heard the quiet crackling of grass under paw steps.

Straining me ears to listen I heard hushed voices. I looked up from where we were pressed to the ground and I almost stood bolt right, it was Lemonshade and she was walking with Lizardfang, Nightcloud and Breezepelt all of them talking in hushed voices.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

 ** _Ravenpaw_**

"See, I told you she agreed with them." Silverpaw whispered in my ear. I just watched as Lemonshade walked with her clan mates back to Windclan's camp and judging by the scent in the air none of them seemed tense or nervous. "Come on, we should go." Wishpaw said, her tone sad and she nosed me to my paws. Silverpaw let me lean on his shoulder as we walked, Wishpaw tried to lighten the mood by wishing she had been able to fight the rats today and Silverpaw boasted about me saving Pumpkinfur, I however said nothing. What could I say? The she cat I loved hated us, hated our mother, and maybe even our father and whats worse is that I never knew, I never saw a hint on hatred in her eyes when we spoke. I felt like an utter fool, a mouse brained apprentice who couldn't even see Lemonshade for what she really was.

"Whats wrong Ravenpaw?" Silverpaw nudged, "Look we got you out of Windclans camp, your safe now and I wont let any cat lay a hair on you or Wishpaw or our parents. Ill rip their ears off if they try!" he shouted it in the darkness, as if he was challenging all of Starclan. "Don't be thick Silverpaw, besides we don't even know if this meeting is going to amount to anything. So what if some cats don't like the new way of things, that isn't our problem." Wishpaw scolded, pushing ahead of us to move a holly branch out of the way so Silverpaw and I could pass safely. "Doesn't mean anything! Cats from all the clans think we shouldn't have been born, they want to get rid of us!" Silverpaw hissed.

"How do you know? You didn't even get to stay for the meeting, they could have been spouting some nonsense about clan history for all we know." Silverpaw glared at her, "Why are you so quick to discount it Wishpaw? What are in love with a Windclan cat too?" our sister just rolled her eyes at him, "No, I am just no eager to pick fights for no reason. I think we should tell our mother and Bramblestar and be done with the whole thing."

"I don't know if we should do that." I said finally, having been quiet this whole time my siblings turned to me surprised, "Really? Why?" They said in unison, "Because you both have a point, we don't really know what happened at the meeting because none of us were there. We also cant just assume that they don't want to hurt us or Morningdew and Nightfang, after all it is mostly because of us that the warrior code was changed. Maybe they feel if they get rid of us then everything will go back to the way it was."

"Do you really think so?" Wishpaw said, her eyes worried. "Its possible." I responded, "Then what do you think we should do?" Silverpaw asked, "I…don't really know." I sighed, frustrated that some sliver of a plan wasn't popping up in my head. Before either of them could respond a familiar face popped out from the bushes, "There you are Silverpaw! I have been looking for you everywhere and I-" Mudpaw stopped when he saw me and Wishpaw, "Oh, Ravenpaw I thought you were back at Windclan, did they kick you out?"

"We didn't give them the chance." Silverpaw snarled, glaring at Mudpaw, "Did you know what that meeting was about? Why would you have allowed us to come if we were in danger you rat tailed, tongue chewer!" Mudpaw's golden eyes widened in surprise at my brother's hostility, "N-no Silverpaw honest! I didn't know it was some sort of pure blood party I sweat on my tail!" he went on when Silverpaw continued to glare, "Look all Sneakheart said was that they were having a exclusive meeting with the best in the forest and that if I knew anyone who deserved the light of Starclan then bring them along. How was I supposed to know what they really meant?" he was on his belly in apology and was looking at us with big, sorry eyes. "If they hadn't ran me out then you would have stayed wouldn't you?" Silverpaw said, it was more of a statement than a question but Mudpaw was quick to answer, "Of course not! As soon as I heard that half clan cats were not welcome than I would have left right away! Rainpaw too, she is really shaken up by the whole thing and I just had to make sure you were ok." He looked at all of us when he said it and judging by the shaking paws and tail I knew he was serious. Mudpaw was eager to prove he was a capable warrior just like any apprentice but he was by no means a half-blood hater.

"Lay off him Silverpaw, he is telling the truth." I said when Silverpaw still stood braced to attack the brown apprentice. "Fine, but I am keeping my eye on him." Silverpaw snorted in my ear. "Mudpaw, did you see if any of our clan mates where there?" I asked, suddenly thinking of it. Mudpaw sat on his haunches and looked at his paws, " I couldn't be sure but I think I smelled Spiderleg, Birchfall, Batfang and Snowstorm." Wishpaw gasped and Silverpaw's fur raised, "Really? Birchfall I could understand because he was training with the dark forest and Spiderleg is a gruff old stump but why Snowstorm and Batfang?" Wishpaw said aloud, a bit unnerved that so many of our warriors had attended. Mudpaw shrugged, "I don't know, Snowstorm and Batfang are brothers so maybe they wanted to please Spiderleg."

"I don't know, Spiderleg faught the dark forest during the great battle. Certainly he wouldn't care about blood ties, especially since his first mate was Daisy and she was a rouge." I said, "If they stayed for the meeting than they are traitors! When I see them next Im going to show them that their blood is the same color as mine" Silverpaw growled pushing past Mudpaw and into camp, which by now was only a few tail lengths away. "Silverpaw wait! I thought we agreed not to tell anyone." I shouted back but he kept stomping on, not even acknowledging Coldfire and Sunwhisker who were guarding the entrance. "Whats in his fur?" Sunwhisker said, giving Wishpaw a sigh smile. "I think he is just tired, long day you know." When they saw me the both gasped at my condition, "Ravenpaw, why did you walk home with your leg like that? You could have made it worse." Coldfire scolded, giving me that icy look that he always gave me when I was being stubborn during training.

"I know Coldfire but I just felt like I should be home." I tried to give him a smile but he didn't seem to buy it. He looked at Wishpaw and Mudpaw, "Did you need all of our apprentices to carry you back?" I shifted nervously, "No, I just ran into them along the way." I didn't want to give anything else away so I let my hurt leg go limp and though I intended to make it dramatic the pain I felt was all real. "Ravenpaw!" Wishpaw gasped and scurried to my side, "Come on then, lets get you to Jayfeather and Leafpool." Coldfire said pushing me up with a broad shoulder.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

"I still think the whole thing is dumb, if Onestar heard you talking like this then he would have your whiskers for breakfast." I snorted as I listened to Nightcloud and Breezepelt go on about clan blood and all that nonsense. A cats parentage made no difference in the cat itself, its what is in the heart as Nightfang always said. "That old fool can barely scratch his own fleas." Breezepelt snarled, "Nightfang should just take over the clan, he practically leads it already." Lizardtail agreed without the hostility. "I know you and Nightcloud are mad at Nightfang for having kits with Morningdew but why should you care Lizardfang? I have never known you to dislike half clan cats or the way Starclan changed the clans." I whispered to the skinny tom, who showed no concern about what we had just witnessed.

"Well, I don't care about the half clan cats to be honest but I wouldn't mind the borders being put back up. I mean Sneakheart did have a point, if all the clans are helping each other than what is going to keep us from becoming as lazy and soft as the kittypets?" I rolled my eyes at him, "We wouldn't become like them, just because we co mingle the training and help each other in battles doesn't mean we are loosing our fighting spirit."

"You say that now but how can you really know for sure? Our ancestors didn't shut to borders down and they did fine." His eyes were so certain and with every word that came out of his mouth I wanted to pluck a hair from his tail. How is it I can be around clan mates that are so stupid! Nightcloud and Breezepelt where one thing, every cat knew they were hopeless but what if more of Windclan start to think that what Starclan did was wrong? What if a war breaks out because of it? "Besides wouldn't you want the chance to try to win Nightfang back?" Lizardtail said, a bit of bitterness on his voice. "I cant win back a tom I never had." I snorted, irritated that they seemed to be using my feelings for our deputy as reason for me to hate his kits.

"Then you could at least not have to be bothered by that Thunderclan apprentice." His voice was mocking now as he referred to Ravenpaw. "Its pathetic really, I have never seen a cat look so sappy. It must be a Thunderclan habit." Breezepelt spit, anger threatened to boil over as they laughed, "Shut up! Ravenpaw saved Pumpkinfur today and his brother saved even more. Who knows what would have happened had Thunderclan not helped us today." They all looked at me know like I had grown a second head, "Do you mean to say you actually want those Thunderclan cats sniffing around our camp all day?" Nightcloud hissed, Lizardtail looked almost hurt, "You don't like that cat do you?"

"What does it matter if I do? He has shown more compassion and understanding than any of you have today!" not wanting to hear anymore of their nonsense I pushed past them and stomped back to camp, fuming. Hawkwing and Crouchfoot where standing guard when I stalked past, not even saying a word to them. I looked to the medicine cats den where Ravenpaw must still be sleeping and I wanted to go and report what happened but I was tired and I was sure that I could tell him tomorrow. Its not like anything was going to happen right now and who knows, there may not be another meeting and this can just blow over. I peered into the warriors den and found my nest next to Pumpkinfur and Grayrock, curling up next to my sister I looked over to Nightfang's nest who was oddly vacant. He must have stayed in Thunderclan with Morningdew, it must be nice to have someone you love so much that you cant bare to be away from them. If they loved each other enough to have kits together than how where they able to spend so much time apart?

If Ravenpaw chose to stay in Thunderclan would I miss him? If he wanted to stay in Windclan would I care? What if he asked me to be his mate and he wanted to raise our kits in both clans like his parents did, would I agree? The questions in my head made my ears twitch and as the minutes passed by I worried that I would never fall asleep. When Nightcloud, Breezepelt and Lizardtail slithered back into the den I pointed my ears in their direction to catch any conversation but they stayed silent as they too fell asleep. Restless and irritated I knew that forcing myself to sleep was only going to give me bad dreams, so shaking the moss from my fur I decided to check on Ravenpaw.

The sky was beginning to lighten as night gave way to morning and I heard the songs of the birds as they awakened. I followed Ravenpaws scent and with a yawn I peered into the medicine den, "Hey Ravenpaw are you awake yet?" to my surprise I didn't see him in the medicine nest, where could he have gone? Then the familiar scent of his brother filled my nose and another subtle floral scent that must have belonged to their sister Wishpaw. My stomach clenched and I felt like the ground had turned into sand, he was gone and his brother must have taken him away from here. Silverpaw must think that I stayed at the meeting because I agreed with Sneakheart! Oh Starclan I have to hurry and straiten this mess out before its too late!

I dashed out of camp, once again ignoring Crouchfoot and Hawkwing as I willed my legs to move faster. The sun had begun to peak over the horizon and filled the sky with marvelous pinks and blues, breathing hard and ignoring the tightening in my chest I didn't stop until I reached Thunderclans camp, catching the dawn patrol right as they began to leave. Lionblaze in the front, "Lemonshade, what are you doing here so early? Im sorry but Morningdew isn't hosting her lesson until sun high."

I was panting hard and it took me a minute to catch my breath before I could respond. "I 'gasp' here 'gasp' for that Lionblaze. 'Gasp' I needed 'gasp' to see Ravenpaw." Fleetwhisker, Rosepetal followed and I stiffened when I saw Spiderleg emerge from the ferns. I hadn't gotten a chance to think about what I was going to do about their little hate club and seeing him made me wary. "Ravenpaw is hurt, he shouldn't be disturbed right now." Fleetwhisker said, eye me suspiciously. "I know but its important. Very important." The warriors exchanged looks but it was Spiderleg who spoke, "Let her see him." All eyes turned to the dark brown warrior, "We all need our friends to help us heal Lionblaze." He added, giving me a knowing look. I stared back at him confused, what was he doing?

"Very well then, just hurry before Jayfeather catches you. He hates it when his patients are bothered." Lionblaze shrugged and signaled for the patrol to begin. Slipping by them I tried to hurry past the rising cats and into their medicine den. I managed to pinpoint Ravenpaw's scent but before I could reach him a large body rammed into my side and knocked the air from my lungs. Paws square on my chest I heard a snarl, "What are you doing here? Trying to kill my brother already!?"

"Silverpaw, its not what you think." I coughed, trying to push him off of me but the tom was just to heavy, and I had not been able to sleep a wink. "Oh really? Is that why you tried to sneak into our camp before any of us where even awake?" his breath was hot on my face, "I got permission by your dawn patrol you fur brain! Now get off before your breath suffocates me!" I growled back at him and his blue eyes blazed with rage and he pressed down harder, "I wont give you the chance to hurt Ravenpaw a second time."

"Silverpaw! What in Starclan's name, get off of Lemonshade right now!" a hurried cry, pieced the tension as Morningdew rushed over to us, Silverpaw stepped off of me immediately. "What kind of way is that for a future warrior of Thunderclan to behave?" she scolded, causing Silverpaw to look away. I coughed as the air refilled my lungs, a small crowd of cats had begun to gather around the scene. "Whats going on?" a familiar deep voice made me shrink down to the ground, Nightfang had appeared his handsome amber eyes going from me to his son and then to his mate. "Its nothing Nightfang, I just wanted to see Ravenpaw." I said, regaining my composure enough to sit up straight. "Silverpaw had her pinned to the ground like she was a piece of prey!" Morningdew said her infamous blue gaze still locked on Silverpaw who still stared defiantly at the ground.

"She was going to hurt Ravenpaw" he growled, shooting me a glare. "I was not! If you had just let me explain before you shoved my face into the dirt." I hissed back at him. "Explain what?" Nightfang asked, his authority radiated through his fur. I wasn't quite prepared to answer as I knew this situation was delicate and the only thing I could think of to say was, "I just wanted to ask Ravenpaw to be my mate!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 ** _Lemonshade_**

"How ridiculous! No cat would run through a whole territory at the break of dawn just to spout some nonsense about mating." Silverpaw scoffed, still glaring me through narrowed eyes. Morningdew cuffed her son lightly over the ear with a paw, "That's horrible Silverpaw, you should never make fun of another cats feelings." Wishpaw let out a happy chuckle and Nighfang gave me a pleased look, "I knew you would find happiness Lemonshade, I couldn't be happier that it is with my own son."

I looked back at them, a slow panic rising in my chest. Oh geeze, this wasn't good! I mean it was because I didn't need to tell them the real reason why I was here but bad as in now I have to confess to Ravenpaw that I was apparently in love with him, I felt the intense stares of the Thunderclan cats who had gathered to watch us and almost immediately I could hear snickers and whispers as they waited for what would happen next.

"Oh well good, then can I see Ravenpaw?" I said uncomfortably, which I am sure they took as me being nervous about what Ravenpaw would say. "Of course, but you might have some trouble waking him up, he was exhausted when he stumbled into camp this morning." Morningdew said with a sad glance at the medicine cats den. "Ill go get him then." Silverpaw said, the suspicion still high in his tone. I opened my mouth to protest but he had already disappeared into the den, I sat back a moment waiting. The cats around suddenly parted as Bramblestar walked forward to see what the commotion was about, when he spotted me and Nightfang he stopped. "Nightfang, is Windclan alright?"

Nightfang looked shyly at Morningdew and then back to the Thunderclan leader. "Thanks to you Bramblestar we are well, after the battle last night I wanted to make sure Morningdew arrived back to camp safely and the night sort of got away from us." Morningdew pawed a nearby leaf with a paw, a nervous gesture I had seen her do before. Bramblestar gave them a small nod and he turned to me, "Did you need something? Is Onestar alright?" taking my eyes from the medicine cats den, "Yes, I mean Onestar is alright but I just came to have a word with Ravenpaw. I know he is hurt and I know it is early but it is truly urgent." I stressed, bristling a bit as the cats around us chuckled, nudging each other like there was some big secret. "She came to ask Ravenpaw to be her mate!" a small black she cat bounced with excitement.

I turned to see it was the warrior Finchfur, the biggest blabbermouth in the forest from what I heard and now I wanted to scratch her whiskers off. Bramblestar looked surprised, "Really? I know it is allowed by the new warrior code and of course I respect Nightfang and Morningdew for all they have done but its still a bit odd having open relationships between clans….does Onestar know about this?" all eyes went from Bramblestar to me, "Uh, well not exactly. I wasn't sure if Ravenpaw would agree and I didn't want to embarrass myself, which is why I came so early….to avoid attention." I laughed nervously, my tail flicking back in forth, Starclan what was taking Silverpaw so long, I was half tempted to just leave and speak to Ravenpaw some other time but I shook the thought away. I needed to speak to him and clear the air about what really happened last night and because of my big mouth I couldn't live this down without some sort of answer.

Bramblestar looked to Nightfang and Morningdew, "Do you approve of this?" Morningdew looked at me with a tender expression, I was waiting for my usual jealous irritation to crawl up my fur but what was usually a searing heat was now just a warm blush. Maybe I really was getting over her taking Nightfang from me…not that I ever really had a chance but maybe we could have been something if it hadn't been for her. "Yes of course, I will always support our kits." She rubbed her chin against Nightfang who responded, "I trained Lemonshade myself and I can vouch for her loyalty and integrity." Bramblestar gave him another respectful nod and before this horribly awkward conversation could continue Silverpaw emerged from the den, glowering like he had lost an argument and right behind him, looking tired and apprehensive was Ravenpaw.

His morning blue eyes fell across the crowd before landing on mine, a cool look to them. I flinched, dreading what it was he must be thinking, surely his thoughts wouldn't make him hate me in such a short period of time right? The crowd hushed their whispers as he spoke, "Um, good morning everyone did I miss the second coming of Starclan or something?" Morningdew gave her son a light lick over his ear, "No love, we hate to wake you up so early but Lemonshade had something she really wanted to ask you." his eyes widened a bit but he inclined his head toward mine and he moved another pace forward, "Lemonshade, what is it? The rats didn't return did they?"

My tongue suddenly felt dry and the word I was about to say didn't seem to want to come out, "No, no they wont be back for moons to come I am sure. We taught them a nasty lesson yesterday, but I did want to ask you something." I looked around at the prying eyes, "Would it be possible to do it in private?" I asked almost a whisper, "Oh don't be shy darling, just ask him!" Morningdew said, getting approving purrs from our audience. I felt like the sun was burning my fur off my skin despite it only haven just risen, I felt my paws tingle and multiple emotions threatened to drown me in a wave of embarrassment. "Ok then, um Ravenpaw will you…I mean consider if there wasn't any other cat…to possibly be willing to…." I stumbled over the last few words, Ravenpaw dipped his head to the side as if he couldn't hear me, I hadn't realized how low my voice had gotten and taking a deep breath and forgetting my fears I just spit it out, "Will you be my mate Ravenpaw."

The cats around us shuffled with anticipation as the wide look of shock on Ravenpaws face, the moments ticked by and his handsome, calculating face read the truth on mine. He knew I wasn't really here to confess my love for him, and he knew that I didn't want to insight a war over Sneakheart's meeting that may or may not lead to anything. We didn't speak but I could tell he understood my position, "Of course I will Lemonshade, I have loved you since the moment we met and I am only embarrassed that I didn't have enough courage to ask you first." Smiling sincerely he closed the distance between us and touched his nose to mine. I stiffened at the touch, sure I knew it was just an act but the warmth of his nose on mine and the warmth in his eyes sent a chill up my spine. Playing my part I rubbed my head on his and smiled wide, "Oh Ravenpaw, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" the cats around us cooed and purred a moment before Squirrelflight burst out, "Ok, ok we have work to do everyone. Morningdew, we need to discuss todays lessons and I need Frostfeather, Birchbelly and Grasswhistle to do the morning border watch." Breaking the crowd up quickly, Ravenpaw and I were left alone except for Silverpaw and Wishpaw who were both hovering in the back ground.

"Ill tell everyone you stayed here to look after Ravenpaw, so don't worry about your duties for today." Nightfang said, giving me an affectionate lick that made me like more of a kit than a warrior. He waved goodbye to his kits with his tail before whispering something in Morningdews ear, she laughed and batted his head lightly, "Get out of here you silly rabbit, ill see you at the gathering tonight." Giving her a wink he dashed out of the clearing like a feather in the wind. I turned to Ravenpaw who wore a genuine smile on his face, "Well, I am very happy for you Ravenpaw but I don't want any cats taking up space who don't need help." A gruff voice came from the depths of the medicine den, a silver head emerging from the shadows. "Of course Jayfeather, I wouldn't think of it. I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with my mate this morning." Ravenpaw pushed his pelt into mine for emphasis and I scooted in closer with a forced purr.

"Ravenpaw if you don't let your body rest it will never heal." Jayfeather said, his murky blue gaze flicked to mine, "Had I been Lionblaze I wouldn't have let you in here to disturb him, but since you have already waken the whole clan I guess another few moments wont hurt. Ravenpaw I want you back in your nest by sun high." I bristled at the comment, I didn't intend to make a scene of this. If stupid Silverpaw hadn't tackled me to the ground than none of this wouldn't have happened. "Not to worry Jayfeather, I will be back in my nest before then." Ravenpaw said, struggling to stand his brother rushed over to let him lean on his shoulder. "Come on, we all need to talk." He whispered low and gestured to outside of the camp.

 ** _Ravenpaw_**

Jayfeather let out a disgruntled sigh but let us go without protest. Even though I used Silverpaw for balance I lead us all out of the camp and into a shady path that lead to the large holly bush where my sister and brother loved to hide from all the whispers and rumors we still had to endure from those who didn't approve of our parents open relationship or our birth. Lemonshade hung back a bit further than necessary and even let Wishpaw go ahead of her through the narrow hollow. I didn't like the way she had approached my clan with her "confession", I knew she was thinking on her paws but couldn't she have said something, anything else besides asking to my mate? Especially when she didn't mean it, I felt my chest tighten at the pleading look her face when she waited for my answer. I looked into her beautiful sunshine eyes and begged Starclan to find some shred of genuine affection from the Windclan warrior but all I saw was the silent prayer for me to understand that she was backed in a corner that she couldn't talk herself out of.

Silverpaw pawed at the leaves we had brought in for minor comfort and made a high pile for me to sit on. I rubbed his head with mine as I stretched my leg out in a more comfortable position while Wishpaw and Silverpaw waited for Lemonshade to sit. Her normally confident stride was now tense and unsure, adding to the ache in my chest. Was Silverpaw right? Did she really not trust us?

"So, that was some show Lemonshade. I have to say that your confession of love took me by surprise." I said, not bothering to hide the harshness in my tone. Lemonshade flinched, "Im sorry Ravenpaw but I didn't know what else to say." She sent Silverpaw a harsh look, "If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't have had to embarrass us both like that." Silverpaw hissed, "My fault? You are the one coming here uninvited after attending a pure blood party!"

"You think I actually wanted to stay and listen to those fox hearted cats talk about how Starclan was wrong and that half clan cats are going to be our downfall. Do you even know how terrified I am for my own clan?" she hissed, that fire I admired coming forth like a wave. Silverpaw shut his mouth, a tinge of surprise in my brother eyes, "I had to keep a straight face while my own clan mates agreed with Sneakheart, who I would remind you is a rogue himself and certainly has no right to judge any cats actions." Her claws extended and tore at the loose dirt under our paws, "They are trying to usurp our beliefs Ravenpaw. Sneakheart said he is being visited by Starclan and they are telling him to turn as many cats against us as he can, I don't know what to do, I don't know who would even believe us if we said anything."

None of us could really argue with that, she was right after all the cats involved clearly wouldn't just agree to slander and the cats speaking against it were the one being targeted and could be judged also. We were certainly in a hard spot for sure, "There has to be something we can do. What did Sneakheart say to do?" I asked, making my tone even to calm her down. "He said to try to get as many cats on his side as we could and we would meet again next moon." She shrugged, looking discouraged, "Nightcloud and Breezepelt already don't really trust me and I don't know if I will even be invited back, not even by Lizardtail."

We sat and thought a minute, "Who else was there?" Wishpaw asked, her fluffy ringed tail curling over her front paws delicately. "A few warriors from every clan. Thunderclan had Spiderleg, Batfang, Snowstorm and Birchfall I think. Riverclan had Heronwing, Mintfur and Mapleleaf." Wishpaw looked thoughtful, "And Shadowclan?" Lemonshade snorted, "A lot actually, Torntail and Sneakheart, Wildclaw, Foxwhisker, Darkwing and Stoatfur."

"Did any of them look particularly interested in what Sneakheart had to say?" I asked, trying to come up with an idea. "Well, sort of. I didn't notice any cat obviously apposed to it but most looked a bit unsure, if only because Sneakheart was suggesting we go against our leaders and Starclan." I grew silent then thinking back to the night of the debate and which cats seemed upset with the order. "Maybe we can talk to them and see what they think?" Wishpaw suggested? Silverpaw looked at her with a raised look, "Oh yeah, im sure they would love to talk to us half clan cats about Sneakhearts plans." Wishpaw glared at him, "That's not what I meant you log head! I mean we can see if any cat would help us and act as like a spy you know, and dig for information that way." All eyes went to Lemonshade, "Oh no, I didn't exactly leave a good impression on Sneakheart and now all of Thunderclan thinks Ravenpaw and I are mates. They wont talk to me now."

"Not if they think you are spying on us first." Wishpaw said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "What do you mean?" I asked, not following her thinking, "Look its simple, Lemonshade acts like your mate and goes around telling every cat that you are just using his affection for you to tell you secrets and gain his trust. You can be an important part of his plan!" my stomach twisted uncomfortably, Lemonshade's eyes sparkled with understanding, "Oh, hey that could work!" she turned to me, "What do you think."

I didn't like this, it was one thing to agree to be mates just to get us out of a bind to maintain the act for who knows how long and then break apart like nothing happened was not what I had signed up for but what choice did we have? "I guess, it would be worth a shot…only if we get information out it, if they still don't trust you then we have to come up with a new idea." I added. Silverpaw shrugged and let out a sigh, "If you are on board I guess I am too." He said to me and Wishpaw. "Great! So Lemonshade, talk to Windclan and we will work on the other three." Wishpaw bounced, "How are we going to do that?" I said, a bit disbelieving that my sister was practically taking the reigns on this project. "Easy, Mudpaw and Birchbelly idolize you Silverpaw. You should be able to get on their good side no problem and I bet they would be happy to listen to Batfang and Snowstorm for you." Silverpaw groaned, "Geeze, cant I speak with Shadowclan instead?"

"No way! I have several friends in Shadowclan, I will have the best shot at getting them to help. So Ravenpaw, that leaves you and Riverclan." My eyes grew wide, "Are you serious! I hate swimming and fishing, I barley even know any of their names!" Wishpaw laughed, "Maybe not but Softpaw has the biggest crush on you and would do anything to get you to talk to her."

"What about us being mates?" Lemonshade cut in with an odd harshness in her voice, I looked at her and saw a glint of something in her eye…was that jealousy? Wishpaw scoffed, "Oh no worries, Softpaw talks about Ravenpaw like he was the moon himself, she wouldn't care if he had a mate in every clan she will do anything for him." That made me uncomfortable, I didn't like the idea of playing with another cats interest, I knew first paw how much that hurt. "I don't know Wishpaw, that seems wrong."

"Its not wrong if we end up preventing a massive slaughter. We cant be afraid to get our paws dirty Ravenpaw. Are we in or not?" she said, her usually sweet demeanor turning serious. I looked at my friends then, all of them gazing back at me as if my word was the only one that mattered, "Ok, Im in. When do we start?"


	12. Chapter 11

**_Ravenpaw_**

"We start right now! I am going to Riverclan today for another herb lesson and I know that Frogpaw and Brackenpaw are going to come. Ill see if they have been hearing anything odd or if they just act distant to me in general." Wishpaw said getting up with a flurry of her plummy tail. "I guess Ill see if Berrynose has any training he wants done today, I bet Mudpaw and Sweetpaw will have some sort of game in mind. I will listen out for Spiderleg and Snowstorm." Silverpaw said, the annoyance evident in his tone. Following our sister to the opening of the holly bush they left Lemonshade and I alone. She looked after my siblings, her golden eyes shadowed with doubt and worry. "Whats wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know about this Ravenpaw, we cant lie to everyone like this." Her gaze fell to the ground as the weight of the morning dragged her shoulders to the ground. "It cant be that hard, I mean my parents did it for years." I shrugged, wishing I had something better to say to help her feel better. "This is different. We are spying on the other clans and you are trying to seduce another she cat even though you already have a mate."

"A pretend mate." I snorted, reminding her that the circumstances where sort of her fault. She frowned at me, "You know what I mean."

"Well forgive me for not jumping for joy. I didn't want this to happen either, you think I want to play around with another she cats emotions?" I said rolling my eyes at her. "Your not going to go through with that are you? I mean there has to be a better way to get information from Riverclan without bringing Softpaw into the mix." I looked at her then, her tone seemed to carry a urgency that I wasn't familiar with.

"I wasn't going to flirt with her or anything….I was thinking that maybe if we just hunt together or something a few times then I could get all I need, you know play the oblivious tom." Lemonshade's frown increased with every word I said and I suddenly had the urge to hide my head under my tail. "If you ask me that idea is worse than pretending to cheat on your pretend mate."

"Than what am I supposed to do?" I said, frustrated that she was even cared what I did with another she-cat. " There are more cats in Riverclan who could help, like Reedwhisker or Berrypaw." The flatness in her voice made me even more irritated, "You know what, how about you worry about your own clan and your own mission and I will worry about mine." I got up then, not caring about the shocked look she gave me and ignoring the pain shooting through my injured leg I hurried to the opening of the holly bush, "Ravenpaw wait!"

I didn't stop, I wasn't able to run but I didn't care. I just had to get away from her and my litter-mates so I could clear my head. "Ravenpaw! You are going to make your leg worse stomping about like a blind badger." Lemonshade said catching up with me easily. "Im fine Lemonshade, I can make it back on my own so why don't you just go home." I growled as she brushed her side against mine and tried to shoulder my weight. "Don't be dumb, if I let you walk back into camp like this then our mateship wont look very authentic will it?" she said, her tone almost humorous. I didn't say anything to that, she did have a point, "Im sorry if I made you angry back there, I wasn't trying to." she said after a few moments of silence, "I just know what its like to be in love with a tom who doesn't feel the same way and its not fun."

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to think of the tom she was referring to, it wasn't me was it? She took a deep breath, "Nothing, don't worry about it. All I am saying is that if you are going to use Softpaw then at least be honest with her." I wanted to pry further but we had reached the opening of Thunderclan's camp and the activity of the day drowned out most conversation. Lemonshade helped me back to my nest and with a stern look from Jayfeather, she purred into my fur a fake goodbye and a lick on my cheek. "Im going to go help Nightfang with patrols, I will come back tonight after the gathering."

Turning away quickly she left me feeling hollow inside. I knew this was all an act but did she really not feel anything for me at all? I watched her sunshine pelt disappear through the brambles and I slumped my head in my paws. I really was tired, after being interrupted from sleep twice and dragged half way across the forest was draining. Jayfeather sniffed at my leg silently and when he didn't growl or snort I figured everything was alright. I had just begun to think of what I was going to do with Softpaw when the soothing summer breeze and exhaustion from last night finally dragged me under.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

"So Onestar isn't coming?" I asked Nightfang as he led Windclan to the gathering. "No, he did not have the energy." The black warrior said curtly, clearly irritated by our leaders laziness. I knew Onestar was old but ever since the borders dropped he has practically given up his leadership to Nightfang. Even today he spent most of his time in the sun, sleeping or asking Kestrelflight for more poppy seeds for his aching hips. I had done my best to cheer Nightfang up but he was not in the mood, "Well, at least it is a beautiful night." I pointed out, gesturing towards the full moon among Silverpelt.

"That it is. How is Ravenpaw?"

"Fine, I decided he needed all the rest he could get after yesterday. I brought him a mouse earlier but he was sound asleep." I shrugged, looking back to see Nightcloud and Breezepelt close together in conversation, their eyes glued to my tail. Needless to say my mating announcement to the clan didn't go very well. While most seemed not to care, others looked like I had just admitted to being a Thunderclan spy all along. Luckily Nightfang's support made things easier and now the only cats who still seemed angry where Nightcloud, Breezepelt and Lizardfang.

Convincing them that I was only doing it to spy on them was going to be difficult. Lizardfang at least didn't wish death on me under his breath so I figured I would start with him first. Dropping back a bit from the group I found him near the end walking with Pumpkinfur. "Hey, whats up?" I asked, joining in like nothing was wrong. "Oh Lemonshade! I was just telling Lizardfang about the patrol I went on today. We went back to where the rats were and we didn't smell any new traces of them." my sister said brightly. Lizardfang gave me a small smile. "That's great! I wonder if Nightfang will bring it up tonight."

"Im sure he will, we haven't had much else to report." Lizardfang added, looking at Pumpkinfur. "Well I am sure he will bring up the fact that Rowanstar didn't help." She scoffed, "Shadowclan still cant be trusted it seems." I added, waiting for Lizardfang to disagree but to my susrpise he just nodded his head. Was he lying?

"Oh, before we get there, I remembered I had to say something to Hawkwing." Pumpkinfur said bounding off, he plump form bobbing around our group. Lizardfang and I were alone now and I thought for a moment about what I would say to him, but thankfully he spoke first, "Congratulations I guess, I didn't think you were going to go for that half clan tom but I guess I was wrong."

I got a bit angry at his accusing tone, there was nothing wrong with Ravenpaw. "You know, I seem to remember a time when you complimented him on a catch not to long ago." I pointed out. "Just because I respect his skill doesn't mean I like him." He snorted. "Well it doesn't matter, I only agreed to be his mate so I could spy on him and his family for Sneakheart." He looked at me, his bright yellow eyes glowed in the full moon, "You what?" stopping to look back at him I said, "You don't think I would have really agreed to be his mate do you?"

Lizardfang's rigid posture grew instantly relaxed and the stiffness in his jaw loosened to a happy grin, "Oh..I mean, yeah no way! I knew there had to be something else going on." continuing on behind the group he continued, "Breezepelt and Nightcloud practically had a heart attack when they found out and swore to shred your ears when they got the chance but I told them it must be a joke." I stiffened, they were going to hurt me? Just because I had agreed to mate with a Thunderclan tom? This was a lot more serious than I thought. "Oh really? Well they are mouse brains anyway, Sneakheart was right, the clans need to be separate again."

"What made you come around? I mean, why did you decide to spy on Ravenpaw? They don't know about the Starbreakers do they?" I looked at him confused, "Starbreakers?" his eyes widened, "Yeah, that's the name of our secret group. Sneakheart sent the message around this morning but you weren't here. He said it has something to do with fighting against the stars and that we are the ones who really have the power because we are alive." My hear began to beat faster, was Sneakheart serious!? "That's pretty cleaver." I choked out.

"Yeah, I thought so. He is going to be excited to know we have a spy on our side. With any luck we will be back to borders and patrols by the next gathering." Lizardfang said with as much calmness as you would have talking about the weather. "When is the next meeting again?" he thought a moment, "A week after tonight, Sneakheart wants us to try to get more cats on our side first."

"Have you convinced any other cat yet?" I probed trying to think of who in our clan would go along with such a outrageous idea. "Um, well I think Crouchfoot and Heathertail seemed interested but I know Hawkwing and Windyfur are against it. They love the peace." I wasn't too surprised by that, Heathertail was Breezepelts mate and Hawkwing was his best friend but I still couldn't understand how they could even think about hurting their own son or his family. I thought back to last night when Nightcloud and Breezepelt pointed out the fact that if Nightfang wasn't with Morningdew then he could be with me, a few moons ago I might have agreed with them but now it just seemed wrong.

Before we could continue Nightfang had begun to lead us into the clearing, which was now full of cats. The scents were almost overwhelming, all the clan territories had special scents to them and when we clustered so close together it took a while for my nose to adapt to it. I quickly spotted Wishpaw in a throng of River and Thunderclan apprentices, she sat apart from them and was obviously deep in some story. Her night black top was smooth and shone in the moonlight, while her bottom snow white half was littered with starlit silver stripes that lead all the way up to her fluffy tail, all tied together with her familiar harvest orange eyes she commanded total attention.

Silverpaw was not far away from her, sitting next to Berrynose and Lionblaze he was deep in conversation with the other warriors about a new hunting technique. I didn't acknowledge them for fear that Lizardfang would see as he nudged me toward a group of cats who clustered around Sneakheart and Torntail. I cringed as noticed several new faces among them, "Come on, we have to tell Sneakheart about your plan. He will be thrilled." I let him lead me as I caught a pair of green eyes glaring at me, it was Softpaw. She was sitting apart from Wishpaws group and was pinning me with an bright frosty glare.

I swallowed hard, I guess the news has already filtered through the forest. When Lizardfang and I approached we were met with similar stares in my direction. "What is she doing here?" Breezepelt hissed, "She has already picked her side." Nightcloud added looking at Lizardfang, "NO, you have it all wrong she isn't on their side Sneakheart." The slender dark tom looked at us skeptically, a sneer forming on his pointed face, "Lizardfang, don't you know that she has accepted a Thunderclan warrior and a half clan vermin as her mate?" I stabbed my claws into the ground at his harsh words.

Why did they hate the half clan cats so much? "I did hear about that sir but Lemonshade just told me that she is only doing it because she is spying on them for us." A few gasps met my ears, while others including Sneakheart looked unconvinced, "Really? And why is that Lemonshade? Do you believe so little in our cause that you feel the need to spy on others?" Sneakheart said with a haughty snort, "No, but I do think that it will be helpful. You see Ravenpaw and his family are sort of the reason that Starclan put their paws down on the borders anyway and I thought that if Starclan was speaking to you then maybe they would be speaking to them also."

Heads began to nod and the icy glare in Sneakhearts eyes faltered a bit. "Hmm, you make a good point. However the fact that you agreed to be his mate is certainly more extreme than I would have recommended, it does not look good on us you understand." I hung my head in a show of submission, "Yes, I do but at the time I just didn't see any other way." Lizardfang put his tail around my flank in sympathy and I wanted to dig my claws into his face. "Very well, I applaud your tenacity young warrior." He said, looking around at the surrounding cats, "You see, this is what our cause needs, tenacity and courage. Lemonshade has shown a great example here tonight and I congratulate her."

I got a few nudges from the others and I pretended to act shy, I did notice that Breezepelt and Nightcloud didn't seem all that convinced and stayed where they stood. Sneakheart didn't have a chance to continue his stupid speech before the leaders gave the signal for the gathering to begin. I sat next to Lizardfang and Wildclaw, tensing each time they whispered a comment about Mistystar or Nightfang as they spoke about the clan news. I hadn't expected the group to grow so hostile so quickly, Starclan help me because this was not going to end peacefully.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Ravenpaw_**

"Finally! I haven't been on a proper patrol in ages" I yelped when Wishpaw nudged me awake, morning sunlight had just begun to poke through the heavy ferns of the apprentices den. It had been a few weeks since the rat fight and Jayfeather had discharged me from his den, "If I have to hear you nit pick about how I organize herbs than I'm going to scratch off my own ears." The medicine cat had said after giving my leg one last check.

"Then come on then, Squirrelflight wont wait forever." Wishpaw said, her eyes bright with amusement. I was also happy to see Silverpaw waiting with Lionblaze, Daisybreeze and Berrynose. "Where's Coldfire?" I asked, looking for my mentor. "He and Morningdew are on a morning hunting patrol. Its been so hot this season that we need to search for prey earlier in the morning." Squirrelflight said, leading us out of camp and into the forest. The air was heavy and I could tell by the lack of clouds in the sky that today was going to be as hot as yesterday.

We walked along silently, sniffing for anything out of the ordinary when Wishpaw motioned for us all to hang back near the end of the line. "So are either of you having any luck so far?" I shook my head, "I haven't had a chance to meet with any Riverclan cats yet, Jayfeather was really strict about my healing process." Silverpaw snorted, "Berrynose may be Birchfall's friend but I don't think he knows anything about Sneakheart. Spiderleg and Batfang have been keeping to themselves mostly, and Snowstorm has been spending all of his spare time with Ivypool and their kits."

"What about Mudpaw?" Wishpaw whispered, keeping her ears craned toward the rest of the group. "Oh he is more than happy to talk." Silverpaw began, his eyes rolling almost out of his head, "But he doesn't know anything either. I don't know why Sneakheart even invited him in the first place."

"Maybe its just a coincidence, Sneakheart could have just invited every cat with in ear shot or something." I suggested, "Well I have some good news." Wishpaw said brightly, scooting close to us. "Frogpaw says that she has noticed some cats in her clan being more aggressive lately. More fights over food and sleeping space you know but she said the cats that were usually involved where half clan. Goosepaw said she thinks Sneakheart is hiding something from Rowanstar and that the two have been getting into arguments almost everyday."

"How is this good news?" Silverpaw grumbled, "Because mouse brain, it means that there is still cause for alarm and that if this is happening Shadowclan then maybe its happening in the other clans too." Silverpaw turned to me, his bright blue eyes holding a mischievous look, "Speaking of other clans, how is your mate doing brother? Has she reported anything?" I glared back at him, "Yes, she says your head is full of so much hot air that its going to float away."

"Oh stop it, Lemonshade told me just yesterday that the Starbreakers don't suspect a thing and that they are supposed to meet again soon. She has even convinced a few cats to ignore Breezepelt and Nightcloud when they whisper about Sneakhearts ideas." Silverpaw let out a quite laugh, "The Starbreakers, what a stupid name. Who names a club anyway?" I looked at our sister, "Did Lemonshade say anything else?"

"Nope, not really. Only that the summer heat is unbearable on the moors and that Riverclan's swimming lessons have never been more popular." I tried not to sound too disappointed, I hadn't seen Lemonshade in a few days and whenever she did come to see me she was distant and almost stiff unless other cats were around and then she was almost suffocating with her affection that I wanted to vomit. Granted she was sort of supposed to act that way but it didn't make it any less annoying. I didn't think I would have missed her telling me off as much as she did, at least then we were just beginning to be friends, Starclan what a mess.

Wishpaw was going to continue but Squirrelflight stuck her tail straight up as a signal for us all to stop. We all froze and stuck our noses in the air to try to figure out what she was looking for and then we smelled it, "Riverclan patrol" she said, a slight edge to her voice and her hackles stood on end. She quickly shook her pelt out and I assumed her reaction was out of habit, Riverclan wasn't exactly trespassing anymore were they? "Reedwhisker, what brings you so close to our forest?" Squirrelflight called as a sleek black tom emerged from the tall reeds that bordered our territories Heronwing, Blindstorm and Softpaw on his heels. "Good morning Squirrelflight, I am sorry to interrupt your patrol. We were just hunting, the heat has dried the lake considerably and the fish have been scare these past few days. Would you mind if we borrowed a squirrel or two?"

Reedwhisker twitched as he asked and I could sense that he was uncomfortable asking for help and it didn't escape me when my clan mates exchanged unsure glances but Wishpaw pushed past us and up to the two deputies, "Of course, this is why the borders are down right? To help each other in need." I stiffened as my sister spoke, she was out of place by pushing a decision on our deputy but no cat seemed to object and with a curt nod Squirrelflight looked at me and Wishpaw. "You are right Wishpaw, why don't you and Ravenpaw help them find some prey." She then turned back to Reedwhisker, "We can give up four pieces of prey and that's it, we are dealing with the drought as well."

Reedwhisker nodded respectfully, "Of course, we wouldn't insist on you feeding our whole clan. We only need a vole or two." Without answering Squirrelflight signaled for the rest of the patrol to follow her as Wishpaw and I stayed behind. "Ok, I know the perfect spot for voles near the holly bushes, or would you prefer squirrels? They would be up in the branches this early, can any of you climb trees?" I smiled at my sisters eagerness to help, her energy was contagious and the stiffness in the air dissolved quickly. "Well we don't know much about climbing trees, maybe the voles would be best." Reedwhisker said looking his patrol over. "Great follow me." She move to lead them and I began to follow her but she paused and whispered to me, "Why don't you take Softpaw to find mice by the large oak tree? Ill take care of the others." I stared at her in surprise, "Why would I do that? None of them can climb trees." Wishpaw rolled her eyes, "This is the perfect opportunity to talk to Softpaw you furbrain!" I swallowed, that's right I was supposed to be getting information from Softpaw. "I don't think this is the right time, I mean we cant talk and hunt at the same time." I pressed, heat spreading up my spine.

"Don't be stupid, I will help find the voles, don't even worry about the mice." I opened my mouth to protest again but she nudged me to wear Softpaw sat swiping a paw over her delicate ears. "Go on." Wishpaw said, moving away from us and spouting something about the weather to Reddwhisker and his group as they followed her into the dense ferns. I frowned after her but inside I knew she was right, so I took a deep breath and moved to intercept Softpaw as she followed behind her clan mates. "Hey um, I know a good spot for catching some mice around her if you wanted to…I don't know, hunt together?" I shuffled my paws nervously out of habit when Softpaw looked at me with surprise in her bright green gaze, my stomach clenched as I prepared for her to say no but then she smiled at me, "Oh sure Ravenpaw! I would love to go."

Now it was my turn to be surprised, "Really? Oh um, I mean Great! Follow me." I turned away quickly, hoping she didn't see the fall in my expression. This just didn't feel right, I don't know what Wishaw was thinking when she came up with this idea. "So you like mice then? I don't mind them myself, they aren't as sweet as fish are but they fill your belly right." She giggled behind me and I let out a fake chuckle. "So how is your training going?" I asked a few moments later, deciding to cut to the chase before I messed this up. "Oh its great! Heronwing said I am a excellent fisher and with all of the speed lesson Nightfang gives I think I am the fastest in our clan! When are you going to more of his lessons? I know your leg is better now." She pressed, moving next to me and looking at my leg, which now boasted a jagged scar from my flank and up to the base of my tail. "Well I was just released from my medicine den a few days ago, I am trying to catch up on some clan duties you know."

"Oh right, how silly of me." she laughed again, "So you are trying to show off for your clan by catching some extra mice huh?" she wiggled her nose playfully and this time I did laugh, a genuine laugh I didn't expect, "Of course, I cant let my sister get all the glory of helping our neighbors right?" I retorted and smiled back at me, her green eyes sparkled. When we got to the large oak I pointed out claw marks Silverpaw and I made when our mentors taught us how to climb trees, Silverpaws were always higher than mine. "He is stronger than me, sometimes I get irritated when our mother praises him so much. Of course he would be a good climber, hes huge!" I sighed, feeling my whiskers twitch with jealousy. Softpaw let her tail slide down my back and I stiffened at the touch.

"I have a brother too Berrypaw and he gets all the attention from our mother because he had greencough as a kit and he can sometimes get easily winded during training. Mother wont let him practice in Windclan at all because of the dust on the moors. I get jealous sometimes, as if Im not even there." She said, looking at the claw marks, my reaction to her going unnoticed. I was surprised to see the softness in her gaze, it was odd that a Riverclan cat would even care about such a thing. As we continued to talk about our training I noticed how relaxed I became around her, Softpaw was actually pretty funny and as we tried to hunt for mice I couldn't resist the urge to toss an acorn at her. It bounced lightly on her head and she let out a surprised yelp, I laughed so hard a bird flew out of a nearby bush shocking us both out of our wits. We looked at each other and laughed again, "We probably should have caught that." I said as the bird flew out of eyesight. Softpaw followed my gaze, "Well I would have had a mouse if you hadn't threw an acorn at me." she shoved me with a paw, "Yeah right, your tail was so high up in the air a mouse could see you coming a mile away."

She looked at her tail and back at me, "No it wasn't!" I stuck my chin out, "Was too!" she crouched down to the ground and narrowed her eyes at me playfully, "Ill show you who could of caught that mouse." And she lunged, her speed taking me off guard and before I could react she had me pinned underneath her, "Hey, I was just kidding!" I laughed, noticing her grip was light. She smiled down at me and we just stared at each other a moment before she looked away shyly.

Suddenly a curt voice broke us apart, "Um, am I interrupting something?" we looked up above us and my heart lurched as Lemonshade peered down at us.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

"Well am I?" I said again when neither Ravenpaw or that Riverclan she cat answered. Ravenpaw looked like a cat caught in two leg lights when he stammered, "We were just catching mice." The pretty Riverclan cat didn't even look at me when I jumped from the low branch I clung too and landed on the leafy floor with a thud. "If that the way you are taught to catch mice than I think Riverclan and Thunderclan need some serious help training it apprentices." I huffed, a bit harsher than I intended to be but when I saw Ravenpaw looking at this she cat the way he did I felt fire burning in my stomach.

"That isn't how we are taught to catch mice Lemonshade, we were just having a little bit of fun. That isn't a crime is it?" Ravenpaw said, his tone cold as he straightened his posture and brought himself to his full height, which was now a bit taller than I was. I could see so much of Nightfang in him that I flinched, "Why don't you go find my sister and your clanmates, they shouldn't be far from here." He said to the she cat, pointing to the direction I came from. "He is right, I saw them right around that bend." I said, pointing past some gun trees. "Oh right, ok. I guess Ill be seeing you around?" she said, looking at me briefly before smiling at Ravenpaw. He smiled back and nodded, when she had left I looked at Ravenpaw with a raised look, "So, care to tell me who that was?"

"That is Softpaw, they cat Wishpaw said would get me information from Riverclan remember? I was just about to ask her about the Starbreakers before you interrupted us." He sighed with obvious irritation and my temper flared, "You didn't look like you were probing her for information." Ravenpaw turned his sky blue eyes on me, "How would you know? Were you spying on us?"

"No but I know what I saw" I huffed suddenly getting the urge to run back to Windclan before Ravenpaw asked, "Whatever, why are you here anyway? Don't you have some super important warrior duties to be doing?" then I remembered why I had actually come, before I saw Ravenpaw acting like a loony stork I had decided to come and make sure he was feeling ok. I had even brought him some rabbit from the kill I made earlier that day, "I was actually here to see you mousebrain!" I spit.

A flash of shock froze his features but they quickly softened, "Really?" I almost laughed at how relieved he looked and I felt the anger subside as well, "Yes, is that so hard to believe?" he gave me an apologetic stare, "I brought some rabbit, I thought we could share it in your camp. I think it would help everyone think we are mates and-" I stopped talking when his eyes hardened again, "What? You like rabbit don't you?" he turned his head away and I couldn't see his expression, "Rabbit is fine."

"Oookay" I said my voice lingering a bit to see if he would tell me what had just happened but he just sat there like a rigid black stone. I moved to touch his shoulder, "Whats wrong? Whats with the sudden hostility?" he turned his head back around, a cold look in his eyes "Nothing, lets just go. I am sure Wishpaw and Silverpaw are back at camp by now. We can talk and see if they have anything new to share." Without waiting for me he stomped off through the ferns, I shook my head in frustration. Toms.

I carried the rabbit haunch back to his camp and I looked around for any sign of him and his siblings. They had found a secluded spot by the apprentices den and I padded to join them, ignoring the stares as I went. "Hey! How have things been here the last few suns?" I asked pushing the rabbit towards Ravenpaw who bit into it without a word. "Good, I don't think Reedwhisker knows anything about Sneakhearts plans." Wishpaw said between chewing a vole. "I asked how the integration is going for them and he says every cat seems happy enough. The transition has been difficult with some of the senior warriors but so far no complaints. I think Sneakheart would be targeting older warriors right?" she asked me an I nodded, "Yeah, Nightcloud doesn't talk to me much but Lizardfang said that Sneakheart wants the strongest warriors on our side. Breezepelt has been trying to get Crowfeather on our side but as you can imagine the two just end up fighting."

"What does Sneakheart want Crowfeather for? He is practically a traitor right?" Silverpaw said untactfully and Ravenpaw glared at him, "I cant disagree but Sneakheart thinks that if we get one of the cats who lead us to the new forest on his side then we would have more power." I shrugged, "I wonder if he is going after Tawnypelt then. I doubt it since she is half clan, even if her father was Tigerstar." Wishpaw said, and I nodded in agreement. "Ravenpaw, did Softpaw have any information?" Wishpaw asked and I bristled at the memory of him and her together, so close their noses almost touched. "I didn't get a chance to ask her, I want to try to gain her trust first." He said briskly, suddenly very focused on chewing the rabbit bone. "I think she trusts you enough." I mumbled and I felt him flinch.

"Good idea, the more she likes you the more she will be willing to tell. Are you seeing her again?" Ravenpaw looked at me briefly before he nodded to Wishpaw, "Yes, I am planning on joining Riverclan's fishing lesson tomorrow." I felt a hiss rise in my throat, "Actually I was going to suggest you come to my hunting lesson tomorrow. We need to be seen together in my territory more or Nightcloud and Breezepelt will never let their guard down around me."

"I think you are managing fine on your own." He snorted, "Wait Ravenpaw, I think that's a good idea. Softpaw has been going to a lot of our fathers lessons, I bet she would come to one of Lemonshades too, we could kill two mice with one paw!" Wishpaw said brightly and I felt a twist in my stomach, that wasn't what I meant. "I will go too, I think Spiderleg and Batfang are avoiding me intentionally and I want to back off a bit and give them some time to relax before I try to probe them again. Besides our assessments are coming up soon and I need to diversify my fighting style." Silverpaw said while scratching an ear. "Good idea, how about we meet again in a few suns and see if we have any new information. I will stick around here and see if I can get Snowstorm or Ivypool to talk." Wishpaw said and with that our meeting was adjourned.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey all! Sorry its been so long since I added a new chapter, I have been so busy with work and school. I am also working on a story for a scholarship I am applying for and would love some extra feedback if anyone is interested in peer editing it for me. Send me a private message if you are interested!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Ravenpaw_**

"Make sure you take it easy tonight, I don't want you to over exert yourself so soon after you have healed." Morningdew said, her eyes fully of concern as she sniffed at the scar on my leg. "Im fine mother, I have to get my strength back." I reassured her and she looked from me to Silverpaw, "You two be careful." Silverpaw shrugged, "Father is practically the leader of Windclan, what could happen?" A flash of panic flashed in our mothers eyes so fast I thought it was a trick of the light, she nodded a small smile brightened her face. "Your right, I am probably just…over thinking things. Give my greetings to Lemonshade dear." She said turning back to me, "Invite her over for more meals, I would love to get to know her better." A nodded, faking a grin for her until she turned to join Lionblaze and Birchfall on a hunting patrol.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Silverpaw as we made our way to the Windclan border. "What?" he said obliviously, "You didn't see that look in her eye when you said "what could happen?" she looked almost scared." Silverpaw waved his tail lazily, "Mother is always like that, you are her precious baby tom!" he mocked, giving me wide concerned eyes. I glared at him, "I was born before you were you know."

"Maybe, but I am bigger and stronger and way better looking." he said, jumping over a fallen log with ease. I chose to walk around it. "Of course, you are the cutest badger I have ever seen." We both laughed then and enjoyed the cool breeze as it snaked through our pelts. "Thank you for coming with me tonight." I said as we reached the moors. "I figured you needed an extra paw. Besides I wasn't joking about my assessment, do you think you will get to do yours the same time?" I wasn't sure, I had been in the medicine cats den for almost a moon healing from the rat fight and in that time I had missed so many lessons. "I hope so, maybe if we show our father our skills tonight then he will speak on my behalf to Bramblestar." I suggested as we wove between the grass. I kept my ears perked for any noises, "Good idea, I wonder if he will even be there. He hasn't been giving many lessons lately because of all the extra work he has to take on." Silverpaw said, keeping himself low on his paws to keep his large form out of sight.

"I am sure he will be. He wouldn't miss a lesson with us, he never has." I said mostly to reassure myself, I know our father is the Windclan deputy soon to be leader but I still wanted him to see how skilled I was. He and Morningdew had done so much to keep us as close as they could and I would never forget the sacrifices they both made for us. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make them proud of the warrior I was going to be. "Don't think I am going to let you show me up brother." Silverpaw nudged my shoulder when we broke through the thickest of the grass. Ahead of us I could see the outline of cats in the distance waiting for Lemonshade's lesson. I could see Deerpaw and Mosspaw sitting next to Crouchfoot and Oakpaw. Shadowclan had Goosepaw and Brackenpaw with their mentors Tigerheart and Wildclaw. Lemonshade sat in the middle of the group speaking with Heronwing and Raincloud who had Softpaw and Berrypaw speaking softly by their sides. It appeared Silverpaw and I were the only representatives from Thunderclan and to my dismay Nightfang was nowhere in sight. "I guess I wont have to." I whispered back as we got closer, "Im sure he is on his way." Silverpaw responded confidently and when heads turned to see our arrival he called out, "Good evening friends. Whos ready to chase some rabbits?"

"Do you even get rabbits in those dense trees?" Oakpaw said jokingly as he and Silverpaw touched noses in greeting. "More than you think, are you ready to see how fast a Thunderclan cat can move?" I smiled as the two exchanged banter and my eyes caught Softpaw who smiled brightly at me and gestured to a empty spot next to her. I smiled back and made a bee line to where she sat, a passed Brakenpaw and Goosepaw as I walked and the two Shadowclan apprentices quickly grew silent as they watched me pass. Curious….maybe I should greet them and- "Hey you, I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait." A bright voice broke through my thoughts and Lemonshade pushed her face forcefully into mine, poking me in the eye with a whisker. "Sorry love, I wanted you to pine for me." I said recovering the sloppy gesture with a smooth turn of my cheek onto hers.

We smiled at each other and in the corner of my eye I saw Softpaw look at her paws uncomfortably. A pang of regret twisted my stomach, "Are you ready to begin?" Lemonshade said twisting herself to block my view of Softpaw. "Of course, it is only part of the reason I am here." I said with a wink and Lemonshade made a youthful giggle. Silverpaw made a fake gagging gesture with his tail and Oakpaw, Deerpaw and Mosspaw chuckled along with him. "Alright every cat line up over here and I will explain how a proper Windclan warrior tracks, hunts and catches a rabbit." I moved with Silverpaw and when we walked past Brackenpaw and Wildclaw a herd one of them hiss, "Half clan mange pelts." Silverpaw spun around before I registered what they said, "What did you call me, tick muncher?"

Brackenpaw and Wildclaw stared defiantly back at us, "We didn't say anything?" Brackenpaw said, fear dusted his eyes, "Yeah, do you have bees in your brain or something?" Wildclaw glared his claws scrapping the ground. "Silverpaw, just ignore them." I hissed when every cats eyes locked on us, "Figures that a Shadowclan cat wont stand behind their words. You got something to say to me you fox hearts!" Anger burned in my brothers blue eyes making them look like comets. "Is this how Windclan lets their guests be treated? How dare you insult Shadowclan when we have done nothing wrong!" Wildclaw said loud enough for all to hear as he looked at Lemonshade accusingly. Lemonshade looked at me her golden eyes clouded with confusion. Quickly I nudged Silverpaw with my shoulder, "Just ignore them, we cant engage Shadowclan right now it would ruin everything." I whispered, Silverpaw hissed in response his pride refusing to let him back down from the taunt.

"Whats going on?" Lemonshade said pushing in between us and the Shadowclan cats. "Its nothing, we must have misunderstood them is all." I said with a apologetic smile in Wildclaw's direction, I head-butted Silverpaw harder this times and he finally began to let me lead him to the other end of the line of uneasy cats, his eyes never leaving Wildclaw's and Brackenpaw's. "Im going to rip their tails off." Silverpaw threatened under his breather as we sat a bit further from the group. "They did that on purpose don't you see? They are trying to get under your fur so that you would attack them so they could look like victims." I said laying my tail over his shoulder reassuringly. Silverpaw was still tense and bristling with anger but I could feel him breathing deeply to steady himself. Lemonshade kept looking our way as she began her lesson and guilt nipped at my paws. This was her first lesson and Silverpaw and I were embarrassing her in front of all of these cats, I would have to make it up to her some how.

Maybe if I caught a rabbit tonight I could repay her for the one she shared with me earlier. "Who wants to give it a try?" she said, her eyes bright when a few cats waved their tails and my heart warmed. She clearly loved teaching even if not all of the cats belonged to Windclan, Berrypaw and Heronwing were picked to demonstrate the crouch she showed us and her tone was so gentle when she corrected them.

"Any questions? No? Alright, lets get started. Everyone grab a partner and follow me. Starclan willing we have some rabbits out this late but if not your partner and yourself will take turns being the rabbit." Lemonshade said as we began to pick partners, Oakpaw padded over to Silverpaw asking about what happened with Wildclaw and Brackenpaw who had decided to pair together and watched us carefully from the rock they stood by. "Wildclaw is such a mousebrain isn't he?" Softpaw said making me jump at her sudden appearance. She chuckled lightly, "Im guessing you will be the rabbit then?" I felt a flush in my cheeks and I shook my fur out to cover it up. "I doubt I would taste as good." Softpaw laughed again and I found myself almost enjoying the cheerful sound. Unlike Lemonshade, Softpaw seemed to share my sense of humor and even enjoyed being around me. Not that Lemonshade didn't but, well, she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as Softpaw did. "Did you want to be partners?" I asked looking at Lemonshade who was thankfully talking to Goosepaw and Tigerheart and was out of earshot.

"I remember you preferring to do lessons by yourself." She said with a raised look, referencing the lesson I brushed her off on when my father was teaching us to climb steep slopes without injuring our claws. "I didn't want you to see me embarrass myself when I inevitably fell on my face."

"Well I promise I wont look when it happens this time." She said slyly with a wink and we both laughed. "Are you ready Softpaw?" Berrypaw said pushing up beside us. "Oh actually Berrypaw I was going to pair with Ravenpaw. He did ask first." She said looking at me hopefully, Berrypaw gave me a sideways look and I could see obvious worry in them. He leaned down to whisper in his training mates ear and she rolled her eyes, "If you want to give into forest rumors then fine but Im not going to let that stop me from making friends. Come on Ravenpaw, we have rabbits to find." Softpaw got up and stomped away from Berrypaw who watched us nervously as we moved into the taller grasses to practice.

"What was that about?" I asked trying not to sound to eager. "Berrypaw thinks you are playing with me." Softpaw said shaking her head with annoyance. "I know you and Lemonshade are mates and I am fine with that, it doesn't mean we cant be friends right?" she smiled and kept walking, I found myself taken back by her honesty. Did she really not care about Lemonshade and me? Maybe Wishpaw was wrong about her liking me, I mean I wouldn't want to be friends with Lemonshade if she was with another tom….right? I shook my head hard to clear my thoughts, none of this mattered the point of me befriending Softpaw was to get information about Sneakhearts plans and if Riverclan was involved. I had to find out fast before our relationship got any more complicated.

"Do you smell any rabbits?" Softpaw said, sniffing the air. I perked my ears and sniffed deeply. The moors smelled of grass and wild herbs and I found I really enjoyed the openness compared to the shelter of the trees. I looked around for a minute and didn't see any rabbits. "Not yet, maybe we should move a bit further down the hill." I suggested taking note of our height, maybe our shadows were scaring away the prey. "Good idea, lets go this way." She said waving her tail behind her as she slunk low to the ground and stalked through the rustling grasses. I followed her closely and I could pick out the darker shades of ginger in her creamy coat. Focus you mouse brain.

"Ravenpaw!" Lemonshade called, jumping on to a nearby rock and spotting me in the high grasses. "There you are, I was looking for you." I stood up from my hunting crouch to meet her gaze as she jumped from the rock and moved swiftly to where Softpaw and I stood. "Oh, I didn't realize you had already found a partner." She said, giving Softpaw a forced smile. "Well I though it would be better to practice with someone who wouldn't be bias to my obvious talents." I joked getting a cuff behind the ear from Lemonshade. "Really? you think you can catch a rabbit so easily do you?" she turned to Softpaw who watched our exchange with rye amusement. "Have either of you found anything yet?"

"Not yet, I was just about to suggest we separate and do the mock hunt like you told us. I doubt we would have been able to sense a rabbit through all of this grass anyway. I don't know how you Windclan cats do it." Softpaw said with a shrug. Lemonshade seemed taken back by the Softpaw's openness and didn't respond right away as if she was expecting a snide remark but when none came I said, "Well, grass isn't much harder to hunt in than the trees, you just need to focus with your ears instead of your eyes."

Softpaw nodded but her gaze didn't look very confident, "Here Ill show you." Lemonshade said, looking at me. "How about you be the rabbit and I will hunt you, then Softpaw can see how its done." I agreed with a shrug and pointed to the rock where Lemonshade had stood moments ago, "Go wait there and watch." All of us separated and I dashed into the grass, finding a hidden spot and brushed the grass with my tail the way a rabbits ears might and waited for Lemonshade to find me.

 ** _Lemonshade_**

I decided to make a wide circle around where Softpaw's perch and where I knew Ravenpaw must be hiding. I didn't need to crouch low since the grass was hiding my position and I let the wind blowing through the grasses hide my movements as I closed in on Ravenpaw. I checked to see if Softpaw was watching and to my irritation she wasn't even looking in our direction. "Hey, if your not going to watch then why did you even bother coming to my lesson." I growled over the wind and her head whipped around with shock, "Oh sorry Lemonshade, I didn't mean to its just I noticed two cats moving towards the others and I-"

I sprang up, "Other cats? Where?" I hurried over to rock and jumped up beside her, almost pushing her off. "Over there." She pointed her tail to the west and when I narrowed my eyes I could see two dark shapes moving through the moor like shadows. It was Nightcloud and Breezepelt, what were they doing sneaking up on my lesson like this? "Its just my other clanmates, now pay attention." I said ignoring Softpaw's unsure look and jumped down, I was about to retake my position when I herd a distinct yowl from behind us. "Look, its Silverpaw! He is being attacked!" Softpaw howled, frozen to her spot. Before I could move, Ravenpaw dashed out of the grass with lightening speed not even bothering to wait for us. "Ravenpaw, wait!" I called trying to follow him but the dust he kicked up as he ran slowed me down.

Shaking the dirt from my eyes I could hear more cries in the distance and knew I had to hurry. Softpaw waited for me and when we made it back to the others I froze in horror, Nightcloud and Breezepelt where attacking Silverpaw while Brackenpaw and Wildclaw blocked Ravenpaw and Oakpaw. "Get out of the way before I rip your whiskers off!" Ravenpaw hissed, his hackles raised and his blue eyes blazing. "Make us halfclan rat! Or is your father the only one without a back bone!" Wildclaw hissed back, Oakpaw looked confused and frightened and Silverpaw was no match for two senior warriors. "Nightcloud, Breezepelt what are you doing? What is going on!" I shouted, hurrying to stop Nightcloud who had dug her claws into Silverpaw's hind legs while Breezepelt swatted at his face. I grabbed Nightcloud's scruff but she batted me swiftly across the nose with a sheathed paw and I saw spots in my vision, "Stay out of this." She growled, turning back to Breezepelt who now had Silverpaw clamped onto a forepaw and was twisting like a trapped weasel.

I was about to jump in again but a commanding howl broke through the chaos. "In Onestars name I order you to stop!" every cat froze as a large shadow filtered down on us and I turned to see Nightfang, silhouetted in the sun making him look 10 times his size. His furious orange eyes glared down on us like a wolf among sheep, "Release my son, NOW!" Nightcloud and Breezepelt stopped their assault and let Silverpaw get to his paws. The silver tom was bleeding from a scratch over his eye and I could see streaks of blood in his fur but nothing seemed fatal, though you wouldn't guess he was hurt at all by how tall he stood. The blue eyes he had inherited from his mother burned with a seething rage and for a moment I thought he would spring at them but instead he moved away a few tail lengths away.

Nightfang dashed down the slope and stood between them, his fury still evident in his lashing tail, "Care to explain why my father and grandmother are attacking their kin?"

"He is no kin of mine!" Breezepelt hissed, staring through Nightfang as if he were from another clan. Nightcloud looked at Breezepelt sharply before addressing her deputy, "This Thunderclan cat was trespassing, we were only defending our territory."

"Tresspassing? There is no trespassing anymore Nightcloud." Nightfang said coldly, I moved to his side, "They were not trespassing and you know it! I was hosting a lesson that Onestar himself approved." Nightcloud and Breezepelt didn't even look at me but stared at Nightfang with contempt, "I know you don't approve of the new laws father but you cannot disregard the wishes of your clan leader and Starclan. I will not allow it!" Breezepelt flashed his fangs, "You would allow others to learn Windclan secrets so that they could hunt our prey to extinction, do you want us to starve!"

"There is more than enough prey in Windlcan. Even if there wasn't we have a pact with the other clans for aide if anything was to-"

"Spoken like a true traitor. I taught you to fight like a warrior, not bow down to the fantasies of Starclan." Breezepelt interrupted, I flinched at the hatred in his eyes. I knew that Breezepelt and Nightcloud didn't like the new rules but I had no idea that they hated their own kin like this. "Windclan is not bowing to anything, it is change Breezepelt, we all deserve to be at peace." Nightfang said firmly, if he was hurt by anything his father was saying he certainly didn't show it. "You will ruin us all!" Nightcloud shouted, standing with Breezepelt. Nightfang took a deep, calming breath but his eyes still flared with anger. "Go home. I will discuss punishment with Onestar so until then I don't want either of you to leave the camp."

Nightcloud and Breezepelt looked as if they would protest but even they couldn't ignore a direct order by the clan deputy. Stomping past him they slunk back to our camp, Breezepelt shot Silverpaw a glare as he limped by. I watched them leave and thought I saw them exchange satisfied looks back at me but I couldn't have been sure as Nightfang began speaking again, "I think its best if we sent everyone home now. You can host another lesson after the gathering tomorrow." I nodded grimly understanding his view. "Its probably a good idea. Should Silverpaw see Kestrelflfight?" Nightfang looked at his son who turned away, wiping the blood from his face. Ravenpaw hurried to his side and began sniffing at his wounds, "Are you alright?" Nightfang asked joining his kits and looking them both over.

"Im fine." Silverpaw growled, not looking his father in the eye. "I will ask Kestrelflight to come see to you." he offered but Silverpaw shook his head, "I can make it home besides I don't want to anger your clan any further." Nightfang's eyes filled with shame, "I am sorry that happened to you son but I promise that not every cat in Windlcan feels as my father does, you are half Windclan after all you are always welcome there." Silverpaw looked up with disbelieving look, "As welcome as a summer drought right?" Ravenpaw nudged him, but the large apprentice didn't take back his comments. Even I began to feel shame in my clanmates for how they treated our deputies kits. "I will see you home at least." Nightfang said, moving to help Silverpaw up but Silverpaw pulled away, "I told you I can make it home fine on my own." A small hiss escaped his throat and Nightfang looked truly hurt as his son pushed passed him and Ravenpaw and stalked back towards Thunderclan.

"Hes just upset because you saw him get his tail handed to him." Ravenpaw said, trying to make Nightfang feel better but it didn't seem to work. Nightfang's shoulders sagged and I moved to rub my head on his shoulder in comfort. Ravenpaw gave me an odd look but I ignored him, "Don't worry, he will be fine." I soothed, rubbing my nail down Nighfangs back the way he used to do to me when I messed up on a lesson. Nightfang looked at Ravenpaw, "Make sure your mother is alright, I may not be seeing her for a few days until I can sort this out." And with a grateful look at me he gave his son a lick and turned to leave. I watched him go and nodded a goodbye to Ravenpaw, "Why didn't you tell me." he said so low that I almost didn't hear him.

"Told you what?" I turned back to look at him, his eyes hard and his whiskers still. Confusion began clouding my thoughts when he finally said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with my father?"


	15. Chapter 14

**Lemonshade**

My mouth hung open in shock, my eyes grew so wide that I thought they were going fly out of my head and for a once I was left silent as Ravenpaw stared back at me. His eyes were as sharp and hard as a badger claw and I couldn't see any of the usual mirth and kindness in them. I hadn't expected to ever have this talk with him, I didn't even like talking to my sister about my feelings for Nightfang, "Its not what you think it is Ravenpaw" I began but before I could continue Ravenpaw stood, his claws audibly digging into the grass. "Not what I think? Really! So what I saw just now was not you clearly throwing yourself at my father?"

My back fur bristled despite the flinch at his words, "He is my deputy, why shouldn't I comfort him when he obviously needed it?"

"Comforting? Is that what Windclan calls it?" he grunted, his eye narrowing into tight slits of blue ice. "If you would just let me explain." I asked through gritted teeth but the young tom had begun to pace the ground, "Tell me Lemonshade, are you pretending to be my mate to make my father jealous? Or are you doing it so you can have your claws in two toms at once?"

I swiped at him then, my claws unsheathed I pulled away a clump on black and white fur as I aimed a angry blow at his cheek. His head twisted with the force and his eyes widened in shock when he saw my fur stood on end over my entire body and my muscles tensed with anger.

"Nightfang doesn't love me! He never loved me and he never will!" I screamed, moons of rage pouring out of my mouth like a river, "You and your kin are proof of that! and now that the whole of Starclan is on their side the whole forest is forced to change everything it has ever known because of it, because of you!" Tears burned at the edges of my eyes, "Do you even know how embarrassing it was to realize that no matter how hard I trained and how hard I tried to please him that he wants a she-cat from another clan? How many times I caught him coming back from a night with Morningdew and being lied to, not only that but Onestar and Starclan let him off punishment free!"

Ravenpaw's eyes grew wider and wider with each word I said and by the time I had finished I felt drained and pathetic, "He is still my deputy and even though I have come to terms that we were never going to be together in the way I had hoped I still cared deeply for him and my heart would always be loyal to him and Windclan." I hung my head low, waiting for Ravenpaw to tell me to eat my tail and never speak to him again but to my surprise he moved to touch my ear with his nose.

"I had no idea Lemonshade, I guess I am not the only one who has feelings for another that wont ever be returned." He sighed, stepping back from me he sat down and placed a paw on the cheek I had struck,

"I deserved this." Then we were both silent, unsure what to say or what we were supposed to do now, "Why did you want to be my pretend mate Lemonshade? You must hate my mother for what she has done and me for being involved in their deceit." I straightened a bit, giving him a raised look, "Why would you think I could hate you?"

Ravenpaw looked surprised, "But you said-"

"I never said I didn't like you Ravenpaw, I don't hate Morningdew or Silverpaw or Wishpaw or even Nightfang. I admit that the pretend mate idea was not well thought out on my part and its not like I haven't considered us as mates but its….its just complicated." He let out a stiff chuckle, "I imagine so." I hated seeing him look so sad and part of me hated myself for keeping him from pursuing a relationship with Softpaw but I couldn't deny the fluttering in my heart when he laughed or when he looked at me with the same blue eyes that Nightfang fell in love with when he chose Morningdew as his mate.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, clearly giving me the power to decide what would become of us. I looked up at the sky, which was now brightened with stars that twinkled in unison with the lightning bugs that bobbed above the grasses. "We need to stop Sneakheart and I cant do it without your help." I said finally, hoping that he would remember the reason we were pretend mates in the first place. Ravenpaw was silent a moment, hundreds of thought running through his head, "Your right, do you know why Nightcloud and Breezepelt attacked Silverpaw tonight? Did you know they were going to do it?"

"No, not at all. I told them about my lesson tonight but I didn't know they had planned anything with Wildclaw and Brackenpaw. Maybe this was an independent attack?" I thought trying to think if Lizardfang had told me anything about their plan. "When is your meeting with Sneakheart?" Ravenpaw asked, "Tommorow night, after the gathering."

He nodded his head in thought, "Well, after tonight I dont know if we will be able to meet again so openly. I will get with Wishpaw and Silverpaw and tell you what the plan is tomorrow night." I nodded in agreement an inwardly groaned at the mess I would be facing back at camp. Ravenpaw got up and touched his nose with mine tenderly, "Be careful and if there is any sign of trouble come to Thunderclan, we will protect you." I smiled at him and pushed my head into his chest, which was strong for a cat so young. He began to walk away and I had the urge to follow him but I knew I had to go back to Windclan.

"Goodnight, Ravenpaw." I called and he waved his tail in response, beginning a faster trot and when his black form blended in with the night I turned to go into the fire that was going to be Windclans camp.

 **Ravenpaw**

I followed Silverpaws scent on the way back to camp. I saw a little bit of blood in his paw step but not enough to show that he had been seriously injured, his pride took the biggest beating in that fight. I felt sorry for my brother, he may be a stubborn thorn in your pad sometimes but no cat was more loyal. He didn't deserve to be ambushed like that, even if he was half clan and my fur bristled at the insult to our family that Breezepelt said. My claws itched to rake his ears even if he was my grandfather, he made it obvious that he didn't like us and even if it didn't feel right to admit it, he was our enemy.

I had just broken my head through the brambles that lined the camp entrance when Morningdew came running up to me as frantic as a blue jay, "Ravenpaw, oh thank Starclan you are safe!" she said covering my face with licks, "Stop it mother, the whole clan is watching." I hissed, pulling away from her frantic tongue. "Sorry dear but Silverpaw came back limping and had blood all over him, I was so worried that you had been attacked as well, I was about to organize a patrol to come find you." I rolled my eyes at her exaggerated worry, "Silverpaw was not hurt that badly mother, we can hold our own against a few Windclan furballs." Her blue eye blazed with anger, "That's not the point, you were attacked in another clans territory, unprovoked and on full invitation! That is a clear violation of the warrior code and I will make sure those cats responsible are hung up by their tails!"

I was taken back by her anger, I had never seen my mother so ruffled before. I feared any cat on the other side of her claws, "Take it easy Morningdew, I know you are upset but we can not just charge in claws unsheathed." Bramblestar said, coming up behind us with Squirrelflight at his side. "You may be right but we cant just let apprentices be attacked in the middle of the day! Breezepelt and Nightcloud have always been bee stings but they attacked my son for no reason!"

Morningdews outburst attracted the attention of other warriors a small crowd began to form in the middle of camp, making me feel a bit nervous. I looked around for my sister who didn't seem to be around, Silverpaw was in the medicine cats den so I guess I was on my own here. "Morningdew is right, we cant let this slid Bramblestar, otherwise they might do it again and soon the other clans will follow." Fleetwhisker, said sitting next to me and Morningdew his obvious support to his daughter. "Yes, we should go show Windclan that if you attack one of us than you attack us all!" Berrynose yowled earning him approving mews from Birchfall and Lionblaze.

"Everyone calm down." Bramblestar called, silencing the crowd and jumping to the high rock. "Thunderclan has never run into unnecessary battles it is not our way! Morningdew, I know you want the cats responsible for this to answer for their wrong doing but we cant point claws now." Disgruntled murmurs came from those who were eager for a battle but I admitted that Bramblestar was right, Windclan was in the wrong but we had to let Onestar and my father deal with their cats.

"I know this change hasn't been easy for any clan but we have to put our faith in Starclans decision and keep the peace. Jayfeather how are Silverpaw's injuries?" Bramblestar said, calling to the gray tabby medicine cat who listened to the meeting with tense ears. "He is fine Bramblestar. He has a scratch over his eye that will leave a scar, some missing patches of fur and a few minor bite wounds but he will be able to continue his duties tomorrow." I let out a relieved breath, I knew Silverpaw had a tough pelt. "I am proud that he held his own against those two fox hearts. He will be ready to be made a warrior soon" Berrynose boasted, praising his apprentice.

"That is a fair point, Berrynose, I think its time to assess our apprentices wouldn't you agree Coldfire and Daisybreeze?" The golden she-cat mewed approvingly and my silent mentor gave a brief nod, I straightened at the mention of our assessment. I had been so busy worrying about Sneakheart that I had almost forgotten that we were due for them. Bramblestar looked at my mother, "Tommorow night is the gathering, I will bring up the altercation to Onestar and hear his side of the story. I want to put this behind us. Diasybreeze, Coldfire and Berrynose, begin preparing your apprentices for their assessment."

"What about us!" Mudpaw cried bounding out of the apprentices den, Bugpaw, Rainpaw and Sweetpaw on his heels. "Will we be assessed to? We have been training just as long as they have!" Dovewing, Mudpaw's mentor gave him a stern look, "You still have a few moons left to go Mudpaw, your battle moves still need some work." Mudpaw looked down disheartened but didn't argue, Bugpaw and Rainpaw exchanged sad glances while Sweetpaw stuck her head out of the nursery where she went to check on Silverpaw. I hope Silverpaw appreciated her affection.

"Don't worry Mudpaw, I will make you a warrior as soon as you are ready. Silverpaw, Wishpaw and Ravenpaw just have more experience than you and your kin right now but I have no doubt that your passion and determination will turn you into a warrior in no time." Bramblestar praised the brown tom who puffed with pride at our leaders attention. Morningdew pressed herself into my side, "Have you seen your sister?" I shook my head she said something about having a lesson with Shadowclan, I thought she would have been back by now. Morningdew's blue eye clouded with worry as she stared at the camp entrance begging for her daughter to appear.

"Don't worry mother, I am sure she is on her way back." I said, nuzzling her neck but she didn't relax, "What did your father say about what happened to Silverpaw?" I pulled back to see her face, "He said he would deal with Nightcloud and Breezepelt back at camp. He did offer to take Silverpaw to Kestrelflight though." irritation flicked in her gaze and her lip began to curl, "Is he gong to come and check on us?" I swallowed, not liking the sudden change in her tone, "Uh, well I don't think so. He said that he might not be able to visit us for a few days because he isn't sure how Onestar is going to handle what happened." Morningdew let out a deep breath, "I suppose that is his duty, as it has always been."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused and she turned and gave me a gentle lick, "Only that your father is a loyal warrior, his duty to his clan is very important to him." He gaze turned cool, "And so is mine."

Her shoulders straightened and her eyes gave nothing away as she nudged me towards the apprentices den, "Get some sleep, I will wait for your sister." I looked over to the medicine cats den, "I want to check on Silverpaw first." She nodded and watched me as I hurried to Silverpaw. He was lying curled up next to Birchbelly who was suffering from a stomach ache and Sweetpaw was trying to get him to eat a bit of mouse. "Come on Silverpaw, I caught it myself." She said a gleam in her light yellow eyes. "No thanks, Im not hungry." He snorted, pushing the mouse back to her. Sweetpaw opened her mouth to protest but I cleared my throat to announce my presence. "Can I come in?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt. Silverpaw grunted and Sweetpaw pushed the mouse back to him, with a final look at us she left.

I looked at my brother who continued to sulk like a kit who lost its acorn. "Oh come on Silverpaw, eat your mouse and grow into a big strong warrior." I teased in a mock motherly tone that earned me a glare and a paw swipe. "Shut up." I chuckled but it had the desired affect and he began to nibble the mouse. "That's a nice catch Sweetpaw made huh?" I probed sitting down next to him, "I guess, its not like I haven't caught a hundred mice already. Its not that impressive." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance, Starclan he was a stump when it came to she-cats. "Anyway, what happened after I left? You didn't come back for a while." He asked between bites and I felt a irritating heat creep up my spine. I didn't want to bring up what Lemonshade and I spoke about, Silverpaw didn't like her already and hearing how she felt about our father….what she used to feel for him was not going to help.

"Nothing, Lemonshade didn't know anything about the attack. She is meeting with Sneakheart after the gathering tomorrow so maybe she can find out some answers." Silverpaw snorted, "This plan of your doesn't seem to be working, I say we get some cats together and ambush the whole lot of them. Teach them what the claws of Starclan really feel like."

"Don't be mouse brained! We are trying not to cause a war here." I reminded him and he pushed the remains of his mouse away, "What should we do then? Watching and waiting have already gotten my fur clawed off!" I sighed, he was right, our progress was going to slow and I didn't want to risk his or Wishpaws safety. "I think we should get Wishpaw and Lemonshade here so we can discuss our next steps."

Silverpaw shrugged his large silver shoulders, "If you say so but Im not holding back next time a Shadowclan flea biter insults our family again." I opened my mouth to argue but just then a loud yowl broke through the already tense camp, "Bramblestar, Bramblestar!" a frantic voice called causing even Birchbelly to wake up with a start. Silverpaw and I darted out of the medicine cats den just in time to see Finchfur skid through the entrance. "Whats wrong Finchfur?" Bramblestar said moving quickly to the black she-cats side.

Finchfur looked up at our leader with wide, frightened eyes, "Its Shadowclan, they are holding Wishpaw hostage!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Ravenpaw**

Angry yowls mixed with astonished gasps as Finchfur slumped to the ground in exhaustion, the slim black she cat must have run all the way back from Shadowclans territory. "They are what!?" Morningdew howled as she dashed over to were Finchfur lay, gasping for air. "We have to attack them now!" Berrynose called, "Yeah, we have to get Wishpaw back!" Lionblaze nodded. Bramblestar waved his tail for silence, at best the angry voices calmed down to angry whispers. Bramblestar looked to Finchfur, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Finchfur straightened a bit but her words were strained as she continued to take in lungfulls of air. "Wishpaw and I went to Sneakhearts night stalking lesson and even though Wishpaw and I were the only Thunderclan cats there, Windclan and Riverclan had cats as well, everything seemed fine. Sneakheart showed us what he wanted us to do and Wishpaw went to partner up with a Shadowclan apprentice while I practiced on the pinecones that Sneakheart placed out for us." The clan listened to Finchfur as she recounted the nights events, "I was actually doing very well, Sneakheart even said that my form was excellent and that Thunderclan was lucky to have such a capable warrior. I of course started telling him that his lessons would make catching bats easier and-"

Bramblestar held up a paw, his gaze flashed with irritation, "How did Wishpaw become a hostage?" Finchfur blinked a moment before continuing, "Right, well while I was talking to Sneakheart I heard a loud hiss and small cry beyond some of the holly bushes that surrounded the training area and when I turned around, Torntail was pinning Wishpaw to the ground, he said something about her stealing prey." More cats gasped as Finchfur went on, "Sneakheart growled at her and said that he ordered us to stalk pine cones not Shadowclans prey and said that Rownastar will want to know that Thunderclan is trying to take more than their fair share." Her pale green green eyes clouded with sorrow, "Then they grabbed her by her neck and dragged her back to their camp, I tried to go after them but Torntail and Sneakheart had several other warriors there and I couldn't do anything! So I ran back here as fast as I could."

"Isnt stealing prey the same thing that Windclan accused Silverpaw of?" Fleetwhisker asked, "She wasn't actually stealing prey was she?" Sunwhisker said, coming to his sisters side. "My daughter would never steal!" Morningdew hissed, her hackles raised. Sunwhisker shrunk away from my mothers rage as Bramblestar moved between them, "Finchfur, did you see what Wishpaw was doing?" Finchfur shook her head, "No, she was behind the holly thickets and Sneakheart blocked most of my view." I looked at Silverpaw who snorted loud enough for the surrounding cats to look at him. "Figures, if Windclan would accuse us of stealing than why wouldn't Shadowclan? Next Riverclan is going to accuse us of stealing their fish!"

A few murmurs of agreement followed and I could almost smell my clans unease as they all began to think of future battles over accusations. My heart began to race as the realization that what Lemonshade, Wishpaw, Silverpaw and I was quickly becoming too big for our paws to handle on our own. I cast a worried glance at my brother who gave me an "I told you so" look. "Every cat calm down, nothing of the sort has happened, what happened today was little more than a misunderstanding. All we need to do is explain that to Rowanstar and everything will be fine." Bramblestar called but I could see doubt clouding his amber eyes as he fought to keep control of his warriors. "Misunderstanding? My son was almost killed and now my daughter is being held hostage, I would call this beyond a misunderstanding Bramblestar." My mother hissed, her tail lashing angrily. "Morningdew is right! This isn't a misunderstanding, it is a threat against our clan pure and simple." Brackenfur said his seniority gaining him more agreeing yowls.

"We must act Bramblestar." Squirrelflight said her tone grave but her eyes glowed with determination. Bramblestar let out a sigh as he nodded his head slowly, "Very well, we will go to Shadowclans camp and talk to Rowanstar." Morningdew raised her tail triumphantly and other warriors mewed their agreements. "Remember, this is just a mission to get Wishfur back, we are not trying to start a fight in the middle of Shadowclan territory." Bramblestar yelled over them. quickly warriors gather around to be chosen to go with our leader as he shouted instructions. "Some must stay here in case Windclan or Shadowclan decided to use this opportunity to attack." Squirrelflight said gesturing to Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Daisybreeze and Coldfire, "Stay here and make sure the elders and queens are protected." Bramblestar waved his tail at Rosepetal, Dovewing, Cinderheart, Frostfeather, Batfang, Sunwhisker, and Lillyheart. "I want you all to break up into pairs and keep your ears open outside the camp in case a invasion happens.

In the end he chose Morningdew, Grasswhistle, Fleetwhisker and Snowstorm to accompany him to Shadowclan. Squirrelflight offered to stay behind in camp to reassure the elders. "What about the apprentices?" Mudpaw cried, his fur bristled at the thought of being left behind. "Right, Mudpaw, Sweetpaw and Rainpaw will help scout the area. Ravenpaw and Bugpaw will come with us." Bramblestar said looking at Silverpaw, "You will stay here in camp and heal." My brother let out a disgruntled snort, "I can still fight." I laid my tail on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I am sure this will be an in and out sort of thing." Rolling his eyes he moved back to his nest in the medicine cats den and I moved to join the patrol that was leaving. Morningdew nosed me to the middle of the patrol, "Stay on the inside, in case something happens I want you and Bugpaw to run back to our territory for help." She whispered, "I cant help fight mother, Im not a kit anymore." I groaned in response but the hard look she gave me silence any further dispute. "You are still my kit and I will not allow you or Silverpaw and Wishpaw to be hurt anymore."

Our patrol crept silently through the evening under brush, the normally singing night animals grew silent as we passed. The unease was evident in every cats pelt as we made our way closer to Shadowclans border. I don't understand, why was this happening? Starclan had dissolved the borders to prevent these sort of situations. I looked up into the night sky and sent a silent prayer to Silverpelt, "Please Starclan, let this not end in anymore bloodshed." Bramblestar signaled for us to stop as he sniffed the air for signs of a Shadowclan patrol. I sniffed the air too and wrinkled my nose at the strong, musty scent of Shadowclans territory. All seemed clear before a rustling in the brush beyond caught our attention. Tawnypelt, Owlclaw, Darkwing and Foxwhisker emerged their eyes bright with apprehension, "I assume you know why we are here." Bramblestar said calmly, his eyes locked on his sisters. Tawnypelt nodded, "Yes, Rowanstar sent us to make sure you were escorted properly."

"Yeah, we want to make sure you don't steal anymore of our prey." Foxwhisker sneered. Tawnypelt shot her clanmate a warning look but I felt my mother tense and her lips drew back in a snarl, "If I find a single whisker wrinkled on Wishpaws muzzle, I will send you to Starclan myself." Bramblestar hissed at her to be quite and I touched my nose to her shoulder, "She is fine mother, Shadowclan wouldn't harm her." I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt, Tawnypelts patrol parted to let us by, taking the lead she waved her cats to stand around our party in a loose circle. I noticed Foxwhisker stayed as far away from Morningdew as she could and I couldn't help but smile. Her reputation as Thunderclans most skilled fighter was rightly earned.

If the air was tense on our way to Shadowclan it was suffocating now, unease and confusion came off of my clanmates and the Shadowclan cats in waves. Though knowing that the Shadowclan cats were not openly hostel gave me some hope that Sneakheart's ideals didn't touch every cat in the clan. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves as we approached the Shadowclans camp. I had never been to it before and was surprised at how easily my mother was able to navigate through the sticky brambles and low hanging branches. "Rowanstar, they are here." Tawnypelt yowled as we enetered. I immediately caught my sisters scent, sweet and smelling of leaves mixed in the with the earthy scents of the Shadowclan cats. Wishpaw was being guarded by several warriors who watched her coldly as if she was a poisonous snake, however Wishpaw seemed unaffected by the situation she was in. She lay on her side, licking one of her white and silver striped paws as if she was bathing in the sun. I snickered at her aloofness while Morningdew called out to her, "Wishpaw, are you alright!?"

Wishpaw opened her eyes, which brightened into bright amber pools as she saw us, "Im fine mother, Shadowclan has been very kind." She turned to one of her guards, a tortoiseshell she cat and winked "I almost feel right at home." A growl caught my attention as Sneakheart and Rowanstar appeared through an opening of a hazel bush. "Silence apprentice!" Sneakheart hissed while Rowanstar's large rust colored head addressed Bramblestar, "Bramblestar, I wish I could welcome you to our camp but these circumstances are not favorable."

Bramblestar returned his curt greeting with, "I will have to agree with you there. What is going on Rowanstar? Surely you wouldn't go so far as to detain one of my apprentices because of a little piece of prey?"

"Every piece of prey is valuable!" Rowanstar bite out through clenched teeth, "Or does Thunderclan think that just because the borders are technically dissolved that it means you own every piece of prey in the forest?" Bramblestar stiffened, "We think no such thing! You know that we have never disvalued the gifts from Starclan."

"Then why did one of my warriors catch your apprentice here, hunting in our territory without permission?" Rowanstar's bushy tail gestured to Wishpaw who glared back at him through slitted amber eyes. "I already told you that I wasn't hunting anything! There wasn't even a mouse anywhere near where we were training." Torntail, who sat close to Sneakheart rounded on her, "Are you calling me a liar!?" His patchy tail flicked in irritation, "Unless you eyes are so powerful that they can turn a pinecone into prey than yes." My sister said, her tone bored as she lay her head on her paws. "Enough!" Bramblestar yowled, "Rowanstar, whatever happened tonight was never intended to be an insult to Starclan or Shadowclan. Wishpaw is an apprentice and still has much to learn, just let her come back with us and I promise all the moss in our nests that it will not happen again."

I looked to Sneakheart as he leaned into whisper something into Rowanstars ear, "Very well Bramblestar, I will let her go back but under one condition." I tensed, knowing that whatever he said next was not going to be good. "Thunderclan is no longer allowed to join any of our lessons in the future." Shocked gasps came from Grasswhistle and Fleetwhisker, Morningdew shoved the Shadowclan warriors aside and sniffed Wishpaw from nose to tail. I looked at Snowstorm who flattened his ears while Bramblestar stood motionless. Ban us from all lessons? Wasn't that a bit extreme? "Fine, but Shadowclan is not welcome to any of ours either." Bramblestar said, his tone firm and resolute. "Thunderclan doesn't have anything useful to teach us anyway." A cat whispered from behind us, I turned to see a glaring Wildclaw. I hissed back at him, "Shadowclan is too woodheaded to handle our moves."

Rowanstar looked at Bramblestar cooley, "Fine, take your apprentice and go." He looked to Tawnypelt who nodded and gathered the cats who led us here to follow us back to the border. Wishpaw and Morningdew joined us quickly as we were herded to the exit. Wishpaw butted head with mine, "Well, that didn't go quite as planned did it."

"Not unless you intended to get accused of theft and held hostage by a delusional flea pelted Sneakheart." I whispered, arching my ears to make sure we weren't overheard. "Actually I was trying to talk to Goosepaw but Brackenpaw kept interrupting us, hes such a furball."

"How did Torntail catch you?"

"That's just it, he wasn't even at the lesson. He came storming out of a bush and knocked me to the ground, almost like he was spying on us or something." She said, and I shook my head, "That's similar to what happened to Silverpaw and me."

"What? You and Silverpaw got attacked too?" she gasped. "Silverpaw did, he got ambushed by Nightcloud and Breezepelt. I was trying to talk to Softpaw."

"Those furbrains! Is he ok?"

"Of course, Silverpaw wouldn't let Windclan get the best of him."

Her fur smoothed a little, "Good, but that's bad. Sneakheart must be moving faster than we thought. How are we going to stop him now?"

My chest fell, "I don't know. Maybe we should tell mother and father what we know, I am sure they can help." Wishpaw nodded her head, "Maybe, but what if this turns into a war between the clans like we feared? Will Starclan interfere?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I would have thought they would have intervened already if they felt this was out of our paws right?" Wishpaw nodded, "Your right, well what do you think we should try next?"

"Riverclan doesn't seem to be on Shadowclans side at least Softpaw doesn't seem to have any idea of what Sneakheart is planning. I trust Lemonshade to help with Windclan even if Nightfang cant. We still have a chance to keep our numbers higher than Shadowclans." I said, "What are you two whispering about?" Morningdew said, concern in her voice as she pulled back to lick our ears. "Stop mother, everyone is watching." Wishpaw said embarrassed, Snowstorm and Grasswhistle snickered making heat flash up my tail. "This is where we will leave you." Tawnypelt said giving Bramblestar a sad look, "I am sorry it has to be this way." He responded touching his sister with his tail. Foxwhisker and Darkwing seemed all to happy when we stepped over our border. "Remember to keep your patrols on your side of the border." Darkwing said smugly. "We will and remember that our patrols will be checking this side of the territory often." Snowstorm hissed back.

Once the patrols lost sight of each other I saw Bramblestar's shoulders sag, "This isn't what Starclan wanted." His tone was tired and sad and the rest of us couldn't help but deflate as well. The adrenaline of the evening was draining from me and by the time we reached our camp, I was almost asleep on my paws. Before my head even broke the entrance we were mobbed with cats "How did it go?", "Wishpaw is back!", "Somecat get Jayfeather or Leafpool, she might be hurt!"

"Give them some space all of you!" Jayfeather barked through a mouthful of herbs as he sniffed for injuries. "Im fine, they didn't even lay a paw on me." Wishpaw said wiggling her shoulders, "Did the patrols find anything?" Bramblestar asked Squirrelflight who shook her head, "No, silent as the dead out there."

"Good, that is probably the only good news of the evening." Bramblestar sighed, Squirrelflight pushed her nose into his neck in comfort while other cats crowded around us. "What happened?" Graystripe called from the elders den, "Well, Shadowclan has banned us from their lessons and in turn I banned them from ours." Bramblestar began, getting a few shocked gasps. "We will have to keep extra patrols on their border from now on, in case they get aggressive." Brackenfur said. Bramblestar continued to speak but his voice began to drone on in my weary ears. Morningdew nosed me, "Go get some sleep dear, you have been awake since last moon." Grateful for the dismissal I promised to be awake for dawn patrol the next morning but I was doubtful as my heavy paws slumped down in my nest. I was going to wait for Wishpaw but the second I lay my head down sleep grabbed me in its sharp claws.

 **Lemonshade**

"They actually held her hostage!" I gasped as Ravenpaw told me the details of last nights confrontation with Shadowclan. "Mhm, and now neither of our clans are allowed to attend lessons on each others territories." Frowning I looked around the gathering, Shadowclan and Thunderclan were definitely keeping away from each other and thought every cats fur seemed to be smooth I could see the caution in their eyes. "What happened with Windclan after we left?" Ravenpaw said, acknowledging a Riverclan warrior as she walked past us.

"Horrible, Nightfang and Breezepelt were fighting with each other in Onestars den almost all night. I bet even Starclan couldn't get any sleep." Ravenpaw chuckled a handsome, deep sound that made my whiskers curl. "Anyway Onestar let Nightfang decide the punishment and as you can see, Breezepelt and Nightcloud aren't in attendance tonight. In fact they are banned from gatherings for the next three moons." Ravenpaw nodded his approval, "Hopefully it will keep them from meeting with Sneakheart." At the mention of his name, Sneakheart was snaking through the crowd and gestured with his ears where we would be meeting tonight. I blinked my acknowledgment and pushed myself closer to Ravenpaw until our pelts were touching. "Whats wrong?" He asked, leaning into my touch. "Nothing, just trying to keep up appearances." I said, trying to ignore the heat rising up my spine at his nearness. "Are we still doing that?" he asked, humor in his tone. "Well, sort of. We have to remind everyone that we are secretly mates who are in fact pretending to be mates."

Ravenpaw laughed out loud then, causing several cats to turn and gaze at us, one of them being Softpaw. "Quite mousebrain! You're going to give us away." I said shouldering him away from me. His laughter slowed as he gave me a wink. Before I could tell him where to stick his tail, Softpaw came bounding over with Mapleleaf and Raincloud with her. "Want to share the joke?" Softpaw said sitting next to Ravenpaw, anger flared up into my ears when her creamy fur brushed his, "Hey Lemonshade, is Pumpkinfur here?" Raincloud asked, looking for my sister in the maul of cats. "Um, she should be over there with Hawkwing and Littlewhisker." I gestured to a sheltered oak where my clanmates mingled with River and Shadowclan. Raincloud shook out his fur and smoothed a tuft that stuck out at the top with a paw, "Thanks, How are things in Windclan?" he said, not even looking in my direction. "Well its been really hot and with so little rain, Onestar and Nightfang have been worried about fires and-"

"Great, Im glad to hear it." Raincloud interrupted, tilting his head until he caught my sisters eye who gave him a inviting swish of her tail for him to join her. He bounded away without another word, rolling my eyes I looked at Mapleleaf, "Toms, right?" she gave a shy laugh before excusing herself and joining a group of apprentices by a holly bush. "And I swear the fish starting doing back flips like this!" Softpaw finished causing Ravenpaw to laugh when she tried to show him how the fish looked when it was on dry land. "Pretty funny right Lemonshade?" Ravenpaw nudged me when I didn't laugh, "Yeah, sure." I shrugged looking around for some other cat to talk to.

Not that Softpaw was bad company but her fondness of Ravenpaw still made me uneasy, "Anyway, is Silverpaw alright? I don't see him here." Rvaenpaw nodded, "Of course, Jayfeather is having to tie him to his nest so his wounds can heal. Believe me, he is not happy he wont be here tonight." Softpaw nodded sympathetically, "I also herd that your sister ran into some trouble with Shadowclan last night too, is your family usually this attracted to trouble?" she teased and Ravenpaw's eyes glowed with the challenge of banter but they quickly darkened into serious blue pools. "I worry actually that my family is being targeted by those who disagree with Starclan's decision to end the borders." Softpaw gasped, "Really? How could any cat disagree with Starclan? Besides I think its great! Everyone seems so happy."

"I agree, it was a wise decision that will save more lives that ever. However some cats think that this isn't the proper way of warriors and those who agree with Starclan is betraying the warrior code." I said, "Wow, that's pretty scary." Softpaw said quietly, "You haven't herd anything in your clan about wishing for the old ways have you?" Ravenpaw inquired and I saw Softpaws eyes glaze in thought. "Not that I know of, not many of us disagree with Mistystar and the extra ability to receive aide from the other clans really helps us in leafbare when the fish are frozen under the lake." My mood instantly lightened, maybe Sneakheart wouldn't manage to gain any allies in Riverclan after all. Before we could continue a yowl broke through the many conversations as Mistystar called for the gathering to begin. Bramblestar and Rowanstar moved to opposite sides of the tree while Mistystar and Nightfang moved to the front. "Hey, Nightfang is in Onestars spot." Ravenpaw whispered, his eyes glowed with pride at seeing his father on the high branches.

"Yes, Onestar has been ill and wasn't able to make it to the gathering tonight." I whispered back, also enjoying the sight of the cat I admired most addressing the clan like the true leader he would someday be. "Good evening all, I hope you are all enjoying the first Greenleaf since Starclans declaration as we are." Mistystar began, "Hunting has been better than ever thanks to the mixed lessons between the clans and I am happy to announce that we have had no instances of sickness since the borders have been dissolved. We are prosperous and with Starclans blessing we will all continue to be." She finished, offering the branch to the next speaker, when Bramblestar or Rowanstar offered to go, Nightfang moved forward, his liquid black coat sparkled in the moonlight. "I am glad to hear of Riverclans success. Windclan is also doing well on all accounts. We fear that the intense heat and lack of rain will cause fires and Onestar has asked for Riverclans aide with suggestions. Thanks to Mistystars suggestion of using water to nurture the grasses around our camp, we will know that if a fire does break out that our camp will be protected." Yowls of joy came from the cats below as Nightfang dipped his head low to Mistystar.

"Thank you for that helpful suggestion." Stepping back from the speaking branch I herd a few confused mews from the Thunderclan cats around us, "Isnt he going to mention what happened to Silverpaw?" Nightfang asked, shock in his voice. "I guess he didn't think it was necessary." I shrugged, feeling tension rise from the crowd as Bramblestar stepped forward. "That was quick thinking on Riverclans part, I will have to remember that tip in case we ever need it. Thundeclan however has not been getting the same support from the other clans as Windclan and Riverclan, in fact we appear to have been targeted as prey stealers." Bramblestar glared at Nightfang, "As I recall it was Silverpaw, your son and our apprentice who was attacked on the moores yesterday by two of your warriors Nightfang." I swallowed nervously as Nightfang looked away in apparent shame. "That wasn't fair for Bramblestar to call him out like that." I whispered a bit harshly, getting a side ways look from some nearby Thunderclan warriors.

"It was a misunderstanding Bramblestar, I sincerely offer Windclans full apology to Thunderclan. The heat gets to every cat this time of year." Nightfang said calmly, his composure regained. "I see, and did you know that Shadowclan also accused us of prey stealing? And that they kept one of our apprentices from returning home afterwards?" Bramblestar hissed pointedly at Rowanstar, "It seems that even a decree from Starclan will not stop petty insults and accusations from being thrown around without proof."

"We did nothing of the sort, Torntail caught Wishpaw fair and square!" Sneakheart snarled at the Thunderlcan leader, Nightfang sprang to his paws, "Wishpaw was hurt as well?" he then looked at the crowd below probably looking for Morningdew and Wishpaw but neither were in attendance. "Where is your mother and sister?" I asked Ravenpaw who was glaring at Sneakheart, "They stayed behind to take care of Silverpaw." other hisses and snarls came from the Thunderclan and Shadowclan warriors as Rowanstar rose to defend himself, "If more than one clan says you are stealing prey than perhaps there is more truth to what Torntail saw after all! Just because Starclan made the new warrior code because of a cat from your clan doesn't mean that Thunderclan is so special that they can go around eating whatever prey they want!"

yowls of approval rose from the clearing as Windclan and Shadowclan quickly turned against Thunderclan. Mistystar gazed at the angry leaders in surprise, "Shadowclan will not stand by while Thunderclan decides to do whatever they want, from now on, no Thunderclan cat is allowed on Shadowclan territory for any reason!" Mistystar pushed between the two snarling toms, "Rowanstar, Starclan said-"

"Starclan said that hunting was allowed under dire circumstances and with permission. They never said cats were allowed to walk around our territories like they owned them. We are only making sure Thunderclan doesn't take over our part of the forest." Rowanstar said firmly, Bramblestar glared at the ginger tom, "Shadowclan has always accused us of trying to take over the forest, if you could get the moss out your ears and the clouds out of your eyes than you could see we have never done such a thing." Yowls from Thunderclan supported their leader as tension amongst the gathering grew, I groaned and tried to move closer to Ravenpaw his warmth soothing.

"Then staying off of our territory should be easy for you then." Rowanstar hissed jumping from the high branch and signaling his cats to follow him. "Then the same goes for Thunderclan, Shadowclan is not allowed on our land." Bramblestar shouted down to them before also signaling Thunderclan to leave. I looked to Ravenpaw whos crystal gaze was filled with worry, I licked his cheek and he nuzzled my neck before moving to follow his clan. "Meet me on the border tonight, after your meeting with Sneakheart is over." He whispered quickly before disappearing in the mass of tails and fur. Nightfang landed at my side, startling me, "Where is Ravenpaw." He said sternly, his orange eyes burned like cinders. "Uh, he left with Thunderclan." Nightfang looked past me to the moving mass of cats and swore, "What happened to Wishpaw, did he say?"

"Not much only that she was accused of stealing prey by Torntail." Nightfang watched the Thunderclan cats go until their pelts were no longer visible even in the moonlight. "I need to go see them, I need to see Morningdew and my kits. Will you lead everyone back to camp?"

"Me? Well actually I wanted to catch the Shadowclan lesson tonight, its supposed to be really important." I stammered, his hardening gaze making me feel small. "Fine then, I will lead everyone back and see them in the morning." He stomped off, clearly agitated that I didn't agree to lead the clan back. I sighed, feeling a wasted opportunity to prove my worth as a warrior slip through my claws. "Lemonshade, are you coming?" Sneakheart called, his dark gray head poking from underneath a holly bush. "Yes, Im coming." I said, looking from where Ravenpaw disappeared and then to Nightfang he still looked troubled and stared after the clan that his family belonged to.


End file.
